


Etro's Daughters

by DaughterOfDanu



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDanu/pseuds/DaughterOfDanu
Summary: Lightning Farron finds herself struggling at the idea that Fang and Vanille are trapped in crystal, while they live their lives. This wasn't the vision they saw, the two Oerbans were there in the end, but that didn't happen. Determined not to fail her new family members, Lightning is driven to bring Fang and Vanille back from stasis. But the journey isn't as easy as she thinks, challenges and dangers lay ahead. But a surprising ally comes to her aide, will she be able to accept it, especially when certain truths are revealed? And will the soldier be prepared to make the necessary sacrifices and put her own feelings aside?
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LongMaxSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongMaxSilver/gifts).



> Here is the next installment of stories concerning Fang and Lightning. These events will not follow anything past FFXIII, so you can disregard the following two games. It is also a stand-alone, and will not connect with A Promise Fulfilled and it's subparts. This will not start out as a Fang/Lightning paring, but it will become so further in the story. I also want to give a shout out to LongMaxSilver for stepping up to be a collaborator on this project. You can thank LongMaxSilver for some wonderful ideas and ideas that became bigger through this collaboration. 
> 
> With that aside, the two of us discussed making this story like the stories of old about the Greek Heroes and Heroines and the trials they endure on their quests. Thank you all for reading and commenting, as always enjoy!

It all happened so fast, one minute they were standing together to fight Orphan, and the next they were falling from the sky. Lightning began to reach out to the others as they fell, one by one each grasping a hand until she noticed that Fang and Vanille weren’t with them. They were too far away and the distance was increasing quickly, but then the unthinkable happened. 

Lightning watched as the two Gran Pulse natives turned towards each other, joined hands and became Ragnarok, to save Cocoon. It wasn’t what she wanted, it wasn’t what they all saw in their visions, they were all together, all of them damn it! And as her heart cried out her body was slowly being encased by crystal. Thank Etro, at least they will all be together in sleep.

But that wasn’t what happened, as Vanille’s voice urged them awake. Astonishment was her initial reaction, as the rest of the L’Cie rejoiced at the gift the two Pulsian’s had given them. Vanille told them that she and Fang had done all they could and that the rest was up to them. Snow, Hope, and Sazh rejoiced in completing their focus. Why wouldn’t they, the alternative would have left them C’eith.

But ever the sarcastic one, Fang had left them with the sound of amusement and the parting words of “whatever you want to believe.”

At the time, the miracle Lightning spoke about was not truly what she felt in her heart. She would see this over time, and Light couldn’t even convince herself that the miracle and their focus had been truly fulfilled. Their family was not whole, not anymore, and in her vision, they were all together.

But the sight of Dajh and Serah brought an unfamiliar smile to her face and even as Hope showed his own despair at the loss of their Pulsian family, the sight of the others had overshadowed that grief. Lightning joined them, prepared to start anew with Serah, apologizing and giving her blessing to Snow for their wedding. It was time to start over.

Survivors of Cocoon began arriving in droves and thoughts of Fang and Vanille and the crystal pillar were buried by work to construct temporary shelters and find food and water for survival. A day turned into a week and the seed of anger and sorrow began to grow, keeping the soldier awake at night, staring up at the pillar in the distance. 

The more she dwelled upon it in her free moments, the angrier she became. Cocoon survivors had slowly grown to complain about Gran Pulse and the two responsible for their current situation. The first time words of disdain escaped a survivor’s mouth, Lightning had drawn her Blazefire and offered to fix the situation for them. Her change in demeanor had become apparent to all, more so to Serah, who found her sister once again staring up at Cocoon in the middle of the night.

“Claire?” 

Lightning turned to the sound of her sister’s voice. The distress in Light’s face was evident, and it was the very first time in a long while that Serah had ever seen her sister show any emotion other than anger.

“What’s wrong?”

Light’s gaze went back to the crystal that surrounded Cocoon and in the distance, she could make out the carved faces of Vanille and Fang on its surface.

“Fang and Vanille, they’re supposed to be here with us. It was in my vision, we were all together.”

Lightning balled her fist as if she were ready to punch the arrogant Pulsian again. 

“We were supposed to do this together, both of them had agreed. Vanille of all people was the one who never wanted to take part in the destruction of Cocoon. It was Fang she had to convince, and it had taken all of us to do it.”

Lightning turned toward the window again, not looking at her sister.

“That arrogant, selfish…”

“Claire,” Serah interrupted. 

Lightning turned on her heels and faced her sister, that look of determination painted on her face. It was a look that Serah knew all too well.

“I’m going to find a way to free them and then that stubborn Pulsian is going to get a piece of my mind.”

“Claire!”

Serah’s plea fell on deaf ears as the soldier stormed out of the room, by this time, Snow’s attention had been drawn to his fiancee’s plea. He watched as Lightning literally stormed out of the house with a new focus.

“Let her go Serah. She needs to work this out. Honestly, I can’t say that I blame her, I’ve been feeling a little guilty myself knowing that those two are in crystal while I’m enjoying life.”

Serah turned on Snow, surprising anger in her features and tone.

“After all of this, you mean to tell me that you have all become so self-involved and selfish that you don’t realize the sacrifice they made for all of us? You would take that away from them because YOU feel bad!”

“Serah?”

“Don’t you Serah me, Snow! We’ve all done our bit of selfish here lately and by Etro, we’ve been given a second chance and everyone’s too busy pouting. I don’t like it any more than you do! Do you think that I like the idea of Vanille being in crystal, now that I know who she is? But I’m not going to sit here and tarnish their sacrifice and their gift to us by moping about it!”

Suddenly Snow was left standing in the room by himself as Serah exited the house. The big guy could only scratch the back of his neck in astonishment.

“Well, that could have gone better.”

There was no sense charging after either woman in their current state, so Snow shrugged it off and headed out to see Sazh. Maybe the old man would have some insight, the name made him chuckle, thinking about the Huntress. 

Sazh was busy working on the makeshift home they had built for him and Dajh. His son happily played on the floor where his dad worked.

“It’s about time for bed, Dajh.”

“Will you tell me another story?”

“You bet son!”

Snow had barely stepped foot onto the porch when Sazh called out.

“This better be good Snow, it’s Dajh’s bedtime.”

“I can wait.”

“Good, you’re going to have to anyway.”

The blond powerhouse paced outside, while he waited for Sazh to tuck in his son. It wasn’t as long as Snow had expected when the older man appeared outside.

“What can I do for you, Snow?”

Well, it’s Lightning, she’s not handling the fact that Vanille and Fang aren’t. Honestly, I have to say it’s been affecting me too.”

“Survivor’s guilt.”

“What?”

“Survivor’s guilt, Snow.” 

Sazh let out a long-suffering sigh.

“It’s when someone feels guilty for surviving when someone else did not. It’s not like Vanille and Fang are dead, but to us, they might as well be. We have no idea if and when they will leave crystal sleep and that doesn’t even account to the fact that they are literally holding up Cocoon. It’s not like anyone asked for this, a focus, the fear, and anxiety of completing it, freeing our loved ones or the possibility of turning C’eith.”

“Lightning wants to free them, and I can’t say that I blame her. Each passing day they aren’t here drives me to start doing something about it.”

“Figured as much.”

“You don’t feel the same?”

“Didn’t say either way, but maybe not to the degree that the rest of you are.”

“We all saw it Sazh, Fang, and Vanille with us at the end.”

“Didn’t say I otherwise, Snow. But I also know when something is out of our hands and you just have to rely on faith that someone or something bigger than you is out there and listening. No one said that the vision won’t come true, you’re all just running around assuming it won’t.”

Snow sighed.

“Serah’s angry. She said we’re being selfish.”

“I bet she is. Serah has a unique perspective to see things from the outside because she wasn’t with us. Sometimes you have to take a step outside of yourself and away from the situation you’re in, to see the bigger picture.”

“So, you’re not worrying about this?”

“Nope. Soldier girl will figure it out. I suggest you let it go, Snow, go find your wife and live your life. Don’t get me wrong, I love those two like daughters, but it was their choice and I’m going to show them how grateful I am by living.”

Snow walked away, leaving Sazh, as the old man walked back into his home. He’d been perfectly content with how things had turned out. He had his life and his son back, what more could he want? Hadn’t Snow gone on this journey with Serah in mind, and getting Lightning’s approval to marry her sister? 

Sazh had lost his wife, Snow knew that there was a hole that would never be filled with her gone. Was this what it would be like to let someone go, knowing that the hole would always be there? He’d been so deep in thought that he almost knocked Hope over, not realizing the kid was in front of him.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!”

“Sorry kid. Is everything okay?”

“No, I suppose it isn’t. I just saw Lightning take a velocycle toward the spire. You’re here for the same reason, aren’t you? This is about Fang and Vanille not being here, isn’t it?”

Snow clasped his hand on Hope’s shoulder.

“I guess we’re all feeling guilty about those two not being here, especially Lightning.”

“I think she feels that she’s failed them. We all saw it, the vision of us all together, it just doesn’t feel right,” Hope replied.

“I think we’re all feeling a little guilty. But you’re right, Lightning is probably at the spire right now promising Fang a punch to the jaw,” Snow chuckled.

Snow’s comment managed to bring a smile to Hope’s face and a little laughter.

“Yeah, probably so.”

Wrapping his arm around Hope’s shoulder, he steered the young man toward the house he shared with Lightning and Serah. 

“You know, a wise man once told me that the best thing we can do for them would be to live.”

Hope elbowed Snow in the ribs.

“You were talking with Sazh.” 

Snow laughed, “I suppose I was.”

  
  


*****

Lightning stormed out of the house in a rage. By the time she reached the velocycle she didn’t know who she was more angry with, the Pulsians or herself. She’d heard Serah’s unspoken words loud and clear. How was she not acting like she had when this whole mess had started. Flashes of her birthday and the following events conflicted with this unidentified need to free her friends. 

Why did she feel so compelled to get them out of stasis? What was this driving factor that made her push herself and the cycle to the limits? Lightning knew all about focus, she’d lived her entire life focused on one subject or another. And yet, there was no brand on her, there was no fear of turning C’eith or losing Serah to crystal sleep. So why was she so damn driven to wake these two?

The cycle had barely stopped when Lightning jumped from the bike to the ground. She paced like a caged beast for a moment before marching up to the base of the spire. For long moments, the soldier wrestled with her emotions.

“Why!” She shouted at the silent tower of Cocoon.

“We were in this together, to the end. Everyone was supposed to get their happy ending, you were both there! I saw you, all of us did!”

“How could you be so selfish! You never asked any of us what we wanted, this is too high a price...I was supposed to get us all home, together.” 

Lightning collapsed to her knees, and for the first time in a long time, she wept.

“It should have been me.”

Long moments passed as the soldier’s head hung down and tears dripped from her face. So many things to say, so much to express and she felt on the edge of something, but what?

“I feel like I’m in pieces, that I’m not whole. You have taken a piece of my soul with you and I feel so incomplete. I’ve never had friends or family like this, and you’ve taken it all away without asking. How could you be so selfish?”

Rage built to cover the pain and sadness that Lightning felt, and before she knew it, she was on her feet with Blazefire in her hands ready to strike the pillar with the blade.

“You would harm the sanctuary of those who rest here, who gave sacrificially in love for you and asked nothing in return?”

Lightning halted the blade within a hair’s breadth of the pillar. She didn’t recognize the feminine voice, but she had her suspicions as to who it belonged to.

“Etro?”

“That is a name that I am known by.”

There was a sudden surge of hope in the soldier as she turned to see the stunning female figure in front of her. Unlike the Fal’Cie, she felt compelled to kneel as if she was in the presence of a being worthy of her respect and gratitude. 

“You can free them, you can free Vanille and Fang.”

“No, child, I cannot.”

Despite the feeling, she was wavering into dangerous territory, Lightning’s anger took control.

“Why? You have the power to do so, they’ve paid their debt, they deserve to be free!”

There was a shift in Etro’s demeanor and the soldier swallowed.

“Can someone force another to love them? Can you change the day into night and the night into day just because it suits your fancy? And yet, children go out of their way to try and prove they can do all things by themselves without a parent or teacher to guide them... Especially when they know nothing about what they are undertaking.”

Shame burned in Lightning to a degree she didn’t understand. Normally, she would be defiant and rage against those that opposed her and her goals. But speaking to Etro, she felt as if she were a young child being scolded by her mother. Lightning had not felt that way since she was known only as Claire. More questions burned within that she knew she would not get any answers right away.

As Lightning’s anger turned to shame and humility, Etro took pity on her.

“It is not that I would not grant the wish, Claire Farron. I simply cannot. Freedom of will prevents me from going against the choice that both Fang and Vanille made willingly for their family.”

“Is there no way to free them then?” Lightning asked.

“A talisman, a form of magic, something, anything at all?”

“There are ways that would not go against the wishes of the two Pulsians, but you must get past the first obstacle, Claire. You must seek their willingness to let go of their gift and that will be difficult indeed. Secondly, there must be a suitable replacement to take over holding up Cocoon, or it will surely fall. And Cocoon’s fall will cause greater devastation than you are capable of understanding at the moment.”

Lightning stepped forward and kneeled before Etro.

“Then let me take on this challenge, let me make this a new focus.”

“And what of your sister Claire, what of Serah and the rest of the L’Cie, the rest of Cocoon? Are you to leave them abandoned to fend for themselves to pursue this selfish task? They need your leadership and your guidance in the days to come. There is a darkness that lingers on the land and forces that wish to devour you whole.” 

If there was one place that the goddess seemed to know where to hit her hard, it was duty. First, it had been Serah, then the Guardian Corps and then her L’Cie family. How could she, now of all times, abandon those in need for her own selfish gains? But a thought occurred to her, one that made perfect sense.

“I will not abandon them in a time of need, but Fang and Vanille know this land better than anyone. Would it not be at least worth the effort for me to try and seek their help, free them so that Cocoon can adjust to Gran Pulse?” 

“Indeed, it would be, but have you forgotten the recent grumblings of my children from Cocoon? They have life and an abundance before them, and yet they complain. And then there is a matter of the two you seek to free are from the very land they once warred against. Are you ready to stand between them as a shield between both Gran Pulse and Cocoon? And there is one more thing Claire, have you forgotten about Ragnarok?”

Lightning’s eyes snapped to Etro’s. They’d fulfilled their focus, how can Ragnarok still be an issue?

“I don’t understand, aren’t Vanille and Fang free of Ragnarok, they completed their focus?”

“Have you not listened to Fang’s words, to Vanille’s during your journey? Fang was chosen to be Ragnarok, Vanille volunteered to keep the priests from killing her. Vanille’s choice was voluntary, to save a loved one.”

Lightning’s mind flashed with this information, sifting through everything they’d talked about during their journey and there was one question that Fang had never figured out an answer to. Why her, when so many L’Cie had come before her? The truth was staring Lightning in the face, it made perfect sense now looking at what she knew about Fang’s life.

“She’s your daughter,” the soldier gasped.

Etro gave Lightning a soft smile. 

“You are all my children Claire, but some have been born of me, and not just by my blood.”

In that instance, Lightning took a knee once more before the goddess, bowing her head.

“I will do it. I will take this journey wherever it leads me.”

Lightning felt a soft touch to her face, it was almost electrifying, but in a good way. Her eyes gazed up into the dark orbs of Etro and the soldier swallowed with emotion.

“Come, Claire, there is much I need to talk to you concerning this journey.”

Etro led her away and it wouldn’t be until much later that the soldier realized that she had never reacted to being called Claire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etro spends time with Lightning, but the soldier ends up feeling she has more questions than answers. After her talk with the goddess comes to a conclusion, Light is faced with her first challenge. How is she going to reach Fang and Vanille, and how is she going to get the two to willingly accept letting go of their sacrifice? More challenges await the soldier and her two companions if they join her, and how is she going to break the news about Ragnarok to Fang, without giving away too much information. This is going to be more difficult than Lightning figured, but she's not about to give up or back down, she has a new focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the first steps of the journey begin! Hang on to your seats, because there will be lots of chaos ahead!

When the goddess led her away, it wasn’t like a walk in the opposite direction, it was more like a walk in an opposite reality. Gone was the crystal spire that Fang and Vanille created to hold up Cocoon, replaced by an ocean tide as far as the eye could see. It’s shore’s glistened like white gold and polished silver as the tide ebbed and flowed in a rhythmic cadence from sparkling sands beneath her feet. 

Lightning was awestruck as she walked along the sandy shores with Etro. Sounds of voices murmured with each roll of the tide, carrying in the prayers of thousands. She lost count at the numbers of those calling Etro, mother. There was a reference in those whispered titles to the goddess that she had never quite heard before. She almost cringed at thinking how angry she had heard Fang speak about the gods and their children. 

“Something on your mind child?”

Light’s thoughts vanished as she regarded the goddess.

“The reference in their prayers, it is something I noticed lacking in Fang whenever she’s spoken about you or the others. Is this why she was cursed with Ragnarok?”

Etro smiled.

“And what makes you think that Ragnarok is a curse, Claire?”

“Ragnarok is known as the world ender, the Fal’Cie had meant for it to destroy Cocoon. Ragnarok was meant to bring death.”

“Yes,” Etro agreed.

“That is what my brothers had intended for Ragnarok. They wanted to bring back our father after all.”

Etro stopped along the shore and regarded Lightning as a parent would a child who did not understand the larger truth.

“Claire, Fang was not forced or cursed into being Ragnarok. She  _ is  _ Ragnarok and she always has been. “

“I don’t understand.”

“I know my child, but have you considered that it is perhaps not yours to understand?”

For a brief moment, Lighting could feel the impulse to clench her fist in anger. Is this what Fang had felt hundreds of years ago when searching for answers? The thought was rather frightening and relieving at the same time.

“She doesn’t want it. Vanille tried to spare Fang the memory of becoming Ragnarok, of almost tearing down Cocoon the first time.”

“Why did you become a soldier in the Guardian Corps, Claire?”

The question stopped Lightning short and anger surged through her with all the truths and emotions held within that seemingly simple question. What relevance did this have to do with Fang and Ragnarok? It was a question that was on her lips but was never uttered. Something was keeping her from speaking that acidic question, and as logic took over her emotional response, she realized what Etro was trying to show her. 

“It was a choice I made to take care of Serah.”

“And Fang did the same when wanting to protect Vanille. She’d made a choice, but she wasn’t aware of Ragnarok.” 

“No more than you were aware of the skills that you possessed when you joined your Guardian Corps, Claire. Fang has always had the ability to become Ragnarok, she was born with it. She may have gone through her entire life and never known, but it was still a part of who she is. Is the beast destructive, yes, very much so.”

Etro cupped the bottom of Claire’s chin, lifting the soldier’s eyes to look directly into hers.

“Do you understand the challenge before you, Claire? If you can convince Fang and Vanille to give up their gift with a suitable placement, you will also have the task of helping Fang on her journey of discovery. She will need a friend and guiding hand, to help her see beyond the beast to find it’s true purpose. It is all a matter of perception, she only needs to view the truth from another perspective.”

“The tasks before you are not going to be easy, and these are only two of the many I have mentioned.”

Etro’s hand fell away, as that steel resolve settled into Lightning’s features. She took a knee before Etro and placed her hand over her heart.

“It’s not a question of can or can’t. Some things in life you just do.”

Lightning looked up into the smiling face of Etro.

“Rise my child. You have already professed your commitment.”

As Lightning stood, it felt as if a storm whipped through her being, but at its center was the most serene feeling that the soldier had ever felt. Her body felt alive, electric if she were honest and when she gazed upon herself she had been granted the armor of Etro. She was covered in black, silver, gold, purple and feathers? 

The soldier was armored from neck to toe, and she felt strength in her that surpassed her short time as a L’Cie. Her first instinct was to want to look for a brand, as a new focus had been given to her. But instinctually, she knew that she had not been, even though the feeling of power was undeniable. 

“Your thoughts do not deceive you, Claire. You will need your abilities in the challenges to come.”

The soldier in her did not question, only accepted what she thought of as a gift from Etro. Protection for the unknown that the goddess mentioned, and the strength to go toe to toe with Ragnarok if Fang could not control herself. The thought comforted her, but it also disturbed her knowing that she may need it to fight the Huntress at all.

Lightning drew her blazefire, but it too was remarkably transformed. She felt more like a knight than a soldier. Looking back at the goddess, she knew without asking that her armor and weapons would be there when she called for them. As she sheathed her weapon, reality shifted and she was back in her Guardian Corps uniform, blazefire strapped securely around her thigh. 

“Open your hand,” the goddess commanded.

Lightning did so without hesitation. Etro’s knight no sooner had her hand opened than a piercingly bright light filled her palm. When the light faded and she could see clearly, a purple earring and a small string of orange, white and turquoise beads.

“Consider these tokens like summoning stones. Use them sparingly and use them wisely, as there will be times that summoning Fang and Vanille will serve a greater purpose than your own heart’s desire for their company.”

Etro caressed the side of Lightning’s face.

“That is all I can give you my child. This is your journey, you must use what has been given you, and what you already possess to find the answers you seek.”

The soldier went to speak when she suddenly found herself standing before the crystal spire. In her hand, she clutched the items that Etro had given her. So little information was given to her, but she was the one to accept this challenge. As Lightning held onto the tokens that were her reminders of Fang and Vanille, she wondered if there was a way to speak to them without using the unknown limited uses. But then again, maybe they only worked for certain things and it wasn’t a number of times in which she could summon either one, or both. 

Lightning’s head spun a little. If she could just speak to them without having to summon them to her. She should have asked Etro for a moment to talk to them while they were in crystal sleep. With a sigh, she held the tokens clutched in her hand as she leaned against the spire. Her hand rested on the crystal, desire to speak with them welling up in her with a great need. The soldier closed her eyes and wished she could have at least had one moment with them, without having to use the summoning tokens.

“Lightning?”

Lightning’s eyes popped open and the soldier spun in the direction of the voice. She was standing on the hill, just outside of Oerba.

“Vanille?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was just thinking of how I could talk with you and Fang.”

“Huh, come to think of it, why am I here?”

Vanille shifted her hip and struck that “thinking pose” that Lightning had become all too familiar with.

“I mean, we’re still in crystal stasis, yeah?”

“And from what I remember, we don’t dream. We never have.”

Lightning looked around her for Fang, unlike Vanille, she wasn’t going to waste her time debating a gift from the goddess. 

“Vanille, where’s Fang?”

“Oh, she’s probably down by the pier. She goes there when she can’t hunt.”

Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Vanille by the wrist and started walking.

“Ow, Lightning, you’re hurting me! What’s wrong?”

“Sorry.”

The soldier loosened her grip.

“I need to talk to you and Fang. I have an idea and I need to get the two of you onboard to make it happen.”

“Well, all you needed to do was say so, no need dragging me by the arm to get me there.”

“Sorry, Vanille.”

“You said that already.”

“It’s important, at least it’s important to me. I never meant to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.”

Suddenly Lighting found Vanille’s hand in hers and the girl was skipping. Despite the fact that she couldn’t imagine a 19-year-old skipping, the soldier found herself smiling. Light also found herself being studied by the redhead as they moved toward town. 

“There’s something different about you. I can’t put my finger on it, but it will come to me.”

The two arrived at the pier, to find a confused Huntress staring out at the waves gently flowing toward the shore. By the tension in her shoulders, Lightning knew that Fang’s mind was not likely in a pleasant place.

“Alright, who screwed things up? I’ve got the bladed end of a lance just itching for some action.”

Fang turned around and looked right at Lightning, seemingly unsurprised by her presence or Vanille’s. The anger in the Huntress's face was enough to stop the soldier in her tracks.

“Nothing’s happened, Fang. You two are still in crystal sleep, it’s only been a week since we fought Orphan.”

Fang’s anger seemed to bleed out of her and the more relaxed pose replaced it. The Huntress rested her lance along her shoulder and she quirked an eyebrow at the soldier.

“Then, what are you doing here Sunshine?”

“Well, I spoke to Etro…”

“Let me stop you right there. Leave the gods, goddesses and their nutty kids alone, Lightning. It leads to nothing but trouble, trust me.”

Lightning almost laughed at Fang’s words, but the Huntress incessant need to keep running her mouth was starting to irritate the soldier.

“Didn’t any of you listen at all? Vanille and I saved Cocoon, let’s leave it at that please and let me sleep in peace!”

“Fang.”

“If you Cocoonians woke another Fal’Cie and started this all over again, it’s all on you!”

“FANG!”

“I’m not going through this again…”

“Would you shut up! You stubborn pompous, bullheaded Pulsian!”

Vanille gasped, her hands going to her mouth and her eyes as big as saucers. Where they suddenly back to square one with each other after having come so far? Fang glared at Lightning, and the soldier glared back.

“That’s Gran Pulsian to you, Sunshine.”

“Tch.”

The soldier shook her head and took a deep breath. How was she going to convince this stubborn,  _ GRAN PULSIAN _ , if they were already starting off like this?

“Fang, will you please just listen. What has gotten into you, to begin with? I’m here a few seconds and it already feels like we’re back to that first day in Palumpolum.”

The Huntress sighed.

“Sorry Light.”

Fang sauntered closer to Lightning and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s good to see you, but why are you here?”

It was the Huntress way of apologizing, and Lightning would take it, knowing that she was just as hard-headed as her friend. For a moment though, there was a surge of that anger at the two Pulsians for leaving them.

“Fulfilling my promise, that we’d all get home, that we’d all be together.”

“We were supposed to finish this focus, together!”

Lightning punctuated her words with a jab to Fang’s shoulder, but the brunette didn’t react, she merely studied Lighting for several moments.

“It’s not like we planned it like that!” Vanille chimed in.

“Fang and I realized that we had the ability to keep Cocoon from falling, so we did it, for all of you.”

“All that time we took, to work together to complete our focus and the two of you made a decision for everyone else.”

Fang frowned.

“Someone had too. Wasn’t that the point, Light, to save Cocoon. Vanille and I were capable of doing it, no one else! So, yeah, we made a decision without you!”

Lightning clenched her fists. What was wrong with her? She wasn’t the one that ever showed a lack of control when it came to her emotions.

“You didn’t ask  _ me _ ! You didn’t ask me if it was okay that I lost the two closest friends that I’ve ever had!”

Whatever anger or frustration was in Fang when this conversation began, evaporated in an instant and a quick glance to Vanille revealed the sadness and guilt the Huntress knew would be on her childhood friend’s face. It was a response that neither woman had allowed to cross their minds. This time, the brunette’s hand squeezed the soldier’s shoulder.

“We didn’t know Light.”

Lightning found herself suddenly embraced by an emotional Vanille and despite feeling so exposed from laying her emotions bare, she found herself returning the hug. Much to her chagrin, as a smiling Huntress gave her a look.

“So, are you here to chew us out then?” Fang questioned.

“No, not exactly. Etro said there is a way to free you both, but I have to convince you to allow a substitute solution. I can’t take your willing sacrifice away, I can only ask if you two will be satisfied with an alternative.”

Fang’s eyes immediately dropped to the place above Lightning’s chest where her brand had once been.

“You didn’t Light? You didn’t take another focus?”

“No, there’s no brand involved, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Fang seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, before scrutinizing eyes found the soldiers.

“You feel different, Light. Just what kind of deal did you make with Etro?”

There was nothing you could get past Fang, but considering the information, she knew know, was it so surprising?

“Just a little gift from Etro, to help in the days ahead.”

“That tells me there’s more to it than just you looking to get us released.”

“There’s a lot more, but it’s a moot point if neither one of you is willing to allow a substitute to take your place,” Lightning added.

“Does it involve another person taking our place?” Vanille asked.

“Etro really didn’t say, Vanille. But she did say there were ways to accomplish freeing you that would not go against your wishes.”

“I won’t do it if someone else has to take our place,” the red-head replied adamantly. 

“And I’m sorry, Light. I won’t leave Vanille in here alone if she won’t go.”

Lightning looked the two Oerbans in the eye. She had expected this, so she wasn’t surprised. But how were they going to move forward if the answer is another living being is the answer to their replacement?

“LIght, if Etro said this can’t begin without our agreement, how are you supposed to have it if there’s no answer to what that replacement is?”

“I don’t know, Fang. The goddess said that this was a journey, she couldn’t give me the answers, we have to find them ourselves.”

“Unless...” Vanille began.

“Unless what she actually meant was the agreement had to be at the actual time that the substitute would take our place?!”

Vanille looked at Lightning with renewed hope in their discussion.

“Meaning, that we can find out what the substitute is before we agree to switch.”

A soft laugh left, Lightning and she hugged Vanille again.

“So, I guess we’ve got our first task set out before us.”

“Looks that way Sunshine, but what is the rest that you haven’t told us.”

The soldier sobered for a moment. Maybe getting her two friends to accept the substitute was going to be the easiest part of this journey. Lightning looked Fang in the eye, she could sense that the Huntress was expecting a lot of the news she was about to deliver. 

“Outside of looking for a substitute to hold up Cocoon, some of the tasks are what you would have expected had you not changed into Ragnarok.”

“You mean, not skewering the Vipers with my lance?” Fang replied.

“That, and by helping the refugees learn to live and learn about Gran Pulse.” 

“And...” Fang continued.

The Huntress was making this difficult and an uneasy edge had wormed its way back into her stance and her speech. 

“Etro mentioned a darkness growing on the land. There is a threat looming out in the darkness, she didn’t go into any more detail.”

“What aren’t you saying, Light?” the Huntress persisted.

“That we have a huge undertaking, not only do we have to find a suitable substitute to hold up the spire, we have to figure out a way to get the refugees to accept you and Vanille, to help teach them how to live on the land and how not to do it where you’ll run them through with your lance. On top of that Fang, there’s the looming issue of a threat on the horizon we know nothing about and…. how the hell I’m supposed to prepare you to deal with the fact you’re still Ragnarok, without hurting you!”

The words just came out in a jumbled mess, but that’s exactly how she felt right now. Fang didn’t say a thing, she just looked at the soldier and Vanille, the red-head looked defeated and on the verge of tears.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning heads back to speak to Serah, but chaos erupts, bringing a sudden danger to the refugees. The load is too much for the regular civilian's and since her old l'Cie group is without their powers, the soldier calls upon some friends. Will it be enough, and what caused the current trouble they're now facing?

It was like a blow to the stomach, one she was completely unprepared for, and all Fang could do was look at those in her life and how the news had affected them. Poor Van, she was about to cry and did that look like shame? Damn, was there  _ still  _ something the redhead was keeping from her? And Light, she looked guilty for telling her this, as if she’d been the one that had cursed her with Ragnarok, to begin with.

But the Huntress took it all in stride, hadn’t she been living with this since her branding? Why should it be any different now?  _ Because they had completed their fucking focus!  _ Her mind had screamed even as she gave them that smirk of hers, blowing it off like it was nothing. Fuck Etro, and all of the gods if that’s how they wanted to play things.

“And here I thought crystal sleep would be boring again.”

Funny how the two people that were with her were giving her concerned looks. Fang just grinned another toothy grin.

“Well, Sunshine, guess we still have things to do. What’s your plan?”

Lightning’s eyes narrowed. She wasn’t buying this for one minute, and by the concerned look in Vanille’s eyes, she wasn’t either. Almost on reflex, the soldier’s fist balled and it took all she had to keep from knocking some sense into this stubborn woman. She could talk to the Huntress later, she needed to get back to Serah and the others and fill her sister in. Which was not a conversation she was looking forward to.

“I need to talk to Serah and explain things.” Lighting replied as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“After some sleep, we need to start working on getting the refugees accustomed to Pulse and how to live on the land. Which means help from the two of you, so that they can see the Fal’Cie’s lies about Cocoon and Gran Pulse.”

The weight of their tasks had suddenly begun to hit Light, but she confronted it like she always did, with rock hard determination. 

“And while we’re integrating the  _ Cooconians  _ into life on Gran Pulse, we need to search for a substitute to hold up the spire and what this darkness is that Etro mentioned.”

“Oh, is that all?” Fang replied.

“I haven’t met a challenge yet that could keep me down. And with the three of us, no one will stand a chance.” 

And the brunette flourished her lance to drive her point home. Unhappy or not, at least she’d have something to take her frustration out on. Bad guys, bring them on, they’ll get a taste of her lance!

Unconvinced that the thought of Ragnarok wasn’t bothering the Huntress, there wasn’t much Lighting could do until she’d talked with Serah. After some rest and a plan of attack, she would talk with Fang, just the two of them. 

“I’ll see you two in a while then.”

The soldier turned to leave and then stopped, turning back to her two friends.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad to see you both again.”

“You too Light,” Fang responded.

“You too Lightning,” Vanille replied at the same time. 

Leaving had been a little better this time around, despite the heavy work laid out before them. The biggest of which Lightning was sure would be dealing with Fang and Ragnarok. But the thoughts of Serah and having to tell her yet again, that she was putting the two of them on hold would not go well. She could almost hear the lecture from the Huntress about throwing away the gift they’d given them.

  
  


********

  
  


Serah sighed. 

Were they really going to start off like this? Lighting griped about the Huntress being stubborn, but it takes one to know one. Did her sister even get that concept? There was no sense waiting up for her, Claire would return when she was ready. Until then, Serah was going to get some rest, that way she could give her sister what for, first thing in the morning. 

By the time Serah awoke, it was to the smell of breakfast cooking. She inhaled deeply, grateful to her fiance for making breakfast so she could sleep in. But it wasn’t Snow whom she came across as she entered their little kitchen. Lightning had just set down two plates as she stepped into the room. 

“Apology accepted,” Serah said as she sat down.

“But that isn’t getting you out of a lecture.”

“I know. Eat your breakfast, before it gets cold. We can talk after.”

Serah wasn’t about to argue, the group had worked hard just to get up what little shelters they had in the last week. They were all physically exhausted if you wanted to know the truth, and there was still so much work to do. And having a warm meal waiting for you, that was a luxury in Gran Pulse at the moment. 

The two sisters ate in relative silence, both occupied with the weighty conversation ahead. Lighting wasn’t the type for small talk and Serah just didn’t feel like wasting the energy on it. She cringed to think that they had gotten this routine down pat, the no speaking and moving around each other like total strangers. This was what irritated her so much with Light’s obsession for wanting to free Fang and Vanille.

They’d been given an opportunity to fix this, and she was once again acting like everything else was more important. If it was, couldn’t she just tell her?! At least then, Serah could move on knowing that her sister did not want a close relationship. 

“Do you mind if we go for a walk?”

“No, the fresh air would do us both good,” Serah admitted.

To Serah’s surprise, Lightning handed her a bow as they approached the door.

“Where did you get this?”

“One of the soldier’s salvaged it on a trip to Cocoon. I took it from the armory when I got back earlier this morning.”

Serah eyed her sister.

“I don’t want you going outside the main encampment without it. I’ll get to the reasons why in a moment. I need you to do me a favor and hear what I have to say. I promise after I’m finished telling you what I need to, that you’ll have my undivided attention. You can say whatever is on your mind, and I won’t interrupt you.”

“Alright.” Serah readily agreed.

And so Lightning began by telling Serah about her trip to the spire, her fit of anger, her meeting with Etro, the discussion with the goddess, minus the revelation of Fang’s divine heritage, of course, the impending danger and the talk with the two Gran Pulse natives. And during the entire time, Serah never once stopped her sister.

“So, you actually met Etro?”

“I did and she’s beautiful Serah, not like the mechanized versions of the Fal’Cie, but like us. Or I suppose the more appropriate thought would be, we’re more like her.”

Serah contemplated her sister’s words before gripping the bow a little tighter.

“And that would explain this.” She said as she hefted the bow up a little higher.

“I’m afraid so.” Lightning replied.

Serah stopped and looked around her. Lightning had described to her, the wild beauty that she saw in Fang and looking around, she could see where that analogy came from. 

“It really is beautiful here.”

“It is.” Light agreed.

“So, how are you going to deal with Fang and her being Ragnarok? From what you said, she’s not happy about it.”

“I don’t know Serah. Ragnarok really wasn’t an issue until the truth was revealed, but by that time we weren’t so concerned about it. And Fang’s brand was burned out, it wasn’t until Cocoon was falling that we really saw her, but it was more than just her, Vanille had been a part of it then too.” 

“So, how can it still be affecting Fang and not Vanille?” Serah asked in confusion.

“Fang was chosen, Serah. Vanille had only volunteered to save her from being put to death by the priests. I know, it’s a complicated situation, but we only have to worry about Fang.”

“So, how can I help?” Serah said without a moment of contemplation.

Lightning laughed, and so very unlike her, pulled Serah into a hug.

“By being you.”

A scream roused the two sisters from their chat, and Lightning was off toward the sound without a word. One scream was followed by more and before Lightning and Serah reached the makeshift town, gunfire and chaos had ensued. Her younger sister gasped, but for the soldier, she’d seen this barely two weeks before. It was the mad dash to Orphan on Cocoon, with all sorts of Gran Pulse beasts suddenly appearing everywhere. Could someone say, deja vu?

It was autonomic, she didn’t need to think about it at all, as she reached for her weapons case strapped to her thigh. In less than a heartbeat, the case was unbuckled, her weapon unsheathed and extended toward her first target. Before the blade was fully extended, she was clothed from neck to toe in the beautiful feminine armor of Etro. Lightning barely registered her sister’s words or the soft touch of feathers against bare skin.

“How has this suddenly become your normal life?!”

Her words would have likely made Lightning laugh, but the mess before them was no laughing matter. Gran Pulse’s wildlife had suddenly gone insane.

“Stay close.” Lightning told Serah.

Etro’s Knight charged the King Behemoth, taunting him away from the terrified refugees running for their lives. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lightning registered the report of Sazh’s pistols, Snow’s voice coordinating NORA and Hope right on the idiot’s heels. A smile touched her lips as she took on the behemoth, it was just like during their focus.

Whatever was going on with the creatures of the land, Lightning quickly realized they all seemed to be in an angered state, frenzied almost. The massive behemoth brought down his fists, pounding the ground and sending several fleeing Cocoonians flying through the air. The soldier slid under one fist, buffeting the blow for an individual caught in the rampage. The jarring strike rattled Light’s teeth, but her arms surprisingly held fast. Fang was definitely more adept in the strength department as the soldier felt awkward bracing the fist of the beast to allow the unfortunate victim to escape. 

“Pick on someone your own size!” Lightning grunted.

Before the soldier could push the beast away, her request was granted, but not in the way she was expecting. Lightning was suddenly broadsided by a Megistotherian, sending her like a cannon shot into a large tree trunk. All Serah could do was watch in terror as she scrambled toward her sister. Arrows were flying from her bow as she ran, to what she was sure to be a morbid scene. 

“Claire!”

For the moment the two predators seemed content, fighting each other, rather than worrying about the petite woman running toward her sister. In true Farron fashion, Serah slid in right next to her big sister, who was currently moving back to her feet. 

“Well, that’s going to leave a mark.” Lightning replied more to herself.

The soldier was not in a good mood and the fire that burned with those blue eyes spoke as much. This was not a coincidence, this had been intentional, she could feel it in her entire being. But who would have such power to drive the creatures of Gran Pulse in their direction, some of them so very far from their normal territory. Etro’s words came back to echo in the soldier’s mind, she was getting the first glimpse of the darkness the goddess spoke of. 

“Are you alright?” Serah asked.

“Yes, but we’re going to need help to get this mess cleaned up.”

Lightning opened up her palm and summoned the two stones that represented Fang and Vanille. She hadn’t expected it to happen so soon after having just talked with them, but it was necessary. Perhaps this would be a good stepping stone for helping to ease the situation with Cocoon and Gran Pulse at least concerning the two natives. Apparently, they wouldn’t always need to hunt for the tasks, they would reveal themselves.

“Fang, Vanille, I’m going to need some assistance.” Lightning said.

The crystals exploded into color and before the soldier could even finish asking for help, she heard the Huntress chuckle in the back of her mind. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Fang replied.

Before Serah and Lightning’s eyes, Vanille and Fang appeared weapons already in hand. There was a smirk on the brunette’s face, she was itching for a challenge. Light imagined she had plenty of energy to spend after the Ragnarok conversation, and she wasn’t about to make her hold back. Briefly, the soldier wondered how the two Pulsian’s knew they needed their weapons. Etro’s Knight had her suspicions, but that was a conversation for later. At the moment, she was just glad for the assist.

“Vanille, you and Serah see what you can do to help Snow and the others, Fang and I will handle these two.”

“We’ll finish them up right and be behind you shortly, Van,” Fang added.

With a flourish of her lance, locking the blades into place, Fang winked at Lightning and took off. The soldier rolled her eyes, more out of the amusement of familiarity than irritation. A beat later, she was sprinting after the crazy Huntress, matching her stride for stride. Vanille and Serah just looked at each other, shaking their heads as they both headed out toward the loud mouth of Snow coming from the center of the make-shift town.

Fang’s first swing staggered the Megistotherian before turning her blade flat and launching Lightning up into the air. The soldier flipped over both creatures, landing on the opposite side where she began her attack on the behemoth. In and out she danced around the two creatures, using her blade and casting spells. Light hadn’t even bothered to wonder what abilities she could or could not perform, she could feel the magic as soon as she thought to summon it. Fang for her part was keeping up without blinking an eye, whether the Huntress would begin to question as to why remained to be seen. Of course, the brunette was running her mouth during the whole ordeal, her typical banter.

“Hey Light, when are you going to show me those fancy moves of yours?”

“Do you ever focus?”

Fang barked out a laugh as she sliced through the back tendon of the Megistotherian. Yes, she could be serious, but would Lightning care to have that part of her out all the time the brunette pondered. What was really on her mind, however, was out of her mouth without another thought.

“What the hell is going on that all the beasties are trying to trample your little settlement into the ground, Light?”

“I don’t know yet, but we’ll find out. This was not a coincidence, Fang, this was intentional.”

“Yeah, I got that much. But this is too eerily similar to our last run on Cocoon.”

Lightning actually laughed, and the Huntress had to do a double-take, to see if she’d heard and seen the brief smile like she thought.

“I thought the exact same thing.” 

“Great minds think alike, what can I say!”

Fang spun, connecting again with the beast she battled. A one, two-strike of her bladed lance, before she spun the blade and used the flat side to connect to the chin of the creature, sending it skyward. Before Lightning could even register what the Huntress had done, the brunette leapt from the ground to the back of the behemoth, launching herself after the Megistotherian. Light wondered if her companion was even aware of what she’d done?

At the height of her ascent, Fang used the flat part of her blade and drove it down on top of the creature's head, sending it back to the earth. The Huntress followed, and when the impact of the ground rattled the struggling beast, Fang drove the tip of her spear through its head just in time to watch Lightning finish off the behemoth.

The agile soldier, dodged several swings of the behemoth’s greatsword, bringing her own up as the sound of grinding metal sent sparks along the blade. As the great beast reared up on its hind legs to try and deliver a devastating blow, Lightning backflipped out of the way, sending a spell to stagger the behemoth mid-flip. As the mighty beast staggered backward from the hit, the soldier threw her sword straight at the beast's heart. The sound of its body striking the ground only barely muffled the chaos around them. 

“Now who’s showing off!” The brunette teased.

The two women were hardly out of breath, let alone even breaking a sweat. It would be a conversation for later, but right now they had a town to rescue. What a hell of a first summons for the two native Gran Pulsians, and what a mess this was going to be to sort out after.

“How quaint.”

The two women stopped dead in their tracks and turned around, weapons at the ready to the strange new voice. A man, neither of the women had ever encountered stood before them. Fang’s hackles were immediately raised and Lightning could have sworn she heard her friend growl. The man in question was fairly tall with almost purplish colored hair. As a matter of fact, his whole aura exhumed an air of black and purple, the very colors of Bahamut.

“Who the hell are you?!” Fang demanded.

The stranger’s eyes regarded the Huntress and after a momentary inspection, his lip curled. Oh, he knew this one, she reeked of the beast and of Etro’s blood. 

“Such language suits you, beast. This one, however, there is something familiar about her and I can not place my finger on it. Etro protects you, but why?!” The man said, pointing his blade toward Lightning.

“You didn’t answer her question.” Lightning added.

The man waved a hand as dismissing them both, he would not waste this time with words on Etro’s mutt and her pet soldier. Anger flared in Fang’s eyes and she stepped forward to engage this man, when a wyvern swooped out of the sky, locking its talons through the Huntress’ shoulders. Fang cried out, uncharacteristically dropping her bladed lance. Before Lightning could stop the flying creature, it lifted her companion from the ground, skyward heading away from the soldier.

“Now that there are no other distractions, let’s get properly acquainted.”

Lightning whipped around, her weapon clutched in her hand. Whoever this was, he would pay for this chaos.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning faces a new foe, while Serah, Vanille and the rest of the ex l'Cie struggle to protect the civilians. Meanwhile, Fang has a challenge of her own to deal with, will she be able to handle it before something terrible happens to Lightning and the rest of her family?

“Oh, Serah, this is horrible!” Vanille exclaimed.

“When Fang and I decided to become Ragnarok to save Cocoon, we had no idea that it would cause all of this for you.”

“It’s not your fault, Vanille.” 

Serah replied as they ran toward the middle of the make-shift town. The two petite young women had made several stops along the way to rescue refugees and soldiers alike from the beasts of Gran Pulse. Vanille would slow the beasts, while the youngest Farron used her bow to bring them down before they even got close. It was a fight every step of the way, as the duo had more encounters with individuals at every turn.

Lightning would be proud if she could see Serah and Vanille, the two worked together as well as she and Fang did, only without the banter of the Huntress. The redhead reminded her of Serah, she was full of heart, always trying to be positive and she wasn’t a pushover despite how she appeared. Vanille and Serah were very much alike, just like Lightning and Fang. The two younger sisters were like the heart. The two older sisters could learn a thing or two from their younger siblings about life.

Vanille cast her rod toward a goblin as it raised its arm to attack a small child. When the redhead snatched the nasty goblin backward, Serah let an arrow fly as it stuck true and brought the beast low. A thankful mother ran in and scooped up her child, turning long enough to thank her child’s rescuers. With no time for pleasantries or to even celebrate the two young women continued their journey toward NORA and the former l’Cie.

“Serah!” Snow cried as he saw his fiancee run toward him.

The big guy had to do a double-take when he saw her companion and resist the urge to rub his eyes in disbelief. The group had created a barrier in the center of their little town, as they fought to push back the beasts that continued to charge them. Snow wasn’t the only one that saw Serah’s companion either and Hope couldn’t hide his amazement.

“Vanille?!”

The redhead finally giggled. Even though she and Fang had made peace with sleeping in crystal perhaps forever, she was glad to see her friends. No, she reminded herself, they were her family. Slipping into the barricade with the others, Serah and Vanille added their aid to fighting off the chaos. Snow was busy using his brute strength, Sazh’s pistols were blasting away at any beast attempting to enter their circular haven, while Hope was doing his best to send out his weapon to discourage further breach of their perimeter. What the group wouldn’t give to at least have the access to the magic as the game had changed with a lack of their l’Cie abilities.

Well, they had all expected it to be that way until Snow was injured and out of habit, Vanille reached out and healed Snow with a Cura spell. The redhead was almost as surprised as the others, she wasn’t expecting that to happen at all. With a shrug, she just kept up as much as soon could, knowing that the others were well aware of their inability to do the same. In the back of her mind, the young Oerban knew that there would be a lot of questions at the end of this mess. But that didn’t bother her as much as the sudden feeling of worry for Fang and hoping everything was okay.

Back up and on his feet, Snow continued to use his strength to slow down the horde of beasties, with the knowledge that he would likely be very sore at the end of the night. But that wasn’t about to stop the “hero” from doing his due diligence to protect the people of Cocoon. It became his focus as a l’Cie, and there wasn’t any reason to stop now, powers or no powers. Luckily, he wasn’t the only brute available, Gadot was keeping upswing for swing as the two had taken up a post next to each other. Most of the time, it was a tag-team effort in order to take down beasts as quickly as possible. 

While Vanille was able to provide much better support to the ex l’Cie using magic, Serah was able to provide a means to help bring the creatures down quickly. It wasn’t long until Maqui, Yuj, and Lebreau caught on and rotated in and out of firing upon the beasts that Gadot and Snow worked to bring down. Working in tandem they were developing a rhythm to quickly eliminate each threat and move onto the next. This gave Lt. Amodar and the rest of the GC soldier’s an opportunity to usher more of the civilians into their protected circle. The question was, how much time and supplies did they have to keep this up?

  
  


*****

Lightning’s weapon was drawn, there wasn’t much she could do for Fang at the moment with this threat slowly moving closer. It was the first time that the soldier could recall feeling a need to protect the Huntress and she was torn. Fang would not be happy if she was aware of the fact that Light thought she needed protection, not in the slightest. And the truth was, she shouldn’t feel that way now, especially knowing about the brunette’s heritage. But everything had changed with her conversation with Etro and now the goddess appointed knight felt responsible for the deities daughter. 

“I won’t let you down, Etro.” Lightning said to herself.

“Who are you and why are you doing this?!” Light demanded.

The man gave an ominous laugh that raised the fine hairs on the back of Lightning’s neck. Fear itself did not make one a coward, it was how you handled it. But something in this unknown stranger spoke of a danger they had not encountered as l’Cie. Light gripped the hilt of her blade more tightly, she could feel it in her enemy, there would be a fight.

“How presumptuous of you, that you think you can demand anything.”

Whoever he was, he was quick, as quick as Lightning herself, and the first contact with his broad sword sent tremors through the soldier’s arms. He was as strong as Fang, maybe even stronger, Light wasn’t sure. The soldier had no comparison, she’d never gone up against Ragnarok, and quite frankly she had no desire too. It was Fang, after all, her friend and family. But this new threat, she had no such qualms about giving everything she had. If this was the threat that Etro had warned her about, she wanted to end it as quickly as possible.

“Or, you can be a pompous ass and not answer the question.” Lightning said through gritted teeth.

For his response, the threat swung his weapon again, making a solid strike that the force of the contact brought Etro’s Knight to her knees. Lightning would need more than just her quickness and skill with a blade to help, and so she called upon the magic she knew the goddess had given her. But as she called upon the very air to push back her enemy, the rest was less than satisfactory, it barely moved the man enough for her to backflip out of the reach of his second swing.

“Pathetic, this is who Etro sends against me?!”

Lightning glared at the man, so this was how it was going to be. This time, the soldier was the first to strike, perhaps using a combination of magic and her blade would help to even the playing field. She was no fool, the man was testing her, and to be honest, she was doing the same. With Fang, this sort of activity was enjoyable, but this person was not a friend and his intentions were obvious. He would not hold back and had no concern about whether she was injured. With that knowledge, her renewal of attack would be adjusted accordingly. 

The soldier’s sword clashed with her enemy’s, sending the second screeching sound and sparks of metal against metal. She pushed against his sword with her own as her muscles groaned in complaint, sending a fire spell in his direction as she flipped out of the way. The man acted as if it barely affected him, causing Lightning to double down on her efforts. 

“So, you're not even going to give me a name just out of common decency?” 

Another laugh, but this was one of disdain, and Lightning was quickly growing to dislike this man. She could see why Fang had responded as she had, perhaps out of instinctual knowledge the Huntress was not aware of? But then again, the brunette had always seemed in tune with her instincts, so this was likely no different.

“Names are such trivial things, but if you must know, it is Caius. Caius Ballad.”

The name didn’t mean anything to Lightning, but it was a start, especially since she was sure that was all she would be getting out of the man. But, if Caius was a man, he was extraordinarily gifted and certainly not ordinary. And the soldier was soon to find out, just how unordinary he was, as he sent an aero spell her way that nearly knocked her off her feet. Etro’s Knight had remained steadfast, but she had left a mark several feet long from his attack and she was sure that her new enemy had not even used the full force available to him. That thought alone had caused the hairs to prickle along her arms and the back of her neck. 

Light had no backup, and she hoped that Fang was okay, but that did not help either woman’s situation at the moment. She was already feeling winded and the slick feel of perspiration beginning to coat her forehead. For Caius’ part, the man looked barely winded, let alone as if he had been given a workout. He looked bored actually and that did more to fan the fear growing in her belly and her anger. It was time to use everything she got, and as the soldier backflipped out of the way to give herself room, she called upon a Thundaga spell. She would light her enemy’s world up with all her strength. 

The spell ripped out of her, rather painfully if she could admit it to herself, flying at Caius with incredible speed. There was a loud CRACK and then BOOM, giving Etro’s Knight a second to believe that the spell had hit true, but her eyes grew in amazement as she realized the truth. 

Her foe had raised his sword and with another ominous laugh and sneer, he merely batted at the strike, sending it Lightning’s way. The speed at which the spell rebounded was too quick and Light was hit in the chest with the full might of her spell, knocking her across the battlefield.

Lightning lay dazed, her armor smoldering from the strike. She couldn’t move, as hard as she tried, she was paralyzed from her own attack. Caius was on her in a second, the sneer of disdain never leaving his face. His sword was poised to strike and there was nothing that the soldier could do to counteract his intentions. 

“YOU were given the mantle of Knight? It doesn’t matter, I will send you back to Etro, it will be a clear enough message!”

Caius raised his weapon to deal the final blow.

  
  


*****

  
  


Fang was more than just in a bit of pain, she was pissed! The wyvern had its claws deep into her shoulders and it was not about to let go without a fight. Not to mention that the Huntress was dangling in mid-air disturbingly held fast by the talons in her flesh. If it weren’t for the bones in her body holding the claws, they would have torn through the flesh before they’d even left the ground. And looking down was not an option, the brunette was high enough to know that a fall like this would normally kill her.

But she wasn’t exactly normal, was she? The physical and emotional crashed down on Fang like an avalanche. She felt scattered emotionally and physically, it was information overload that the Huntress had not dealt with and she could feel the beast rise within with the quickness of a wildfire during the dry season. Physical pain grappled with the emotional, one feeling gave rise to another, only to be knocked out by the raging anger within. The catalyst that set the brunette over the edge was the fact that she’d left Lightning alone to deal with a threat.

“NO!”

Fang’s cry was strangled by the roar of the beast. Her last thoughts were of Lightning and the others facing chaos below and she’d been taken out of the fight with such relative ease. The threat, the man below was dangerous and the woman and the creature within knew it. Ragnarok reached up with her arms disregarding the pain she felt to do so and grabbed hold of the wyvern’s legs. With one quick snap, the transformed Huntress broke the legs of the surprised creature. Dazed by the sudden attack her aerial foe began to plummet from the sky. With one quick, clean jerk, the talons were free of her flesh and the flying creature had been sent hurtling towards the earth. 

The wyvern impacted with a loud thud, only to be followed seconds later from the conquering beast. The flying dragon twitched, in the last throes of death, but Ragnarok was out for blood and would not be satisfied until she tasted it. Clawed hands sunk into the flesh of the dying creature, ripping the head clean from the body with a mighty roar. The World Ender was back and its anger had long since been squelched. With a leap, the beast left the dead creature to the earth and bounded in the direction of its intended enemy.

The path that led back to Lightning crossed the center of the makeshift town and the transformed Huntress landed with the deafening sound of an explosion. If the world for the refugees had seemed like chaos before, then the world ender had delivered on her name. Screams erupted anew as the beast stood momentarily confused at the rushing of beats and men. But one among the group knew this new creature well and Vanille in her fright for Fang called out her friend’s name.

“FANG!”

Recognizing the sound of that voice, Ragnarok’s head snapped in the direction of the redhead and with a quick assessment and memory of who this female was, lept over to her and snatched her up. Despite appearances, the beast held the woman with the utmost delicacy and intention to protect, but that did not stop guns from being pointed her way. The World Ender snarled at the offending danger to the one she held in her arms.

“Fang?” 

The beast turned toward the new voice, a flicker of recognition to the giant blond male. But not everyone could afford to look at and deal with this new threat, the stunned beasts quickly shook off the distraction and continued their attack. A pounding on her chest brought the World Ender’s face toward the weak assault.

“Fang put me down. Please, these people need our help!”

Pleading eyes that swam with the threat of tears looked upon a loved one.

“Please Fang, remember, we’re here to help. Remember our last focus, you and me and the rest of the l’Cie?”

Somehow amidst the ongoing carnage, the transformed Huntress found the faces of Sazh, and Hope, before resting back on Snow. With a gentle touch, she set the girl back down and snarled, causing several of the refugees to flinch in terror. Ragnarok roared and several of the Cocoonian people thought that this was it, they would be ripped to shreds by the new threat. But instead, the beast leapt at the first creature threatening the group. Picking the behemoth up, the changed Fang slammed it into one of the nearby buildings. 

“This can’t end well,” Sazh muttered as he kept Dajh close.

“Not the buildings Fang!” Snow exclaimed as the beast continued to attack the other creatures.

Ragnarok took hold of another animal, using it as a battering ram to slam against the other beasts of the land. It wasn’t until she heard the crack of a Thundaga spell that the altered Pulsian remembered who her true target was. Smashing the brute currently in her hands into the ground, she quickly jumped in the direction of her main target. The taste of blood and vengeance stirring the World Ender into a frenzy. In her wake, several of the buildings around her had been smashed to pieces in the fight. 

Caius raised his blade and with all his strength drove the sword down. Lightning sucked in a breath, as the tip pierced her armor. The Knight cried out in pain as the sword was drug across the shiny metal and parts of her chest from a sudden impact that had knocked her attacker’s sword askew. Ragnarok had broadsided the man in a full-on charge and the soldier had felt the brunt of the sudden attack. 

The pain had been enough to jolt motion back into Etro’s Knight. Sitting up, she brought her hand immediately to the damaged armor. Blood seeped from the places that the blade had pierced her protection, but the reaction was nearly pain reflex because Lightning’s mind was not on her wounds at all. While her hand had gone to her chest, the soldier’s head had turned into the direction that her attacker had gone. Trying to swallow past the lump of emotion in her throat, Light now saw the reason for her salvation, Ragnarok.

As quickly as she was able, Lightning was back on her feet and sped into the direction the two had gone. Ragnarok had left a trail of downed trees and foliage in her attack. She could hear Caius cursing at her friend as he battled the beast. The altered Fang was relentless, and Light knew in that instant that the Huntress would not cease until one of them was dead. Her heart caught in her throat as her strategic mind went into quick assessments to end this battle without the newly awakened Pulsian or herself dying. 

“Give it up Caius, you don’t stand a chance.”

The man disappeared in a mist of chaos as Ragnarok stumbled from the sudden loss of her enemy. He reappeared a short distance away, as the once again enraged beast looked at the new player on the field. There was an exchange of looks between the Knight and the World Ender that brought a sudden realization to Caius. Something in that moment clicked in his mind, he could not stop them both, but he had some new information that neither woman was aware of, something he would exploit for all it’s worth. As the beast hesitated, Caius gave them some parting words.

“It is but a battle and you have given me more than I need to win the war. I should thank Etro that the two of you are so blind to the truth. She has given me the means to bring to her as much pain as she has to the rest of us.”

Caius disappeared in a puff of chaos filled smoke, leaving Ragnarok to ponder Etro’s Knight. With her enemy gone, the beast snarled at Lightning, reminding her of her vow to the goddess. But her friend, her family looked none too pleased with her, and the soldier had to wonder if this had to do with their last conversation. 

“Fang?” 

Ragnarok tilted her head as if she were listening to another voice. Before the soldier knew it, the beast was upon her and with a wicked flick of its tail, Lightning found herself back on the ground, looking up at a new threat. Goddess help her if Fang couldn’t remember who she was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning confrontation with Ragnarok brings about concerns, not only within Fang, but the people of Cocoon. Will Lightning be able to mend the rift between these two worlds when there is so much bitter history, and how will the soldier deal with the Huntresses ultimatum?

It was one thing to see Ragnarok from a distance and quite another to have her breathing in your face. Lightning had not witnessed this version of the brunette, without her joining with Vanille. She was still impressive, and the altered Fang was still very scary. This version was all the Huntress though, and there was no mistaking the calculating and predatory gaze examining every inch of Etro’s Knight. Light could feel the power surging through the flexing muscles of her altered friend and when that altered friend narrowed her beastly eyes, the soldier knew Ragnarok felt her Etro given powers too. Ragnarok growled menacingly and Lightning Farron glared.

“Fang, don’t make me have to smack some sense back into you. We’re not men and this isn’t a pissing match. Fight, damn it, don’t take the coward’s way out.”

Ragnarok’s tail twitched angrily behind her and Lightning caught the movement just in time as her tail landed inches from the soldier’s head. The beast did not twitch or move as her eyes bore into the very soul of the soldier. Etro’s Knight was inflamed with anger, but she stopped short of attacking her friend. She was being tested and Light did not like it one bit. In the distance, she could hear Vanille and Serah, and the elder Farron did not want to let her family see an altercation take place when they were needing to build bridges instead.

Vanille’s voice apparently was enough to cause the altered Fang to move, if only the eyes, to look in the direction of the sound. The action was enough for Lighting to capitalize on and she thrust with both her feet to buck the beast off of her. Her altered friend landed backward on her feet, with a grace and style very reminiscent of the soldier herself. Was Ragnarok mocking her? Now, Lightning was really pissed. It was one thing to posture, but it was something else to rub her face in her own Etro given abilities.

“Now you're acting like an ass.”

Caius had greatly underestimated Fang, by calling her a beast. There was nothing mindless in either form the woman took and this altered form was a lot more deadly. But Lightning was not about to let whatever form her friend took, behave like this, it was time to act. Apparently, Ragnarok had the same thought, because the two came at each other head-on, with sword and claws leaving the same spark and grind as two pieces of metal clashing in opposition. The soldier grunted at the force of each blow her friend delivered. And the more they battled, the angrier the World Ender became.

“Fang, snap out of it!” Lightning grunted.

“You’re acting like Snow, don’t be an idiot!”

As the two friends battled it out, Lighting could hear her sister and Vanille’s voices growing closer. And it was likely that there would be people from Cocoon right behind them, she had to end this and soon. 

“Come on Fang, don’t let Vanille and Serah see you like this. Your sister’s counting on you,  _ I’m _ counting on you.”

Dancing and weaving in and out, even in the form of Ragnarok, a part of Lightning thrilled at the way the two of them meshed in battle, even against each other. But time was of the essence and when Light raised her sword to counter another blow, her hand was grabbed in a vise-like grip instead. Etro! Fang’s hold on her actually hurt! What would she do if the goddess hadn’t given her back these powers and more? The soldier knew that her wrist would have been easily crushed. 

Ragnarok’s tail, and damn that tail, flicked up and knocked the weapon out of her compromised hand. Lightning suddenly felt herself losing ground, and literally as she was being pushed back by Fang. Her free hand went up to strike her friend across the face, but not before it was snatched up by Ragnarok’s other hand. Lo that she was to admit it, Light felt a brief flash of panic as her feet slid backward on the earth.

“Fang, as much as I would love to continue this sparring session. I need you to come back to me. I need my friend.” 

It was almost instantaneous, one moment the massive hands of Ragnarok were pushing Lightning back and before her eyes, the beast was replaced with Fang. Only, her friend still looked furious and whether she was aware of it or not, her strength had not diminished as Light’s back struck a tree. The Huntress pinned her wrists above her head and bodily leaned into the soldier to keep her from moving.

“ _ This _ is why I would rather be left in crystal!” Fang spat.

Green eyes bore into blue and Lightning could not find the energy to fight her, or even to be angry. The soldier had seen the pain in her friend’s eyes before, but now it was compounded and so was the guilt. 

“Why couldn’t you just take the goddamned gift, Light!”

_ “FANG!”  _

It was Vanille, and Fang hung her head, knowing that Serah and several others stood not far away. Her hold on Lightning was released, the Huntress felt so many things that it was hard to tell which was the most prominent. The soldier never moved, instead, Light hesitantly placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“I promise, we’ll work this out. I’m here for you, Fang.”

The Huntress knocked Lightning’s touch away as Vanille nearly whined a plea in her name again. The redhead ran up to her adopted sister, not caring what mood she was in and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Serah came up beside her sister as Snow handed Fang her lance. The two warriors had not broken eye contact. Etro’s Knight was angry and slightly hurt, and the brunette, it was hard to tell because there were so many emotions crossing her face at the moment, one couldn’t tell. But the soldier was nothing if not as stubborn as her friend, and she tried one more time.

“Fang...”

“Don’t Fang me, Light, this conversation isn’t o...”

Just like that, both Fang and Vanille vanished and Lightning was left in the wake of the aftermath. Facing a large group of people, voices began to complain immediately, turning into one droning sound of annoyance to Etro’s Knight. Light closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose as she fought for her own stability. Not even Serah’s gentle touch upon her shoulder stirred her enough to look up at the cacophony of noise. 

“Claire, how can I help.”

Lightning looked over at her baby sister, but she wasn’t really a baby was she? Serah hadn’t been for a long time and Light suddenly felt at ease knowing she was beside her.

“Just like any other crisis, Serah. We’ll treat the wounded, repair the physical damage and clean up, then we’ll deal with the people of Cocoon.”

Serah cast her older sister a worried look. She already could tell that a huge weight was placed on her sister’s shoulders and it wasn’t just being Etro’s Knight.

“What about Fang?”

“I’ll deal with her after we take care of the refugees. Hopefully, it will give her time to cool off and for Vanille to talk some sense into her.”

It had taken all day, with a collective group, to clean up the mess made by Caius. Lightning had jumped in and worked alongside the refugees and the remaining GC to set everything back to how it was. It had given the soldier time to wonder if she’d made the wrong choice of summoning her friends when she did. Had she used the opportunity too soon to summon them? Etro had never given her a time limit or even told her how the stones would work. Light had just assumed they were like the stones of their Eidolons. What they were doing now would have been much more beneficial to smoothing over Pulse and Cocoon relations.

A meeting had been gathered around town, at the very epicenter of where the bulk of the survivors had taken their stand against the Pulse wildlife. Lt. Amodar had requested that Lightning speak, given the current circumstances. The soldier was not thrilled, but she had sworn to Etro to take on this very kind of task. Light was struck with the sudden feeling that she had become Etro’s personal representative, to the rest of her children. It was both absurd, arrogant and honestly more terrifying than the end of the world. Stepping up to the center of the town, she was encircled by all the survivors of Cocoon.

“What are you going to do about that  **_BEAST_ ** !” someone yelled from the group.

“Yeah! We were nearly killed by its rampage through town!”

A sudden chorus of voices wrang out, demanding Light take action, they were suddenly silenced by the report of two pistols. 

“Here the woman out!” Sazh replied.

Lightning couldn’t help the smirk that touched her lips. Her family had her back, including Fang and Vanille. With that thought, Light finally spoke up.

“That beast as you call her has a name, it’s Oerba Yun Fang, and she’s my friend. I know that the situation you’re all in is terrifying and confusing, but she wasn’t the one responsible for what happened with the Gran Pulse wildlife.”

“How do we know! Like you said, she’s your friend!” another voice shouted.

“Look at the damage to our home, such as they are!” yet another person yelled.

The complaining began anew, people angrily shouting disparaging comments about Gran Pulse and Fang.

“ **ENOUGH**!” Lightning shouted as she quieted the populace with a glare.

Serah had to elbow Snow in the ribs as the man chuckled. Her sister needed to get through to the people and her fiance didn’t need to make her job even more difficult. Much to the younger Farron’s exasperation, the tall blonde still made a comment.

“You tell em sis!”

Ignoring Snow, it only took a moment for the stoic soldier to school her emotions and address these ungrateful people.

“Here is the truth, whether you want to believe it or not. Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille are the reasons you’re all alive today. If it hadn’t been for Ragnarok, we’d all be dead and what remains of Cocoon smashed into the earth of Gran Pulse. They made a sacrifice to save you from the mechanisms of the Fal’Cie.”

Lightning wasn’t about to allow an interruption again, so she let the people of Cocoon have it.

“If you want someone to blame for the predicament you’re in, look at a reflection! We allowed the Fal’Cie to lull us into laziness and stupidity by letting them do everything for us. We bought into their lies as they took our loved ones in the purge to bring God back. We allowed those lies to divide us from the people of Gran Pulse and to look at them as savages and enemies. We allowed the Fal’Cie to commit genocide of our brothers and sisters while we lived oblivious lives of luxury.”

Etro’s Knight scanned the entire group, her gaze hard as steel.

“ **_We_ ** allowed an entire civilization to die out without question. A people who bleed and died just as we did in a war brought on, not by either group, but by the Fal’Cie. We let it happen. You sit here in judgment of Fang and she is the last of her people.  _ She _ came to help and you spit in her face and want her gone.”

Light was both energized and thoroughly exhausted by this point, but she pressed on.

“You throw scorn at the last two survivors of their world, and yet they came to help you. The food you eat, the materials for your home, they may not be Fal’Cie made, but they come from the very land and people you falsely despise. If it were not for them, we would not be here. They know this land better than most and if it hadn’t been for what I learned from them, we wouldn’t know what was safe to eat, what water to drink and what plants and animals to avoid. You owe them more than your lives.”

Lightning finally seemed to take a breath. If nothing else, shame was enough to keep some quiet. But they weren’t all convinced, she could see it in their faces, the reflection in the eyes of those closest to where she stood. Etro’s conversation drifted into the back of her mind, with freedom of will, not everyone will choose to live in harmony with her Pulsian friends, it was just a simple truth.

“Give them a chance, let them show you the Fal’Cie lies and in return, let’s show them that we aren’t the vipers they believed us to be.”

Light stepped back from the circle but turned long enough to add something else to her speech.

“If any of you believe in more than just yourselves, thank Etro that you’re still upright and breathing. If it wasn’t for her provisions...well, most of us if not all would not have survived this attack. There’s a bigger enemy out there and he cares about all of us just as much as the Fal’Cie had....not at all.”

Lightning walked away from the mass of people, she’d never been much of a speaker, so she just stuck to the facts and to the truth. She could hear Serah running after her, it was the only reason the soldier stopped.

“Claire! Wait, where are you going?”

“I need to talk to Fang, I can’t let this linger any longer than it has. If she can’t see the truth, I guess I’ll have to beat it out of her.”

Serah shook her head. 

“You know as well as I do that it won’t solve anything.”

Light sighed.

“I know Serah, I’m just at a loss right now. You didn’t see the pain and guilt in her eyes. She’s going to be more stubborn than ever.”

Serah giggled, drawing her sister’s eyes.

“Well, I suppose if anyone is equipped to out stubborn her, it would be you.”

“Funny,” Lightning replied, but she smiled despite the truth in her sister’s statement.

Serah gave her sister a hug before she took off back toward town. They’d talked enough during the day for her to know it would be better that she helped put out fires while Claire dealt with the Pulsian. As her younger sister left, Lightning took one of the GC velocycles and headed toward the spire. 

  
  


*******

  
  


Materializing back at the crystal spire was new, as well as not being in a deep sleep. Fang paced the shared landscape with Vanille as the younger sister pleaded with her elder. The moment they had reappeared as Fang’s last words left her mouth to an absent Lightning was enough to set her off all over again. 

“Please, Fang? Talk to me!”

The Huntress stopped her pacing to face the redhead. Part of her anger evaporated seeing the distressed look in Vanille’s eyes. Fang was aware that Vanille had in many ways tried to be her protector as the Huntress had been hers. 

“Why couldn’t she just accept the gift?” Fang asked.

“All she had to do was turn her back and run towards Serah and a new life.”

“And then you wouldn’t have to know about Ragnarok still being a part of you,” Vanille added knowingly.

Fang shook her head, she didn’t want her anger to cause her adopted sister to be afraid of her. The incident during their focus, when she had faked striking her, she’d seen the look in Vanille’s eyes. She wouldn’t do that again, even in jest if she could help it. 

Vanille wrapped her arms around Fang, clutching onto her sister with all her strength. She would never leave Fang lonely or feeling unloved, never. If Fang decided to remain here, then the redhead knew without a doubt she would too. That’s what sisters did, after all, they took care of each other, looked out for one another and loved unconditionally, at least in the redhead’s mind.

“You’re not alone Fang. We all love you regardless of whether you’re Ragnarok or not.”

Fang wrapped her arms around Vanille, returning the tight embrace.

“She’s right you know,” Lightning’s voice added.

The Huntress turned to regard the soldier as anger and guilt raged against the other. When Fang’s eyes caught the bruising on the soldier’s wrists, the guilt soared. The brunette made a point to let Etro’s Knight know that she had seen the damage she had done as Ragnarok. Surprisingly, she didn’t let go of her adopted sister, as she gave Light a look of utter conviction. 

“If I can’t control Ragnarok and someone gets hurt because of it, I won’t leave crystal stasis Light. That’s my ultimatum, there will be no talking me out of it.”

“I’m sorry Lightning, I won’t leave her alone. If Fang doesn’t go, I won’t,” the redhead replied.

A sadness touched Fang’s eyes before it was replaced by that feeling of love she’d always felt from Vanille. The Huntress had no desire to stifle her adopted sister, but she wouldn’t stand in the way of her choices either. In a rare move for Lightning, which pleasantly startled both of the Pulsians, the soldier wrapped her arms around them both. 

“Then I suppose we better make sure no one gets left behind,” Lightning replied. 

In another rare and surprising moment, Light’s forehead touched against Fang’s.

“I don’t want to lose either of you, I meant every word of that.”

The soldier found a lump in her throat and it took her several times to work past it before she could continue.

“I can’t imagine a world without you, and I’m going to do my damndest to not have to find out.”

She could feel Fang tense and so she headed off the potential issue before it started.

“But, if we can’t resolve this challenge to your satisfaction, Fang, then I’ll honor your wishes.”

She laughed, although there was no humor in it.

“Not that I’ll have a choice in the matter.”

As green eyes gazed into blue, the Huntress began seeing the soldier in a new light and it both frightened the hell out of her and made her want to smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning begins building bridges between her friends and Cocoon, but will it have the lasting effects that she's hoping for? Vanille reveals something to Light in a possible lead to free the two Pulsian's from crystal sleep and an unexpected turn of events might be a saving grace or a total disaster.

Lightning pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, she hadn’t expected this to be easy considering the events of the day before but this was getting ridiculous! The soldier felt more like a Cocoonian yoyo being flung one way, only to come reeling back from where she’d just left. Between working out the negotiations of bringing the two Pulsians back into town on a more meaningful and educational trip, she’d been arguing with the designated leaders and Fang herself. 

The touching moment between the three friends had quickly evaporated into Etro’s Knight balling her fists and fighting the urge to clock the stubborn ass Huntress in the face. How can anyone be so thick-headed, especially when someone was trying to help you?! That was, of course, the feeling until Lighting was reminded by an “ _ oh so not helpful _ ” sister about a “ _ certain someone else _ ” she knew that was just as bad. Still, it didn’t change the urge to smack her friend right out of crystal stasis.

“Fang, for the love of Etro, can you  _ please _ , listen to reason.”

“I’m not going to do it Light,  **no** ! I’m not teaching these  _ vipers _ our customs. You’re going to have to find some other way for us to spend time with these ingrates!”

Lightning growled, and not for the first time. Vanille had been cautiously watching the exchange between the two with a growing worry that nothing would ever be accomplished. In the times that the soldier wasn’t here talking, and in Fang’s case pleading, with them to help build a bridge, the redhead had been taking up the mantle. The young Dia knew her sister very well, and now that she found Light to be just as bad in the immovable department, it looked as if there was going to be a stalemate.

Etro’s Knight had long since grown to ignore the viper term, she understood, but it still would catch her once in a while and grate on her nerves. A part of her felt defeated, she had been meaning to ask the Huntress to teach her the Yun way, at least take her on a hunt. Was Fang’s stubbornness going to place her back in the category with the rest of Cocoon? Lightning hadn't even had a chance to ask her and before she thought about the loss of those lovely controlled emotions, she let her fears come out. 

“Does that include me? I had hoped that you would teach me, at least take me on a hunt.”

Fang had been so riled, that her next words came out in a gust of air.

“Wha...what?”

Lightning looked up into a pair of fiery green eyes that suddenly started to lose their flame.

“I was going to ask you to teach me about the Yun, about your traditions and your ways of the Huntress.”

Vanille had to hide the smile that threatened to explode across her face. In all the years she’d known her adoptive sister, Lightning was the only one she knew that the Huntress would never even question sharing such things with. At the beginning of their journey, of course, that had been a different story, but the two had developed a rapport in a very short time. And from the surprised look on Fang’s face, she could tell that had been the last thing that she had expected to hear out of the soldier’s mouth. Stifling a giggle took a bit of effort. 

“Light?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t serious, Fang. You should know better.”

And the Huntress did, but that didn’t mean she was expecting it. The shock was apparent by the now awkward silence that hung in the air. Vanille cleared her throat to bring her sister back around before the two hard-headed women took the silence the wrong way. Apparently, it worked as Fang smiled the most brilliant smile she’d ever seen her give.

“When do you want to go? I can show you all the best hunting areas, go over the specifics of the trial. Light, you could become an honorary Huntress!”

Despite the quick flip of the attitude, Lightning did smile and that smile became a mischievous smirk that brought the redhead up short.

“As soon as you and Vanille spend some time showing the appropriate people how to survive.”

Fang frowned and began to open her mouth when the soldier held up her hand to stop her.

“I’m not asking you to give away every single detail and custom, Fang. I’m only asking you to educate them about the flora and fauna so they can survive. What’s the point of everything you’ve done if you just go and let them starve to death and die?”

“And give them a reason to stab me in the back after they don’t need me anymore? No thank you, Light. I’ll take my chances of staying in crystal.”

“If it’s such a concern for you, _ I’ll _ watch your backside!”

Fang raised an eyebrow as a smirk slowly formed at the corners of her lips. She opened her mouth to comment once more but Lightning cut her off as a blush crept across her face. The soldier scoffed to downplay her choice of words.

“You _know_ what I mean!”

“Well, if Sunshine’s watching my backside, I’ve got no worries,” the Huntress teased. 

WIth the mood suddenly brighter again, Vanille quickly sidled up next to her sister and took Fang’s hand. The look in the redhead’s eyes told the Huntress all she needed to hear. There were valid points to the entire discussion and she needed to give a little just as the others were.

“Fine, Light. Vanille and I’ll do it. But  _ only _ to teach them what they need to survive. I’m not telling anyone about the ways of our people or the Huntress unless it’s you.”

Relief flooded Lightning’s face and Vanille squealed in excitement, while Fang could only shake her head. The soldier quickly went over the plans that she’d discussed with Lieutenant Amodar, bringing her two friends up to speed on the progress she’d achieved. Light made the Huntress swear to her that she would follow through on her word before heading back to town to draw up the final necessities to get this process underway. If the last leg of this exhausting mediation fell into place, she could have the two Pulsians here the next day to begin.

Even though Lightning had secured Fang’s word about helping, it did not ease the nagging feeling she had. The soldier was essentially asking her friend to put aside her own safety to help a large group of people, some of whom wanted nothing to do with her. Etro’s Knight couldn’t help but have her own issues with the very people that came from the same place she had. Despite everything, there were still some who refused to believe the truth about the Fal’Cie, the lies told to both the people of Cocoon and Gran Pulse and still complained even though they were alive. Ingrate was an appropriate word for some of them. 

Lightning quickly returned to town to speak with Lt. Amodar, they could begin today because of the soldier’s preparations. Fang would only be working with a few of the soldiers that had been hand-picked by Light herself. Despite how things had played out during their l’Cie days, there was a part of her that wished that Rygdea and Raines had survived. Cocoon would have benefited from having them here, and Etro’s Knight had a strong feeling that the two Pulsians would have had two more staunch supporters they could have used.

“Sunshine, I can hear your thoughts,” Fang’s voice replied within her mind.

It was startling, whatever connection was being formed through Etro between them. Lightning would have thought she’d adjusted the first time it happened, but apparently she was still in a learning curve. To be honest, it was a little unsettling that between the three of them that there might be a possibility that their inner thoughts and feelings would no longer be private. The soldier would never admit it out loud and now she had to find some internal control to not let it show there either. Stoic was going to become something entirely new.

“Good, then you can get your stubborn butt here so that we…”

“Already here, Sunshine,” Fang replied with a chuckle from behind. 

The glare the Huntress received only caused Fang to laugh even more. Vanille just rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics. Once a tease, always a tease, some things never changed. Lightning wasted no time with their arrival to get Fang and Vanille started working with their respective groups. Lt. Amodar would work with the Huntress along with with the other hand-picked soldiers. While the brunette focused on the beasts of Gran Pulse, Vanille would focus on the Flora. The Dia would not be a difficult individual to work with, she was always pleasant and cheerful. 

If Lightning could get a great rapport going with the smaller group, they could help build bridges with the rest of Cocoon concerning her two friends. Limiting the exposure to the negative at this point in time was a key to focus on moving forward, the soldier just hoped that Fang would not fan the flames with her stubbornness. Once she felt secure with how things were going with the Huntress and her group, she headed over to check on Vanille.

“Hey Lightning, how are things going with Fang?”

“Surprisingly well, I’ll have to spend some time with just the two of you to catch up on what I’ve missed. I never would have thought of Fang as being such a good teacher.”

“You mean with her stubbornness,” Vanille added.

Lightning laughed, “Exactly.”

“Fang never had the opportunity to find out. We grew up so fast and with the threat of being branded...life was just too chaotic then.”

Vanille looked up at Lightning and studied the soldier.

“Maybe now, she’ll be able to find something that doesn’t require her to be fighting for our survival now….maybe now she can find something else worth fighting for.”

Lightning’s gaze automatically drifted toward the spire, hadn’t that been one of the things her two friends had been fighting for, Cocoon’s survival and she’d inadvertently taken that from them. Her eyes were quickly drawn back by the smaller warm hand that squeezed her own. Vanille was no Huntress, but that didn’t mean that her studious gaze didn’t make you feel like she was watching you intently as a predator would.

“We wouldn’t have accepted to be here if either one of us thought we needed to stay there permanently, Lightning.”

The soldier returned the hand squeeze before letting go of Vanille’s grip.

“Etro said we would have to find an alternate solution but that it was possible.”

“Well,” Vanille began, hesitating a moment as if she were thinking things over.

“There is an old Gran Pulse legend about a source of power that is so strong that it’s believed to be of divine origin.”

The redhead now had Lightning’s full attention.

“Vanille, why didn’t either of you mention this before?”

“I wasn’t sure, it’s myth, Lightning, and you know how Fang’s been about the divine or anything related.”

The soldier had to concede that point. How can you know that your friend is the direct child of Etro, and not be able to tell her? What was worse, was the irreverent attitude. How, as even the child of the divine, does that not bring about the knowledge that you exist solely because of them? If the Huntress knew, would it even matter, would it be better or worse? Lightning had no idea, and her thoughts went more toward the negative. 

“So, why bring it up now?”

“Because with you around her more, I think she’ll actually listen.”

“But why me? the truth is we barely know each other enough to make that claim.”

“I disagree, Lightning. The two of you have more in common. You’re both older sisters with a younger sister, you both have and will sacrifice everything for them, you’re both  _ stubborn _ ,” The Dia emphasized. 

“And most importantly, you’re both warriors in some way. Had the two of you both been born on Cocoon or Gran Pulse, I don’t see you being anything less than best friends.”

“Maybe, but then again we could be very different people too, Vanille”

The redhead shrugged, as she clasped her hands together and twisted about as Lightning was prone to notice. 

“So, tell me about this legend. Believe me, at this point any ideas towards freeing the two of you are a step closer to having nothing at all.”

“Alright,” Vanille complied.

“But, I don’t have a lot of information, Lightning. But I’ll give you what I know.”

“It’s a legend of a warrior gifted with the powers of the gods…”

Vanille paused and looked pointedly at the soldier as if she were driving home a point. 

“In this legend,” she continued.

“The warrior was a mighty protector of the people, selfless to a fault. The people came to her with their problems, hoping for protection not only in war but from a conflict between the clans. She was wise and compassionate but always just in the way she handled each situation. Because of her sacrifices there came a time of prosperity amongst the clans and they soon began to turn their focus towards power. And where else could you find the largest evidence of power than from the warrior herself, who was blessed with the strength of the divine? So, several of the clans banded together to take that power from her.”

Vanille paused again and Lightning could see that the redhead was stricken with sadness.

“It’s said that the warrior became aware of their treachery and in her anger, she slaughtered many of the men and women of those clans. Her actions changed her and in turn, the warrior lost her ability to protect and the divine power within transformed her into a beast. It is said that the beast's heart lies within Gran Pulse, waiting to be redeemed by the betrayal of those she once loved, only then can she be whole again.”

The soldier’s mind tried to process everything that Vanille had told her. But what the redhead had told her was something of a legend, a myth. How could this help them, unless there was an artifact of some sort that had the power of the divine that they could use to replace the presence of her friends within the pillar?

“Vanille, how much truth is there to this story? Are you seriously suggesting that there is some ancient mythological warrior somewhere here on Gran Pulse? And if there is, are we looking at finding just their heart or the entire beast she supposedly turned into?”

“That’s all I know. Maybe if we travel back to Oerba, or some of the older villages and cities we can find more information,” the Dia suggested hopefully. 

Lightning sighed, “Well, it’s better than nothing. Thank you, Vanille.”

The redhead smiled at her friend and practically skipped off toward the group she was teaching about the plant life in Gran Pulse. The soldier’s thoughts were on the story when she caught back up with Fang. Lightning leaned back up against a tree as the Huntress went over what was edible, what was poisonous or toxic, and what beast seemed perfectly harmless but could kill with a sting or bite. During the brunette’s instructions, she found herself smiling as she listened. Fang continually amazed her with not only her capacity for stubbornness but little things that were entirely surprising, like being a good teacher. 

By the end of the day, her two friends were back within the pillar. It was something that continued to elude her as to how they could be here and there at the same time. But overall the day had been a success, as far as she knew. Fang seemed content and pleased, Vanille was beyond ecstatic to share her herbal knowledge and there had been no catastrophes. The soldier was in her room getting ready to call it a good day when a commotion at the front door stirred her from her room. 

“Serah, what’s going on?”

Her younger sister turned to her, the color drained from her face.

“Claire, a child’s missing and there have been some sightings of wildlife near the last known location of the missing girl. The mother is asking for you to look for her.”

An explosion of thoughts and emotions rose within the soldier, the first being who the hell leaves their child unattended to wander off on their own and the second was that inward groaning of speaking too soon about good things. Pushing those thoughts aside, there was one truth that was evident, they needed Fang.

“Fang, we need her, there isn’t anyone more qualified. She knows her homeland and the beasts better than anyone.”

As if on cue, the Huntress appeared beside the soldier, with her lance already strapped to her back and a dark look on her face.

“What the hell, Light…”

Etro’s Knight headed off the comment she knew was coming. It wouldn’t help matters for her to express her displeasure about the idiotic people of Cocoon, who were too daft to pay attention to the fact that they just can’t waltz around Gran Pulse without some semblance of sense. 

“I know, Fang…”

“Come on then, we’re wasting time,” the Huntress replied as she headed out the door.

Lightning gave a quick nod and raced out the door behind her friend. She hadn’t even told the Huntress which way to go, or where the child had last been seen, but it quickly became apparent she didn’t need to. Etro help them find this child alive and unharmed because the soldier didn’t want to consider what mess this could create when they were just beginning to take steps toward something better. 

As the two friends raced out of the village, following the trail of the beast, a horrible thought crossed the soldier’s mind. What if this was Caius’ hand at work? The soldier was still working out what he could be up too. It was one thought, she would not keep to herself, they needed to be prepared if she was correct. And Etro knew that she hoped with all her might that it wasn’t the case.

“Fang, what if this was the work of Caius?”

The Huntress did not pause in the task at hand, but it did not prevent her from giving Lightning a chilling revelation that did not shock her.

“You’d better pray to Etro that it isn’t, Light. Because if he’s placed this innocent at harm for whatever his game is, then I  _ will _ end him.”

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning and Fang race against time to bring home a lost Cocoonian child. What will they discover at the end of their journey and will the results end in more turmoil for the native Pulsian's? Lightning learns new things about the Huntress.

Lightning was both impressed and astounded at the Huntress. They’d barely stepped foot out of the house and her friend set off with speed and stealth that surpassed anything she’d ever seen. There was no stopping and asking questions, gathering of information, or discussion. Fang was on a mission and just like the beasts of Gran Pulse, she was hunting her prey. Light’s brain was trying to process this side of the brunette that she’d never seen. This version of her friend was far different than the one during their days as l’Cie racing across the planet towards Oerba.

Fang had only stopped a few times, to listen to their surroundings and touch the earth where signs of the wildlife were evident and not so evident. Several times, Lightning caught herself staring and searching the ground for whatever it was that the Huntress was looking for or at. The soldier suddenly found herself very much out of her league and felt chastised a few times when the brunette cast a glare her way to silence her from making noise. For the life of her, Light was trying to figure out just what noise she was making.

It suddenly occurred to her, Fang’s senses had always been impressive to her, and now she understood. The brunette wouldn’t be a Huntress if she did not have the capacity to be like the prey that she stalked. The creatures of the air, land, and sea were not dulled in their senses like humans, they couldn’t be, or they’d die. On Gran Pulse, it was the same, the people could not afford to be complacent with their surroundings. Fang and Vanille were over 500 years old, they came from a time when you lived and survived by your instincts. You honed your senses in order to survive, and Fang had been no exception.

Lightning nearly lost her footing when she realized she wasn’t considering Fang’s divine heritage or that she  _ was _ Ragnarok. Was the Huntress even aware of that fact as she raced through the trees with uncanny ease and silence that immediately put her at the top of the predator list? How would that even affect her when she found out that her skills did come naturally, but they were also more than she’d ever thought? Would the brunette be upset that she hadn’t earned her place naturally amongst the Hunters and Huntresses of her Clan because she had an unfair advantage?

Lightning’s thoughts were racing, and it wasn’t until Fang snatched her by the wrist, pushing her up against a rock wall while her other hand covered her mouth, did she realize that she was unaware of what was going on. Even as Etro’s Knight, she found herself thrust into a position of unknown circumstances and she was beginning to feel completely unequipped or prepared to handle what might happen. The urge to scowl at her friend fought against the predatory gaze that glowed in those green gems and the awkward feeling of being snug against not only the rock wall but the brunette’s own body.

Fang wasn’t even breathing hard when she shook her head, seeming to know that there was an argument on the soldier’s tongue. Not a few seconds later, a behemoth passed by, snorting and sniffing the air. Had the Huntress not stopped her, Lightning would have run right into the beast. Relief flooded her senses and apparently her look softened because her friend shot her a wink and a cocky grin before removing her hand from her mouth and taking off at the first sign that it was safe. Why was she suddenly feeling a little off balance? The sooner they found this little girl, the better because Light needed to realign her bearings. At least this was one instance that the soldier could excuse the lack of personal space and keep from knocking the Huntress out.

Fang had kept them at a steady pace for several hours, only stopping briefly to avoid conflict that would slow their progress or confirm they were still traveling in the right direction. As serious as the look was on her friend’s face, she knew instinctively that if circumstances were different, the Huntress would be having the time of her life. And Lightning couldn’t deny the thrill that shot through her at just following the Huntress, a feeling she oddly felt was way too familiar to have been her first time running through the wilds of Gran Pulse. 

The thoughts were pushed down as quickly as they entered her mind, it was only when they stopped for a moment to take a drink that Lightning spoke. 

“What’s going on in your mind, what are we looking at, Fang?”

The Huntress took a deep drink before handing the water skin to the soldier. It was the first sign of perspiration Light had seen on her friend. And if it hadn’t been for Etro, she knew she’d have been drenched with perspiration long ago. The look in those green eyes though stopped Lightning from taking a drink.

“We’re looking for a pack of Gorgonopsid. There’s been no blood, no sign of the girl, so I’m hoping she was taken by a female. Preferably by a female with pups who has a high maternal instinct. I don’t have to tell you what we’ll find if the opposite is the case, especially when Caius’ influence fades.”

Lightning finally took a drink of the water skin, at least she had some questions answered. But while Light was a bit more at ease with the situation, Fang wasn’t so much. In truth, the only thing she was okay with, was the fact that Sunshine was with her. If the two were to compare notes on their feelings, they would find that both of them felt the same way around each other. The Huntress was so comfortable with the soldier at her side, that it felt as if they’d done this many times before and it wasn’t just the hunt or the race to save someone. It was the companionship like she’d known Light for a very long time and they’d done this before.

“Then let’s hope you’re right,” Lightning replied.

“I always am,” Fang replied with a smirk before taking off again.

The Huntress just heard the quiet “T’ch” from the soldier as she quickly followed. If Fang had waited for a second longer, she would have picked up the ominous feel that quickly enveloped the area. She was not the only one on a hunt, Caius Ballad was watching from a distance and marking things in his mind for the next encounter. He had a great advantage over the two women, and he planned on keeping it that way. 

It was late afternoon when the two companions finally caught up with the pack. Fang had slowed their pace down and made sure they were downwind of the beasts so as not to startle them. It had given the two a moment to assess the situation and figure out what was best for the child. Lightning of course had deferred to the resident expert, it was not the Huntress first rescue, although her last had been over 500 years ago. What was most amazing was seeing the young girl curled up and fast asleep with a group of pups. Fang’s instincts of the situation had been spot on, but Light found she wasn’t really surprised.

“Wait here, I have an idea,” Fang replied to the soldier.

To Lightning’s horror, the Huntress set her lance down against a rock and slowly moved out into view. The soldier watched with bated breath, waiting for the beasts to attack, but they didn’t seem to even notice that Fang had inserted herself out in the open. Quietly, her friend took a seat on one of the rocks near the entrance to the din. Light’s mind was screaming at her friend, “What are you doing?!” But the truth was, despite her fears, nothing was happening.

There was no possible way that these creatures had not seen Fang enter into their domain. The two had cautiously stayed downwind, so the smell would never have been an issue, but the Huntress had just nixed all that by waltzing out into the open. And then the unthinkable happened, one of the larger Gorgonopsid came and rubbed up against Fang’s leg. Slowly, Lightning’s companion began running her hand along the beast’s head. The soldier had no clue as to what she should do, so she remained quiet and watched.

Before long, most of the pack had come up to sniff, inspect, get head pats or belly rubs from the Huntress. It was the most amazing thing that Lightning had ever witnessed and she was bursting with questions. Etro’s Knight had been sincere when she told Fang she’d wanted to learn the ways of the Huntress, and this moment just intensified the desire tenfold. 

“Light, come over here next to me, slowly,” Fang replied in a subdued tone. 

Lightning did as her companion requested. There was a noticeable difference between her reception and Fang’s. The soldier had received immediate looks from the members of the pack, several of them growling lowly with hackles raised.

“Don’t show any fear, just keep moving slowly toward me.”

Lightning moved up next to Fang, taking a seat on the same rock. Once she was seated, the Huntress did something unexpected, she moved one of her legs over top the soldier’s nearly causing her to bulk at the motion. 

“Slowly, give me your hand.”

Lightning had been wise enough not to question out loud, as she continued to marvel at the Huntress. Fang gently took hold of her wrist and lowered it on top of their joined legs and remained still as the pack returned to investigate the new scents as well as the being that had just entered close to their den. Fang spoke to her in calm soothing tones, to address her unspoken questions while the beasts conducted their inspection.

“Gorgonopsid carry genetic memory. Once you have tamed a group, their offspring will remember. I recognize the markings on that older female, she is descendant of one of the males our chief Hunter used on hunts. It was a practice that was beginning to die out before the War of Transgression,” Fang stated.

Fang eased back on her grip, running her own hand along Lightning's and each of the pack that came to inspect the newcomer. The Huntress looked up and smiled at the marvel in Lightning’s eyes. The soldier was enraptured by the whole thing.

“You’re a natural, Light. You would have fit right in with the rest of the Yun.”

Lightning nearly snorted. The action caught her off guard, it seemed the more time she spent with Fang, the more the Huntress chipped away at that hard exterior. It was a brief moment that she felt her cheeks heat, she was touched, flattered even. This was high praise from Oerba Yun Fang, and Light knew it. She saw her friend’s smirk from the corner of her eye as she continued to stroke the head of the current beast. It was best that she ignore it so that she didn’t ruin the moment with a scowl or a punch to the jaw that would likely end with the pack attacking.

Fang let the smirk on her face slowly fade into a natural smile. The Huntress couldn’t keep her eyes off of Lightning as the soldier’s hand continued to gently stroke and scratch along the beast's head. 

“I was being serious, Light. You would have fit right in with the rest of us.”

Blue eyes turned up to gaze into green. 

“So, is this my first lesson of your ways?” Lightning asked, ignoring the remark.

Fang’s smile grew wider.

“In a way, but I hadn’t really thought of it as a lesson. I was more focused on our prize,” the Huntress said, pointing to the sleeping girl just inside the den.

Before Lightning could reply, the Huntress was up from the rock and casually moving toward the den. None of the animals within the pack gave her a second glance, as a matter of fact, one of them trotted alongside her seemingly just as happy as could be, while the others finally decided that Light was no threat. The soldier watched as her friend gently picked up the young girl, who stirred in her arms. Not for the first time, Etro’s Knight was struck with a feeling she couldn’t quite explain. 

Lightning swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat and briefly became aware of a tightness in her chest at the sight that was before her. Fang caught her staring with a look she’d never noticed on the soldier and was momentarily concerned. Words of concern were on her lips when the young girl opened her eyes and looked around confused.

“Where’s mommy?”

“Don’t you worry little one, Lightning and I are going to take you right back to her, okay?”

The soldier was relieved that the little girl didn’t panic about being held by a total stranger. But neither did she seem concerned that she was among the pack of gorgonopsid. While an admirable trait for her to be so brave, it was also a cause for concern.

“Did you follow these big pups?” Fang asked.

The little girl looked at the pack that were currently in various modes of resting and lounging about the opening of the den. Her eyes fell on Lightning, before turning back to look up at Fang.

“No, she took me away from the monster.”

At the mention of a monster, Fang immediately thought about Ragnarok and shame and anger filled her. If this had been a result of her turning into  _ that _ beast, she and Light would need to have a serious conversation after returning the child. There was no way that the Huntress would allow herself to harm a child by uncontrolled rage.

“What kind of monster?” the quick-thinking soldier asked.

The Huntress visible relaxed as the little girl described a behemoth. It wasn’t that she was grateful that the child had been in danger at all, but it was a great relief to know that it hadn’t been Ragnarok. 

“What’s your name, little one?”

“Deena,” she answered Fang.

“Well, Deena, how about we get you home. I think your mommy is very worried about you,” the Huntress stated.

Fang went to set her down, but Deena held onto her neck, earning a chuckle from the soldier. Green eyes looked up with chagrin at Lightning, as her friend continued to laugh.

“Sure you don’t want to walk a bit, or have Lightning carry you?”

“No, I want you,” Deena answered quickly.

“I think you’re doing a fine job, Fang,” Lighting replied, not helping.

Rolling her eyes at the soldier, the Huntress bid the pack goodbye with plenty of head rubs, before picking up her lance and heading back the way they came. The constant side glances that Lightning sent her way were making Fang feel strangely uncomfortable and she could feel her cheeks heat from the looks. 

Now that they were not in any big rush, the two women took their time heading back to the makeshift village. With a young child in tow, there was no reason to draw any undue attention to themselves by the wildlife. It was dark by the time they returned, and by the greeting that the Huntress had received from Deena's mother, it was evident that Fang had earned some positive support. And if Lightning wasn’t mistaken, she was sure that her friend had been rather bashful about the attention not only from the girl’s mother but from Deena herself. 

Before they had been given the chance to walk away, Deena had made Fang promise to take her to see the pack again, much to the horror of the girl’s mother. Surprised that Fang had not just returned to the spire, Lighting took advantage of the time she’d had with her friend. Etro’s Knight had been exposed to some wonderful and surprising insights about the Huntress and she’d be lying if she didn’t admit she wanted to spend more time with Fang.

If Etro was giving them time together, Lighting would take full advantage of it, as they walked toward the crystal spire. The day had been successful, Fang had gained some support and admiration today and Light had learned things about her friend. As they reached the base of the crystal, the soldier remembered something she wanted to talk to the Huntress about.

“Fang, I forgot to mention this earlier, but Vanille told me about a Gran Pulse legend that might give us a clue to freeing the two of you.”

“Oh, which one was that?” 

Fang remained quiet as Lighting retold the story that Vanille had shared. The pit of her stomach began to tighten. The Huntress had never heard this myth or legend before, and she knew them all. It wasn’t a statement of arrogance, it was just a simple fact that all oral and written legends were passed on. What was her little sister up too? Again, Fang was struck by wondering if her adopted sister was back to hiding things from her. The high that she had been riding suddenly came to a screeching halt. 

Lightning saw the immediate change in her friend. Fang was always verbal, and quick to correct her or anyone about Gran Pulse history. When the Huntress became quiet and contemplative the soldier began to worry.

“Fang, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just need to confirm some things with Vanille. See ya tomorrow, Light?” 

“Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow,” the soldier replied, unconvinced that something wasn’t wrong.

Fang was gone, back into the spire before another word could be uttered and Lighting was left standing there with a gut of worry. As much as she’d like to, pushing this issue after the good day they had had, was not something she was willing to risk. Light turned to head back home, unaware of a set of eyes that were watching from the dark, a pair of eyes that had been on them from the moment they had left the village.

“Interesting.” Caius whispered to no one.

“Fools, you have given me all I need to sow discord.”

“You should have chosen better, mother. I am coming for you and I will show no compassion, just as you have not,” Caius said as he disappeared.

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang approaches Vanille about the story she told Lightning. Is the Dia up to something? The older sister plans to get to the bottom of this before a wedge of mistrust is placed between them. Caius pays a surprise visit to the Huntress, as he begins to lay the foundations of doubt within the brunette's mind. Lightning begins to act oddly toward her friend, and Fang is caught in a sense of familiarity with the soldier's actions.

Fang materialized back into the spire and her first thoughts were on Vanille. What was her sister up to, she’d never heard this story that the redhead had told Lightning? The young woman in question was sitting down in the field of flowers just outside of Oerba. Was something bothering her? Since their ability to dream in crystal, this was one of the last places her adopted sister ever went to. 

“Van?”

Her sister turned her head up and looked at the Huntress with a wistful smile.

“Hey Fang, did you find the child?”

“Yeah, safe and sound, sleeping with a pack of gorgonopsid pups.”

“Thank Etro!” Vanille replied.

“Everything alright?”

“Sure, why do you ask?”

Fang sat down next to her sister, loving the fact that she could smell the flowers despite being in crystal. That was definitely one thing she could find to thank Etro for. In answer to her sister’s question, she looked around.

“Oerba, Van?”

The redhead was quiet for a moment, the wistful smile touching her face, only a bit sadder.

“Just thinking about home.”

Fang hummed and then lay back in the field of flowers with her hands behind her head. That statement carried a lot of weight and had many different meanings to them both. Sure, they’d moved on, and would, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t things that the Huntress missed. And what she missed was only compounded by the Vipers that had now taken over their homeland and unceremoniously blamed the last two natives for their problems. More specifically, they blamed her, but Vanille, even though more accepted, was still “the enemy”.

“Is that why you were telling Lightning old tales of Gran Pulse?”

The Huntress let the statement hang in the air to see what her adoptive sister’s reaction would be. The redhead didn’t leave her hanging for long.

“No, it was an old Dia tale, that I thought might have relevance to us finding a solution to getting out of crystal.”

“Hmmm... How come I’ve never heard of this tale?”

Without pause, her sister answered.

“Probably because it’s a tale from  _ our _ clan, Fang.”

“How come you never told me this?”

Vanille, who had still been sitting up, turned and looked at Fang.

“When have you ever known me to tell stories, that was always your department.”

Fang had to concede the truth of that statement, but there was still something bothering her. Something niggling in the back of her mind kept telling her that Vanille was not being entirely honest with her, maybe not so much lying, but withholding the full truth. Regardless of what she was feeling at the moment, Fang laughed and tugged her sister back to lay her head on the Huntress's abdomen.

“Alright, then regale me with a story of the Dia, preferable one I’ve never heard.”

And so the young Dia did, surprisingly to herself and her older sister. The Huntress listened with rapt attention, she’d never heard this story, but it was enough to ease her mind for the time being about Vanille’s strange behavior.

  
  


*****

  
  


For the two Oerban’s, there really was no day or night. They went by what they felt inside, and did they really need to sleep? The two Gran Pulse natives were already in crystal sleep and whatever it was that Etro had done, didn’t seem to affect their physical bodies when in the spire. But that did not explain the fact that they were fully whole when outside of the spire, and the Huntress would oftentimes sit and wonder just what this was all about. 

She continually found her mind distracted, not something she was particularly happy about since she prided herself on her keen hunter skills and focus. Sure she wasn’t Lightning, that woman was so focused sometimes that the brunette wondered how she could remember to do anything at all outside of what she was currently engaged in. Guess it was a good thing she could multitask too. 

Luckily for Fang, what she was teaching the select soldiers, she could do in her sleep. The downside of that, she kept hearing her subconscious mind whisper in her head about how she was wasting her time with these Vipers, they were just going to turn on her when they didn’t need her. Then there was the voice telling her she needed to watch Vanille closely because the Dia wasn’t being completely honest with her. What probably disturbed her the most, was this feeling of annoyance whenever Lightning was with Vanille. When had this feeling started and what the hell was up with that, it almost felt as if she were jealous! What an absurd thought, and yet that annoyance remained.

The Huntress turned toward the direction that she knew Lightning and Vanille to be, her eyes flashing violet for just a moment. When she turned back to regard her students, Fang felt restless, a growing itch that something seemed off, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Let’s take a break, I need a stretch,” The Huntress announced to her group. 

Before anyone had a chance to inquire about anything at all, Fang had hooked her water skin to her belt and made sure her lance was placed securely along her back. 

“About 20 minutes,” the brunette said before departing from the group.

She needed a moment to herself, away from everyone to screw her head back on straight. The thoughts going through her head were disturbing and becoming too distracting. It had been a while since she had taken time to just herself and there wasn’t a better time than this moment. Picking up her pace, the Huntress broke out into a nice jog into the treeline. Fang could cover a bit of distance to give herself space away from the others with plenty of time and energy to return to continue. 

Jogging without a sound, she weaved through the trees until she found a spot to stop and rest. There were many beautiful spots on Gran Pulse to overlook the land and take in the view, but for the moment, she wanted to blend into the rest of the woods. Once alone, Fang found a rock to sit upon and lean back against a tree. As soon as she was settled, the Huntress closed her eyes and connected with the world around her. 

Fang calmed her breathing and stretched out with her senses. There was a peace that washed over her as she listened to the sounds of life all around. The Huntress felt like there wasn’t any other sound in the world like that of nature, not one. As the brunette’s senses continued their journey through the area around her a chill crept up her spine and her skin prickled. In an instant, she was on her feet with her lance drawn and the blades extended.

“Come on out and play, there’s no sense hiding, I know you’re here.”

“Such an astute little beast, aren’t you?”

“Caius,” Fang growled.

“And a brain too, my...my....”

Fang had not relaxed her stance when Caius appeared out of the cloud of chaos. The purple haze hung around the man like a cloak. The Huntress grip tightened on the lance, squeezing with anxious energy, ready to strike if her nemesis made a move. But Caius simply stood there, regarding her as if measuring her up and it boiled the brunette’s blood.

“What game are you playing, what do you want?”

“To offer a little friendly advice, from one Gran Pulsian to another.”

His words brought Fang up short, as far as she knew, it was just Vanille and her. 

“You’re lying, prove it.”

Caius nearly sneered, what he would rather do is let this abomination of goddess taste his blade. But what better way to destroy your enemy than from within, he could win this without really having to lift his weapon at all. Ragnarok, she would do it for him and then there would be no stopping him from ending Etro, permanently. As much as he loathed to stoop to this level, he would acquiesce to the beast's request so that he might sow enmity between her and her friends. What better way than to give her parts of the truth, enough to convince her of his righteous cause?

“What do you want me to prove, my name is Paddra Ballad Caius. I was a guardian and protector of the Seeress Paddra Nsu - Yeul. After your failed attempt to bring down Cocoon, I was cursed to reincarnate with Yeul over the entirety of your first crystal sleep. Like you, I have no love for the gods, especially Etro and no love for the Vipers who destroyed our lands after you failed.”

Fang nearly flinched at his revelation. She and Vanille had often wondered what had happened to their people and all of Gran Pulse. She had to know, if there were more, then maybe she would consider more strongly leaving her crystal sleep. The words were on her tongue when Caius cut her off.

“No, I do not know who all survived or if they did, neither do I care. As long as the descendants of these Vipers are allowed to live, Gran Pulse is doomed to their destructive ways. How long before they turn their backs on you Oerba Yun Fang? How long before these vile people destroy the land and the animals with their ways? They are an infestation that needs to be eradicated.”

The Huntress's eyes narrowed, it was a thought that often went through her mind, yet she was torn with what she herself had learned about some of them. And she found herself a lot more stubborn to convince that her l’Cie family was anything but that, her family.

“They’re not all bad,” Fang defended.

Caius laughed.

“You mean Lightning? Mark my words, she will start trying to incorporate you into their ways, encouraging you to get along if she hasn’t already.”

“And by the looks of your face, it has already begun.”

“Lightning is not like that! Her thoughts are no different than some of the elders over 500 years ago. Some of them were hesitant to go to war with Cocoon, they wanted to make peace. And had they known about the lies of the Fal’Cie, they would not have done it!” Fang raged.

Caius stepped forward with an intimidating presence as the chaos swirled around him ever darker. Fang growled and gripped her lance with a force that would surely shatter bone.

“Yet, where are they?! Dead, every last one of them! And yet Cocoon lives and they are already spreading their plague across  _ our _ lands! Have they not already treated you and Vanille as savages, despite the fact _ YOU _ saved them?! What will it take, Fang, for you to see that you are on the wrong side?!”

The Huntress bristled and a tug of war with her head and heart began to tear her asunder. Caius was not saying anything she had not already thought of or felt. But she knew that not all of them were as her nemesis said. Could she continue to see Caius, a fellow Gran Pulsian as an enemy, when he thought many of the same things she had? 

“Lightning’s different, so are the others that I once traveled with as l’Cie. I can’t turn my back on them, they are family.”

“Then you’re a bigger fool than I took you for, Oerba Yun Fang. Cocoon will destroy what is left of our culture, our people and eventually, our land. You have the power to stop them, to keep that from happening. The truth is in front of you, even the Dia is swayed to their side. And you have Etro to thank for this, for all of it.”

“How’s Etro have anything to do with this?”

“Don’t be a fool. Who do you think is responsible for you being cursed as the beast? Etro! S _ he _ is the one responsible for cursing many of us, including Yeul and myself. This is what it’s like to be touched by the goddess, to be stuck in a perpetual cycle of despair and for what? Look around you, there is not much left of Gran Pulse and if the Vipers have their way, there will be nothing at all. You can right two wrongs and then we can take the final battle to the goddess herself.”

“ **_FANG!_ ** ,” Lightning’s voice bounced throughout the forest.

The two looked in the direction of the voice, and Caius took a step back into the shadows, drawing Fang’s attention back to him. Despite what he said, she still held onto her lance, albeit with a weaker grip.

“Think about what I have said, Oerba Yun Fang before it’s too late.”

The dark purple mist that had clung to him, suddenly swallowed Caius whole, just as Lightning came jogging into the area.

“There you are, Amodar said you’d taken a break.”

Light halted when she noticed the Huntress, concern immediately etched within her features.

“Fang? Is everything okay?”

The Gran Pulse native relaxed the rest of her stance, as she collapsed the blades of her lance and fastened it securely to her back.

“Yeah, just had a visitor.”

“Caius,” Lightning said knowingly. 

“And he didn’t attack?”

“No, I think he was more interested in recruiting. I probably better warn Vanille.”

The Huntress began to walk past Lightning and the soldier did not like the look on her friend’s face. Without thinking about her actions, she slipped her hand into the Huntresses and locked their fingers, drawing the surprised Oerban up short. Something familiarly odd struck the brunette by Sunshine’s actions and it sent a slight tingle through her spirit.

“Hey, talk to me? Something’s bothering you, I can feel it.”

Unconsciously, Lighting reached up and touched the side of Fang’s face, sliding her hand caressingly back along her cheek and into the brunette’s hair. This time, a stronger feeling of deja vu struck the Huntress.

“It’s just what he had to say, mirrored a lot of my older thoughts and current doubts.”

Fang was always good at speaking her mind and keeping her own counsel, she did not realize that she was talking so freely with the soldier about what had taken place. Outside of her realizing that Lightning was being very unlike herself, it went no further. There was no teasing the soldier to turn her red and dodge a punch, it was like a part of herself recognized this action from her and let it be. It was comfortable and so very familiar that the Huntress was trapped in watching everything play out like someone else was in charge of her actions at the moment. 

“You’re having doubts,” Lightning simply stated.

“I’m sure Caius had some valid points and even truth, Fang. But these people, they're scared, they’ve only known the Fal’Cie lies, just as Gran Pulse had. We have a chance to change minds and hearts, don’t give up on that because of angst. Don’t let Caius worm his way into your head, you have the opportunity to help show these people that they were wrong to trust the Fal’Cie. Continue to help me teach them so that the traditions of the people of this land don’t die out.”

Lightning was playing with the braid on the side of Fang’s head while she spoke and the Huntress was continually bombarded with an awareness that she’d felt this before, experienced it before, but how? Reaching up, she took hold of the soldier’s hand and brought it down to their sides, while keeping hold of it. 

“He did, just give me some time, we’ll talk more later.”

Light gave her friend a concerned look, but nodded her head and squeezed their clasped hands before letting go. It wouldn’t help to argue with the Huntress and the last thing she needed was to push Fang into believing and accepting whatever bullshit Caius was using to cause this doubt. But to say the soldier wasn’t bothered would be a lie because as much as she wanted to think this was not a problem to be concerned with, she knew all too well that the truth was also a powerful weapon to wield. 

Giving the Huntress a smile, Lightning tugged on their joined hands, encouraging her friend back toward the village. It wasn’t long until she let go and the race was on through the trees, for a moment, they could laugh and tease before facing a more serious conversation. For the soldier, a building hatred was developing within her concerning Caius Ballad and Etro help him, if he did anything to Fang, she would not rest until she ended him. 

By the time Fang and Vanille had finished with their day's lessons, both were still rather surprised to be outside of the crystal spire. Caius’s words about Etro had the Huntress thinking all day long about the possible truth to his words about the goddess. Again, she felt the pull of division warring against what she had heard and what was playing in her heart and mind. If her old teachers were still alive, they would have beat her upside the head for allowing her instincts to be drowned out by the crap in her head. 

The Huntress was lost in thought when the laughter of a certain little girl drew her attention. Fang looked up to where the joyous sound was coming from and was entranced by the vision before her. It felt as if she had been transported back in time as she watched Lightning swing a laughing Deena in a circle. Her heartbeat loudly in her chest and the brunette had this sudden urge to waltz over to the soldier and sweep her off her feet. Where was this coming from she wondered as she felt that war rage within her divided mind? 

So trapped within that vision and that moment of feeling that she didn’t realize that she was being tugged over by a smaller set of hands. Looking down, Deena gave her such an intoxicating smile, that the Huntress could not help but return it.

“Fang, come on. Dance with us!”

In a whirlwind that did not seem from their time, Fang was suddenly caught up in the moment as she danced and laughed with Deena and Lightning. The Huntress was oblivious to the others dancing and the few glaring from the sides. The brunette was drunk on the joy, too high to rationalize the strangeness of the entire day. Somewhere in the background, she could hear Vanille laughing and dancing. She could hear the voices of the other l’Cie and a moment of panic almost seized her at the absurdity of it all. 

Caius’ words began to fade into the background noise of the happiness around her. At that moment, she was ready to let it all go, to fully give the Cocoonian’s her protection and support until human nature stepped in. With a force that almost caused her to stumble, Fang was side-armed by a passing Cocoonian.

“Savage,” the man said as he moved past.

The music and dancing came to an abrupt halt and Caius’ words came back to echo in her mind. Before anyone had a chance to react to the situation, Fang and Vanille disappeared, returning back to the spire. In a flash of anger, Lightning grabbed the man by the collar.

“What is your problem!”

“Let me go, savage lover!”

Amodar was at her side, trying to remove the soldier’s iron grip before the situation escalated into something that neither of them wanted. Was this a divine intervention for them all, why had Etro allowed the two Pulsians to stay so long, only to let the day end on a sour note? Etro’s Knight bristled with anger and the need for answers.

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Caius lurking in the background, the situation between Cocoon and her Pulsian family is bad enough without his added influence. Still angry from the incident with one of the survivor's toward's Fang, Lightning is stuck with a painful sight she can't explain. The ending result brings up a sudden surge of feelings that should feel foreign and the familiarity of them throws the soldier for a loop. In the mental chaos, that ensues, Etro's Knight recruits her former l'Cie family to help look for signs of Caius' underhanded manipulation. Will Lightning be able to decipher these strange emotions, and where they come from? What she discovers may come as a shock.

Disturbed was not the appropriate word for how Lightning felt at the moment. Pissed off, enraged? Those emotions were closer to the truth and to be honest, Etro’s Knight felt that she could turn Ragnarok by the insurmountable amount of anger she felt. And in that very second, as she stormed away from the man she wanted more than anything to choke with her bare hands, she felt Fang’s presence in her mind. 

Lightning shivered suddenly as if someone had just walked through her soul. This was not the first time that she’d felt Fang in her head since her deal with Etro. But for some reason, this action felt very familiar as she experienced the soothing emotions of the Huntress invade her very being. Why would this very action that should be foreign, seem commonplace? What was even more strange, was that she could feel the brunette’s surprise at the amount of anger flowing off of her. 

With a sudden searing pain, that could only best be described as a lightning strike from its quick appearance, Light’s head flared with pain. In that instance, she saw if not felt the Huntress wrap her arms around her from behind, jokingly teasing the braided strip of hair on the soldier’s head. The assault of pain alone put Etro’s Knight on her ass, but the vision from Fang’s presence in her mind sent uncontrollable shivers through her. 

_ “Light?” _

The Huntress was at her side before Lightning could comprehend what was going on. The uncontrollable shaking did not stop as the soldier was struck by another commonplace action from Fang, that should not be so. The brunette reached down and grasped Etro’s Knight by the forearm and hauled her up to her feet. The confused Light felt as if this was a moment of deja vu and she was seeing this through someone else’s eyes.

As Fang hauled her to her feet, a look of concern touched her friend’s features and the uncontrollable shivers came to a screeching halt. Was the Huntress even aware of the way she was standing so close to the soldier? It wasn’t just the closeness, it was how everything the brunette was doing at this moment seems so damn familiar, so intimate. As her friend looked into Lightning’s eyes with growing concern, her hand lovingly moved the hair from around the Knight’s face.

“Light? What’s going on, I’ve never felt so much rage from you. Etro, Lightning, I’m not going to sit here and watch you turn Ragnarok, that’s my curse to bear.” 

But that’s not what Lightning heard her friend say, her words were something very different and it sent another chill through her.

“Etro, Love, Ragnarok is not a curse, why are you so worried?”

Light cursed as she swooned on her feet, only the quick thinking of the Huntress kept her from ending up on her backside again. This time, Fang scooped up the soldier as she protested. Goddess, if only the Huntress knew that what she was doing was only making things worse. These actions should  _ not  _ feel so intimate, she should  _ not  _ be feeling this desire to kiss the woman as much as she wanted to at this very minute. And worst of all, she should not be feeling that  _ this _ is their normal. Finally, Lightning managed a scowl and a threat that made the world right itself again as the brunette chuckled and set her down.

“I’m fine, Fang. I just think maybe the anger caused a backlash for the sudden headache. I’m not normally this angry or at least not normally unable to keep it under control.”

Fang eyed the woman for several minutes, deciding if she was going to buy the load of crap that Lightning was trying to hand her. It was typical behavior for the soldier, so everything must be alright now. But the exchange of oddity was about to shift as Light reached up to touch the braid in Fang’s hair.

“It’s been a long day, I guess I was just upset that it ended as it did. I think we both could use some rest and then we need to talk tomorrow when we both have our heads screwed on straight again. You still owe me a conversation about what Caius was up to.”

“Alright, fair enough Light. As long as you’re sure you can make it home okay.”

The comment earned Fang another glare as the Huntress winked and disappeared. Light let out a long breath of relief, as much as she’d like to think sleep was around the corner, too much was playing in her mind to allow that to happen. Lightning touched her lips, despite not having kissed the Huntress. Why did her lips feel the tingle as if it had happened, and not just once? Pushing past the pounding headache, the soldier headed toward home.

Lightning’s night was filled with lingering questions and every time that she felt as if the anger would flare, her emotions shifted like the sand to thought’s of Fang. It was a constant move from anger to bewilderment and it left the soldier exhausted. 

  
  


******

  
  


Serah was the first to notice Lightning’s irritability, and it had been a very long time since she had seen her sister’s emotions so outwardly apparent. The younger Farron was quick to grab her husband and warn him of Claire’s mood. It would be best if Snow gave her a wide berth today to avoid a sore jaw. With her older sister, you typically didn’t know you’d pissed her off past the point of no return until she’d hit you. Luckily, for the younger sibling’s sake, she’d never been on the receiving end of that anger. Having Light turn her back on her after the whole l’Cie debacle had been a bad enough feeling.

The funny thing was, despite the sea saw of thoughts last night, Lightning herself had felt refreshed that morning. But that had gone downhill when she’d heard the grumbling and complaining of her fellow Cocoonians, or should she even really call them that now? She was about as far removed from them as a creature of the land was from a human. And at this moment, Light was ever grateful that she had not gone to Fang and Vanille first thing that morning. They’d already ended the night on a bad moment, she didn’t want to start the day that way too.

But the straw that broke the camel's back for the soldier was running across that ass that had caused the problem last night, to begin with. Lightning rounded a corner when she ran smack into a group of people comparing unwarranted gripes about Fang and her mood went from irritated to murderous in the time it takes lightning to strike the ground. And of course, the leader of said group was the trouble maker from last night. Etro’s Knight was on him in a blink of an eye as she had the man by the collar of his shirt, struggling to get away at the surprise attack.

“I have had  _ enough _ of your trouble-making,” Lightning ground out between clenched teeth. 

The soldier did not hear the startled screams around her, it was blocked out from the pulsing anger she felt toward this flea of a man. The cries drew the attention of Snow and the big guy rushed over to see what was going on.

“If so much as a hair is touched on her head, I will  _ end _ you,” Etro’s Knight promised.

There was barely a hand's breadth between Lightning and the man she held. She didn’t know his name and neither did she care. There was a buried part of her in control and she was oblivious to it at the moment. Her hands gripped the man’s shirt so tightly, that the fabric began to tear and for all that his mouth spoke with bravado, he’d pissed his pants with fear at the raging soldier. 

Snow pushed his way through the growing crowd to see Lightning ready to strike, literally, and the big guy rushed his wife’s sister, wrapping his gigantic arms around her. 

“Sis, let him go, this isn’t helping Fang or Vanille.”

Lightning bucked at the arms around her, momentarily dropping the man as he ran for cover. Breaking the hold around her with ease, the soldier was about to send Snow on a flight through the air with a punch that would likely break the man’s jaw. 

“ **_CLAIRE_ ** !”

It was the voice of Serah that snapped her out of her daze, as her younger sibling came to her husband’s rescue. The look on her face had been terrifying, but the younger sister swallowed that thought down and grabbed her older sister by the arm, dragging her away from the shocked and fearful crowd. 

“What in the name of Etro has gotten into you? You’re acting worse than the beast they accuse Fang of being. How are you supposed to be helping them when you’re acting like this?!”

A dumbfounded look crossed Lightning’s face, and if it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation, Serah would have laughed. She’d never seen that look on her sister’s face, ever. She let Claire process the situation as she drug her back to their home and out of the sight of the people she’d scared half to death. 

By the time that the younger Farron had hauled her sister to the door of their home, Claire had finally come to her senses, gently removing her younger sister’s iron grip from her arm.

“Serah, please have Snow get the others and have them come to the house,” Lightning responded with a weary breath. 

Serah studied her sister with concern, before silently nodding and heading back out the door. Lightning took a seat at the table and buried her head in her hands. What the hell was going on with her, she’d never acted like this before. Was this Caius’ influence, were she and Fang not immune to his trickery? Concern etched her features, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that with her, this wasn’t Caius. If he had been behind this, Light would have been joining in with the complaining, he would be trying to divide them, not unite them.

It suddenly struck the soldier as she examined the feelings of anger. It was the fear of Fang being hurt and the need to protect her with her own life if need be. And that meant only one thing, she had feelings for Fang that went beyond just friendship. When had this started, and what a horrible way to discover it. She’d unwittingly caused the Pulsian’s more problems than Caius could have if he’d manipulated her. The thought tore her to pieces, how much damage had she caused without Caius’ help.

Lightning resisted the urge to bang her head against the table, had she forgotten how she’d felt last night after Fang had come and picked her ass up off the ground? She’d had an urge to kiss her then and there, what the hell happened with her brain between last night and just a few moments ago? Light sighed.

“Because you were in denial you idiot,” she whispered to herself. 

If she’d just accepted the fact last night, instead of letting it befuddle her thinking, she would have likely avoided taking the man’s head off today. Wherever this feeling came from, Lightning needed to nip it in the bud quickly. She didn’t have time to chase flights of fantasy when they had the daunting task of freeing the two Pulsians from the spire. Besides, Fang had never shown any interest that the soldier was aware of and this would just cause complications. Maybe after this was said and done, she could re-examine these feelings, until then business came first.

When Serah returned, she was followed by Snow and the rest of the l’Cie. Inwardly, the soldier groaned at the display of various concerns etched on each face. She’d really screwed this up, to put it more politely. How could she get to business without drawing attention to her seemingly sudden attraction to the Pulsian? Her sister would be the hardest to convince, but Light could have a discussion with her in private.

“Let’s just get the adamantoise in the room addressed first,” Lightning began.

“I screwed up, something you don’t often hear me admit, or see me actually do. So, let me get this said and move on to the more important issues.”

Once Lightning saw that she had their attention and would not be interrupted she continued.

“Caius Ballad is out there and he’s somehow manipulating people. He’s already tried to convince Fang that she needs to fight against us, rather than with us. I don’t have proof, but I can guarantee that he will be trying to convince Cocoonians of the same thing. He has an issue with Etro, and his motives seem a lot like the Fal’Cie, except I think he’s out for blood, rather than calling back a deity.”

“Is this why you acting the way did earlier,” Serah inquired.

Lightning was expecting this and she would try and answer without giving away the totality of the truth. 

“No, if Caius was involved, he would have been trying to get me to turn away from Fang and Vanille, “ the soldier answered.

“How do you know?” Snow began.

“Are you sure he didn’t figure out that you wouldn’t turn on your friends and family so easily? Maybe he’s manipulating you to sabotage the progress we’ve made.”

It was the first time Lightning had smiled during this entire fiasco. Leave it to the idiot to come up with such an astute thought.

“No, trust me, I’ve already thought about that, and it isn’t the reason behind my stupidity.”

Snow went to push the question into the area that Lightning wasn’t ready to discuss openly with anyone but Fang right now, so the soldier cut him off before he could voice it.

“Snow, you just need to trust me on this. When I have a better handle on what’s going on, we’ll discuss it further, but until then I need all of you to have your eyes and ears open. We need to start watching for strange behavior, outside of my own  _ Snow _ !” Lightning warned with a glare.

The big guy’s persistence earned him an elbow from his wife. Serah was sure that she had an idea on what was going on with her sister, but she would let her speak of it. Until then, the most she could do was help her older sister out. Lightning gave her younger sister a nod in thanks, picking up on her sudden interference.

“So, what should we look for,” Sazh inquired.

“I’d start with any strange signs of a purple haze or fog and anything outside someone’s normal behavior. This is where listening to what everyone is talking about will come in handy, we’re likely to get triggers from just listening to people talk. We need to do this quietly and not draw attention to ourselves, unfortunately, my actions will likely have caused issues with the wrong people. Caius didn’t need to manipulate me, I screwed this up all on my own,” the soldier confessed.

Lightning spent a little more time speaking to her family before excusing herself to go visit Fang and Vanille. If she knew the Huntress as well as she thought she did, and eerily enough she thought she just might know her more than she was accepting, Fang will have already warned her sister about Caius. 

The soldier was not in a huge hurry to get out to the spire, and she had a sneaky suspicion that if she tried it, she could be there with them with just a thought. But that was not something she wanted to attempt at this point in time, events lately had been too weird to add something new to the mix. By the time Etro’s Knight reached the crystal tower, the sun had begun to set. Lightning’s hand barely touched the crystal and the thought of her two friends crossed her mind when she suddenly found herself standing next to Fang.

“Where’s Vanille?”

“She said we should take this time alone to discuss Caius, that she didn’t need to be present for something I’ve already talked to her about.”

Lightning nodded in understanding, it made sense and quite frankly, she wasn’t sure that the two of them wouldn’t come to another argument. She hoped that it wouldn’t, but there was still bad blood between Fang and Cocoon and that wasn’t something she could rip right out of the Huntress when her people had been the ones to continue this stupidity. And in all honesty, she felt Fang was doing the same thing by reacting to them, and the soldier sure wouldn’t be shy about telling her that either. 

As much as she hated it, she’d been correct. The two friends talked, argued, talked some more and argued even more. Lightning at this point was so wound up, she could feel the skin threaten to break in the palm of her hand where she had her fist clenched so tight. At this point in time, the man was long forgotten and the soldier was ready to send the Huntress into orbit.

“I swear Oerba Yun Fang, I will knock Ragnarok right out of you and you’ll no longer have to worry about finding a way to deal with it!”

There was a long silence as if the two were having a standoff, and Fang glared with such malice at Lightning. But to the soldier’s utter annoyance and surprise, the Huntress smirked at her, sending another chill up her spine. It was enough to deflate Lightning’s anger, and the brunette finished her off with a wink as soon as she saw that Light was aware of what was happening.

“Etro help you, Fang! You are the most annoying…”

She couldn’t finish, because the Huntress went for the coup de gras and wrapped her arm around the soldier, pulling her in for a quick hug.

“Come on Sunshine, you’re taking this disagreement too seriously. I have your back, Light. I trust you more than I trust anyone else outside of Vanille.”

Lightning let out a breath of pent up energy, and then turned and struck the Huntress in the arm with her fist. Fang burst out in laughter, grabbing the soldier and pulling her in for another hug.

“Sorry, Light. Things have been a bit too chaotic, I wasn’t trying to piss you off too bad.”

Lightning glared at Fang and she smiled that smirk of hers, holding up her hands in surrender. The rest of the talk went without the angst and the soldier felt a bit more relieved by the time she returned home. But when Light finally got some sleep, her dreams were not her own.

  
  
  


*********

  
  
  


Lightning laughed as she splashed water into Fang’s face and made a hasty retreat. Ragnarok looked none too pleased and chased her with that dogged persistence she had. Slipping under the water, the prey hunted her predator, hoping to catch the unsuspecting stalker. It was a quick and lucky twist under the water that caught her Huntress unaware, and there was no shame in the warrior for capitalizing on her lover’s momentary shortsightedness. The brunette was drug under the water with one quick tug. 

Fang resurfaces, sputtering water from her mouth as she gasped for air. She hadn’t had time to recover before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her neck, kissing what little breath she’d gained away. Ragnarok had been brought down by the mighty Lightning with just a kiss, but you wouldn’t hear her complain. Arms slipped around the warrior’s waist as her Huntress deepened the kiss and growled low in her throat. The sensation alone sent shivers down Light’s spine and it always made her laugh if not outside at least within her mind. How could such an act both tickle her and fan the flames of love at the same time?

“Trying to drown me, woman?” Fang asked.

“Like you actually need to breathe,” was the reply, followed by a roll of eyes. 

Fang leaned into the touch as Lightning’s hands played with her braids. What the fascination was, Ragnarok did not know, but it was a soothing touch that left her weak in the legs. 

“You know, you have your own,” Fang said and reached up to run her hands along Lightning’s own braids.

“Yours are more fun to play with,” came the sassy and sultry response.

Fang took a long moment to search Lightning’s face, especially peering deep within her eyes, before they slowly began to take in the rest of the warrior. Ragnarok dropped her hand from Light’s braid to her shoulder and caressed the skin there.

“I don’t know what I like better, you naked or in your clothes,” Fang replied as she stared deep within those blue orbs of her warrior.

“Naked,” Lightning replied for the Huntress as she kissed those inviting lips.

“Hmmm..” Fang hummed in agreement.

“I didn’t realize how clothing would affect me until we came here. The temptation it sends to wonder about the unknown, if these humans were all just as they were born, this wouldn’t be an issue,” Fang said as she made her point by running her hand lovingly over Lightning’s naked flesh. 

Lighting kissed her Huntress again.

“One temptation gone, but there are so many more to replace it,” the warrior responded.

“I’m glad mother allowed us to come then, perhaps we can help them.”

“Are you sure Etro didn’t allow this for the sake of teaching her daughters as well?” Lightning replied astutely. 

“You’ve already admitted to the temptation of the unknown through clothing,” the warrior continued.

Ragnarok looked thoughtful for a moment, Lightning had a point. It was not beyond mother to teach any of her children lessons through mortals if nothing but compassion toward their lesser brothers and sisters. No longer in their heavenly forms, they roamed the world as demi goddesses in aid to humans and the two had experienced first hand the level of depravity in the world. The two loyal daughters discovered that they themselves were not fully immune in these fleshly forms, and they would have to stay alert lest they be pulled down into the mire.

“Then it’s a good thing we have each other to keep ourselves in check. I will have to thank mother for allowing you to come with me,” Ragnarok replied.

“It wasn’t Etro’s idea to let me go, I asked. Do you think I would let you out of my sight for a moment, when we work so well together as a team?”

The rest of the memory, because that was what it was as far as Lightning was concerned, faded into nothingness as the soldier slept peacefully for the night. When Lightning woke the following morning the weight of what she saw began to rest upon her shoulders.

“Etro... mother?”

Her mind was a snowstorm of fragmented truths, and information and try as she might, Light could not grasp at the blowing pieces. The soldier’s head was a mess and those carefully controlled emotions bubbled with anxiety. A love for the Huntress as her friend was beginning to sink soul deep into something much bigger. Was this yet another burden she would have to carry if and when Fang remembered her past? But the biggest thing to hit Etro’s Knight, was the truth of her heritage and it only stirred more turmoil. As if sensing her daughter’s distress, Etro spoke soothingly within Claire’s mind.

“Patience, daughter. When you are ready, you will find the answers you seek and more.”

It was a mother’s caress she hadn’t felt in a long time, and the turmoil ceased immediately, as she put her faith in her mother. As much as this was to have to digest, Lightning needed to get the day started. There was a mountain’s worth of tasks to accomplish and they had several enemies waiting to see them fail. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caius hasn't appeared in over a week and the soldier is concerned. But Lightning can't afford to ponder too much on his whereabouts as she and Vanille work on where to begin their search for this legendary "heart." Once Light has a plan on where to search, she brings the rest of her ex l'cie family up to date on her goals. But Etro's Knight is about to be thrown a curveball by her sister, will Lightning except Serah's demand?

The week had gone surprisingly well, too well in the soldier’s mind. There had been no signs of Caius and that worried Lightning to depths she couldn’t fully grasp yet. The man was up to something, why else would he give them a chance to get a solid foot in with the people towards Fang and Vanille. The thought that he might be letting them accept a false sense of security screamed within her mind, but if it was one thing Etro’s Knight would not accept was complacency. 

As Fang worked with Lt. Amodar, she and Vanille had begun working on this myth. A legend that Lightning no longer thought of as false, but an answer to freeing her friends. And even as the redhead went over places they could start their search for this legendary ”heart”, she felt as if this story should be familiar to her. Invisible strings tugged at her to pay attention to every word that the Dia spoke. As the soldier filed away each piece of information coming at her in the back of her mind, she was busy listing the possible places to start their search.

“This would be so much easier if Etro would just  _ tell _ us what we need to do,” Lightning replied in frustration. 

Vanille suddenly stopped talking and studied Lightning with such intensity, that the soldier felt a chill at the scrutiny.

“When have you ever taken the easy way, Lightning?”

The sudden truth struck the soldier. In short, she’d never taken the easy way. Every step she’d taken, whether wise or not had shaped her into the person she was and for the first time in a long time, Lightning had no regrets. All the trials she’d encountered had made her stronger, given her a strength she didn’t often see, but was there. 

“Point taken, Vanille. It would be a great injustice to us all if the answers were just given to us. Etro must have something for us all to learn in this.”

Light was brought up short by the smaller woman.

“How do you do it, Vanille? You have such hope and faith that everything will work out. I know it couldn’t have been easy with Fang, she’s been so negative about anything divine.”

Vanille smiled in a way that made Lightning suddenly think of Serah.

“Why don’t you ask Serah. I’m sure she’ll tell you it’s something along the lines of, that’s what little sisters are for.”

“Tch,” was Lightning’s reply, but there was no malice behind it and she couldn’t hide the smile when the redhead laughed at her. 

Lightning leaned over the table, looking over Vanille’s drawings of what she knew of Gran Pulse. There were red X’s marked over the areas that were possible places where they could begin their journey. But the more the soldier studied the map, the more she was drawn back toward Oerba. But it wasn’t back to the town itself, but North, away from the shore and towards the mountains. Into uncharted territory, farther away than either Fang or Vanille had ever traveled. It was a gut feeling and Etro’s Knight was not about to start second-guessing herself now.

“Here, we’ll travel back toward Oerba, then head north.”

Vanille was quiet, while she looked at the point to which Lightning indicated. No one had been there in ages, the young Dia couldn’t remember a time when the clan’s of Gran Pulse had ventured that far North. Somehow, she had the same feeling, that Lightning was on the right track and a slight shiver went through her that the soldier noticed.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I just feel as if someone walked over my grave.”

“Vanille, not to sound like I’m being funny, but what is that supposed to mean?”

A second shiver ran through the redhead while she bolstered herself to explain. It wasn’t a phrase used often anymore on Gran Pulse and she imagined in the 500 years that she and Fang slept, it would have likely disappeared altogether.

“A long time ago, it wasn’t uncommon for people to pick the area in which they wished to be buried. That of course depended upon which clan you were born into, but burying was a common Dia practice. So, the saying goes that one would feel a slight chill if someone passed over the place where they were to finally rest.”

“That’s kind of a morbid thought, Vanille.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is, but the Dia didn’t see death as an end, but a new beginning.”

Lightning couldn’t argue the idea, she was still trying to wrap her head around the idea of being Etro’s daughter and the feeling of deja vu that she had with Fang. There was no denying that she had known the Huntress before and that they were more than just sisters, they were lovers. There was only one explanation that the soldier could come up with, she at least had been reincarnated. As far as the brunette, Light wasn’t sure, but she was willing to bet it was the same thing. 

“So, what is your shiver telling you?” Light questioned.

Vanille’s eyes fell back on the map as her fingers fondly traced around Oerba. Should she share with Lightning the feeling she had that she had been sent to be a support for Fang? Should she tell her friend that when she had become Ragnarok with the Huntress that she had become privy to truths she wasn’t sure she was supposed to know about the woman she had thought of as a sister for so long? Even if she couldn’t say anything about this yet, she still needed to warn her about where they were headed. 

“The shiver tells me that we're headed somewhere dark, that there is a heavy history and darker secrets waiting for us there,” Vanille said as she pointed to the place Lightning wanted to go to.

Lightning shook her head.

“I was afraid you were going to say that.”

“Well, look on the bright side, Fang will be super hyped for this trip, this will be just like going on the hunt for her,” Vanille replied with a smile.

The soldier finally laughed.

“Says the girl who is in crystal and can show up wherever and won’t even have to walk most of the distance of this trip.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Vanille replied.

“We’ll see, but I would enjoy the company along the way.”

  
  


******

  
  


Deep in the forested areas of Gran Pulse, a purple mist hung like a morning fog. Caius stepped out between the dense copse of trees to look at his surroundings. He ran his hand along the etchings in the stone as they lit up with a brilliant purple light. Ancient writing illuminated the stones to the entranceway of the cave. It had taken him nearly a week to find the place, the geography had changed drastically in over a millennium.

Quietly he walked through the arches and down into the winding cave, where it branched into several tunnels. It would have taken him longer if he hadn’t had the illuminated words along the cavern to lead him. One simple spoken phrase and the way was lit all the way to his destination. The way to his goal was woven deep into the earth, a journey that nearly took him several hours to reach. But Caius was in no hurry, even if he had left those foolish villagers alone, his end goal was within arms reach now.

The narrow tunnel opened into a small room, rounded naturally by the stone. Several trinkets of old lay about the small area, as if placed there with loving reverence. But Caius could care less about those momentoes of old, the real treasure, the “heart” he was after lay in the middle of the room. Of all the objects within this small hovel, the article in question was set upon a carved white pillar of marble, held on a stand of gold and encased in clear crystal. Perhaps in another time, he would have marveled at the thing, but this item was a means to an end. 

Carefully, he lifted the crystal case and ran his hand along the heart, speaking words of destruction and chaos into the thing. Dark purple encompassed the article, weaving in and out and through every part of it. Satisfied with what he had reaped upon the unsuspecting women, Caius returned the casing around the “heart”.

“You will suffer, mother. You will watch as I use the beast to destroy everything. I will make you observe as realization dawns within the animal just before I kill her and then I will come for you.”

Darkness filled the small room, swirling with a deep purple mist and Caius disappeared, leaving no trace of his existence within the area. When Lightning and Fang found this place, and they would, they would have no idea that their enemy had set foot here, until it was too late.

  
  


*******

  
  


Deena was swinging from Fang’s arm when Vanille and Light finished plotting out their trip. The soldier immediately smiled at seeing the Huntress laughing and playing with the young girl. If nothing else, the child will help keep the brunette’s sour disposition at bay when Lightning told her they had planned everything without her. If it was one thing that the Yun prided herself in, it was her abilities as a Huntress and her knowledge of Gran Pulse.

“It’s about time you two showed up,” Fang exclaimed with a smile.

“We would have been done sooner, but Lightning wanted to go over everything again, just to make sure.”

The brunette smirked at the soldier.

“Sounds like Sunshine.”

“Tch.” Lightning rolled her eyes as Fang looked at Deena and smirked.

“See, what I tell you kiddo. Sunshine here loves to overdo things.”

Deena just giggled and dropped from Fang’s arm to wrap her arms around Lightning. It was almost becoming automatic for the soldier to embrace the little girl. The child had a way of worming herself into your heart and the stoic soldier found it difficult not to love being around her. The young child’s positive outlook on life and her cheery disposition was just as contagious as the goddess awful smirk of the brunette. 

“For your information, I needed to make sure that we were well prepared for the trip. I’m not trekking over half of Gran Pulse without a plan.”

Fang poked Deena in the side, causing the young girl to giggle.

“Spoken like a true Cocoonian. That’s why I’m going to teach Deena to be a proper Huntress.”

The comment stung for a moment and if Fang hadn’t given her that damn smirk of hers, followed by a wink, Lightning would have been hurt by the comment. Ever since these dreams had begun, sporadic as they were, Light had had a difficult time keeping her emotions in check. And as soon as she began to think about those dreams, color would creep up in her cheeks, like they were now. How the soldier could really tell was when the brunette would cock her head just so and  _ really _ look at her with intensity. 

Lightning cleared her throat and focused on forcing that damn blush from her cheeks. Deena’s squeeze around her waist was enough to bring her attention to the grinning little girl. 

“Fang’s gonna teach me how to be just like her.”

“Well, let’s hope not entirely like her,” Light replied with a smirk.

“Hey!”

Deena giggled again and took both of the women’s hands. 

“You can teach me to be a soldier too! I can do both!” 

Lightning laughed, looking down at the child.

“I suppose I could, but I think you might want to talk to your mother about that first.”

The young girl’s face slightly pinched in disapproval, before her attention was turned to her mother calling out her name. It was time to go, but Deena didn’t want to leave Lighting and Fang’s side.

“I don’t want to go.”

“Go on kiddo, remember what I said about respecting your elders, especially your parents.”

Deena dropped her hands to her side and kicked at the dirt. 

“Okay.”

And just like that, she turned to hug both the women and ran off toward her mother, leaving an amused air behind her. Light began to walk toward her home, with the two Gran Pulsians in tow.

“So, what’s going on, Van. You’ve been awfully quiet,” Fang remarked. 

The young Dia took hold of her sister’s hand and pulled her in the direction that Lightning had begun to walk. As they walked, Vanille filled her sister in on what she and Light had been doing, having to poke her sister in the ribs with her elbow when the brunette’s lip poked out. Yes, the Huntress pouted for all of about 10 seconds because she hadn’t been in on the original discussion and decision on where to begin their journey. But neither did the Huntress miss her own disturbing shiver she felt as the redhead spoke about starting far North of Oerba. 

By the time they reached the house that Lightning shared with her sister and Snow, the group had all gathered for an evening meal. It was becoming a regular thing now that the two Pulsian’s could exit their crystal slumber. For some reason, Etro’s gift was allowing her friends to stay longer at times before they returned to stasis. So, Light took advantage of each moment they had with Fang and Vanille. 

While the conversation around the table was jovial, the discussion soon turned to the topic of Caius and the trip that Lightning would be taking. It went unspoken that Serah was not comfortable with her sister traveling alone, not knowing if Fang or Vanille would be able to stay out of crystal during the long arduous trip. It was one thing when her older sister was with the others during their days as l’Cie, but it was altogether different with Light traveling alone. Even being Etro’s Knight was not an excuse enough for the youngest sister. 

“Don’t worry Serah, we’ll look after your sister,” Fang tried to reassure.

“Tch, I don’t need babysitting. I will be fine, even if Fang and Vanille aren’t with me the entire way,” Lightning added. 

“As much as I’d like to say I might even be able to enjoy a vacation by myself, I won’t be able to escape, Fang, being in my head.”

“Hey, what is this, pick on the Huntress day?” Fang pouted.

“I know, Lightning, I know you can take care of yourself. But Caius is out there, and we haven’t even seen him. You can’t tell me that you’re not thinking what the rest of us are, he’s up to something and I don’t like that you might be without Vanille or Fang for one moment. I want to come with you.”

“Serah, we’ve gone over this. I need you here, to help the others keep a watch out for Caius and to protect the people. If we find what we need to help Fang and Vanille, I don’t want to come back to a village full of people under his control, or worse, a home razed to the ground.”

“And why would he waste his time, when his main targets won’t even be here!” Serah countered.

“The kids got a point,” Sazh said. 

Lightning groaned.

“Not you too, Sazh.”

“‘Fraid so.”

“I agree, Lightning, you shouldn’t go alone, at least take Serah with you,” Hope added.

“The rest of us can stay behind and protect the people, sis,” Snow replied. 

Lightning sighed. If she’d thought she’d won this argument with her sister, she’d been dead wrong. And now Serah had the backing of the entire group, the very people who’d gone through hell and back with her. Fang’s bark of laughter drew her attention and she shot the Huntress a dirty look.

“Looks like you’re outnumbered there, Sunshine.”

“Traders, _all_ of you.” 

With a resigned sigh, Lightning acquiesced. 

“Alright, fine, get your things packed, we leave first thing in the morning.”

Serah lept from the table, hugging her sister around the neck before dashing off to pack her things. It wasn’t what she had wanted, despite the changes that were happening within her, as the older sister, she still wanted to protect Serah from harm anyway she possibly could. And taking her on this journey, seemed like the least likely way to do such a thing. 

“And Serah, I don’t want to hear any complaining, not one peep!”

“You won’t,” Serah replied as she disappeared into the room she shared with Snow. The big guy gave Lightning a huge smile and the soldier narrowed her eyes.

“Not  _ one _ peep, especially out of you!” 

Snow’s chair scraped along the floor as he went in to help his fiance pack. From the looks on the others’ faces, Lightning felt like she needed to scowl at the entire room. Shortly after, Sazh had to leave to pick up his son from the babysitter, and Hope followed him out the door.

“You did a good thing, soldier girl. Not to sound condescending, but I’m proud of you,” Sazh replied with a squeeze to Lightning’s shoulder.

“We’ll see if that still holds true by the time we get back,” Lightning replied.

The soldier watched as Sazh and Hope ambled down the stairs and headed toward their homes. What she wasn’t expecting was the shit-eating grin on Fang’s face when she turned around. 

“What are you smiling at?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Sunshine’s growing up.”

“You’d feel the same way if it were Vanille,” Lightning added.

“Not saying I wouldn’t, but I’ve had a lot more time to have to deal with Vanille being around danger than you have with Serah. It never gets any easier when it’s someone you love, but you can use that as a strength to make sure you’re fighting your hardest.”

“I should punch you, but I just don’t have it in my right now.”

Fang chuckled and wrapped her arm around Lightning’s shoulders causing the soldier to blush.

“The kid does have a point though, Light. I can’t promise that Vanille and I can be with you every moment of this journey. Etro’s Knight or not,  _ I _ don’t like the idea of you being out in the wilds of Gran Pulse alone. It’s dangerous enough dealing with the beasts, let alone the terrain and then there’s Caius. You and I both know, he won’t be here at the village. So, as an added bonus for me, I’m glad Serah’s going and I’m glad you let her come along. I’d never ask you to put her in harm's way, but she’s an adult, she knows what she’s getting herself into. Showing her that you trust her enough, it’s a huge step.”

Fang side hugged her, teasing the soldier a bit more at the blush on her cheeks before releasing her. As much as Lightning wanted to say more, to spend more time with the Huntress, the brunette got the last word in before she disappeared back to her crystal state.

“Get some rest, Sunshine, we have a long journey ahead of us. Let the adventure begin.”

The excitement in the Huntress's eyes were the last thing she saw as Fang disappeared from her sight. But it was the lingering look cast her way that would stay with the soldier through the night. It was a thrill that she found almost left her breathless as she drifted off to sleep. What was she getting herself into, and it wasn’t referring to the journey.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning and Serah finally get to spend time alone together and it throws the soldier off her game.

Lightning wasn’t always such an early riser, as a matter of fact, like most young teens, she preferred to sleep in when she could. But that had all changed when her parents had died and left her and Serah alone in the world. When the older Farron daughter had to take care of her and her younger sister, she had learned quickly that in the adult world you had to grow up quickly. In the beginning, the young girl had shut off her alarm more than once, and enough times to arrive late at work. When her employer had threatened to fire her, that was all it had taken for reality to really set in.

Then, of course, Lt. Amodar had stepped in and Claire had joined the Guardian Corps and had quickly learned to rise early. Lightning would have told you that she didn’t have a natural inner alarm clock, no she had had to train herself. Now the Sgt. could tell you that at the most she would have to set an alarm once and wouldn’t need it again. No, she didn’t have a natural inner alarm clock, not like Fang. Despite the issues they had with each other in the beginning she found the Huntress up or at least awake long before the soldier ever had been. On more than one occasion she wasn’t sure whether to be irked at the woman or just give in to the stubborn admiration that was growing.

So color the soldier surprised when she woke up expecting to be waiting on Serah, only to find her packed and ready to go. Claire had been momentarily speechless as she entered the room and found her sister setting the table for two for breakfast, and her bow and pack laying on the couch packed to the brim. Lightning shook her head with a smile and tried to hide the soft laughter that escaped her lips. Her baby sister just gave her a smug look, almost eliciting a snort from the stoic woman. 

“I suppose I owe you an apology. I was expecting to wake up and have to wait for you to get ready.”

“You should and your apology is accepted,” Serah teased. 

“And you cooked breakfast,” Lightning added as she really scrutinized her sister’s pack. 

The soldier made no bones about picking up her baby sister’s provisions and searching through them. As she sorted through them, she found that there was nothing frivolous and everything inside was essential for their journey through Gran Pulse. Serah cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow as if to say, “really?”

“What?!”

“What kind of Guardian Corp Sgt. would I be if I didn’t make sure my own sister’s belongings weren’t properly geared towards this journey?”

“Claire Farron! Who else has been around you all this time, outside of me!”

“Has it completely escaped your mind that I might have just picked up a thing or two from you?”

This time, Lightning did snort in laughter.

“I suppose not, and I’m not taking the blame for that fiery look either. You earned that all on your own without my help.”

As the two sisters sat down to dig into their meal, Claire waved her fork around and pointed it at her sister as she chewed her food to a point she could speak without being completely uncouth.

“As I recall, you were casting the evil glare long before people associated them with me.”

Serah puffed out her chest before bursting out in laughter.

“I only remember that because you’ve made a point lately to make sure everyone knows that I was giving those looks as a child.”

With a smile and soft chuckle, Claire tucked back into her breakfast. Serah really had outdone herself. Not only had she made a meal fit with the fuel they may need, but she had also made the cure dried meat that Fang and Vanille had taught them to make. The first taste Lightning had ever eaten of this “jerky,” had nearly made her choke on the salt, causing the Huntress to burst out in the most obnoxious laughter. At least she knew where the brunette had acquired her love of salt from. How it did not give her an unnatural thirst for water, the soldier was still puzzled by. 

“I guess I owe you more than one apology.”

“Sure do, not that I’m counting.”

Lightning looked up from her meal, examining her sister fully for the first time that morning. The soldier honestly didn’t know whether to be impressed or irritated with the self-satisfied look on her sister’s face. Fang’s words the night before were wringing in her ears and she found the absence of the Huntress in her mind disturbing for the first time. The brunette was right, she and Serah needed this time to bond and get to know each other. Ignoring the remark, she stood up from the table to wash her dish and grab her own supply pack. 

“Well, I don’t plan on making any more reasons to need forgiveness, so let’s get going.”

There was a moment that Light was afraid that her words had been short and unkind. But when Serah got up and washed her own dish and joined her sister at the door with her belongings, she smiled up at her older sister, easing those thoughts. 

“Well, let’s go, we’re burning daylight,” Serah replied pushing past her older sister.

“T’ch.”

It was the only thing the soldier could say as she led them to the makeshift Guardian Corp base of operations and took one of the few velocycles they had. It would be quicker to travel to Oerba this way, and it would save time by not having to travel on foot. Lighting was sure they’d encounter enough times along their journey that they would be on foot as it were. 

“I thought we were walking to Oerba? Isn’t Fang and Vanille going to travel with us?” Serah asked in confusion.

“I don’t get the feeling they’ll be joining us right away. I can’t even feel them, they must be asleep in stasis storing up energy for what might lie ahead,” Light commented.

“It’s just as well, they won’t be needed any time soon and it will give us time together for a while.”

Serah climbed on the back of the cycle with a hand from her sister. Once she was securely on, she wrapped her arms around her sister’s waist to the best of her ability. There wasn’t really a place to store their belongings, so they would have to wear them on their backs. On the bright side, at least the younger Farron had a place to rest her head. 

  
  


******

“Damnit,” Lightning sighed. 

She pushed back from their ride with an irritated look on her face. This would cut hours off of the time she was hoping to save by riding the damn thing instead of walking. The velocycle was dead and nothing was going to bring it back, not even her goddess-given gifts.

“Should have taken a Chocobo.” Fang’s voice echoed in her mind. 

“Yes, I’m sure we should have.” Light mumbled back.

“Did you say something?” Serah inquired.

“Nothing important, just trying to drown out an annoying voice in my mind.”

“Ouch,” The Huntress’ voice echoed with feigned hurt. 

“Looks like we’re on foot from here. We’re not far from Taejin's Tower, from there it’s downhill to Oerba. We’ll make it by nightfall if we keep up a steady pace.”

Serah readjusted her pack and smiled at her sister. The gesture alone was enough to make the woman laugh at herself. With a shake of her head, the soldier picked up her own belongings and led the way.

“Walking is not so bad, it will give us a little more time together and a chance for my sister to finally regale me with some stories of her journey with the other l’Cie.”

“Don’t you think you’ve heard everything from Snow? He talks about it enough,” the elder Farron grumbled.

Serah shrugged her shoulders.

“Only because he’s proud to have been a part of something good, something that  _ you _ were involved in.”

Lightning paused and turned to look at her sister.

“Come on Claire, you know he’s been trying to get your approval from the very first day that he met you. Now he’s done something that proves he’s not a loser. Can you blame him for wanting to talk about it all the time?”

Serah had that look about her, that one that Lightning had originally invented. There obviously were still some sore spots that needed to be ironed out, or she wouldn’t be on the receiving end of that “infamous glare”.

“Point taken, and for the record, I don’t think of Snow as a loser... Well, not anymore at least.” She replied with a sudden smirk.

“Not funny!”

Lightning laughed and continued forward as Serah came up alongside her. That simple move caused a stir in the soldier and she had to bite down on the sudden surge of emotions. How many times had Fang done that very thing? The Huntress was no follower, but she had taken a back seat and allowed Light to lead the way in most everything. It never stopped the brunette from holding her tongue, but neither had she fought for control over their group. 

“What do you want to know?” Lightning’s voice nearly squeaked out.

Serah thought about the question for a moment, before responding.

“I want to know how you were doing. You never talked about your feelings Claire, not since mom and dad died. You did a great job of expressing anger and irritation, but that’s all I ever saw. What was going on inside, what you wouldn’t let anyone see.”

Light’s breath came out in a rush. It was only recently that she’d begun to open up, and it would be an easy cop-out to use as an excuse. But somehow, she knew, just like with Fang, that Serah wouldn’t buy it. Regardless of her own feelings, Lightning knew she needed to be honest with her sister.

“Terrified,” Claire responded.

“I was afraid that I’d lost you and that I’d never get you back. I wanted to blame everyone for what happened, Snow, Fang…”

“But the truth was, it was my doing. This never would have happened if I hadn’t been…”

Lightning laughed softly at herself.

“It would never have happened if I hadn’t been the “Big B” as Fang puts it.”

Serah continued to walk alongside her sister, casting side glances at her every now and again as she spoke. It was the most Claire had shared with her since they were children. The younger Farron couldn’t deny that it felt wonderful to see her sister open up a bit and share her feelings. It cemented in her mind that coming along with the stoic soldier had been the right idea. 

“I’m glad it happened,” Serah revealed. 

Lightning stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Serah as if she’d grown two heads. Before the soldier could open her mouth, her younger sister held up her hand to quieter her.

“Hear me out, I’m glad that it happened because if it hadn’t all of us would likely be dead. The Fal’Cie would have succeeded without anyone being the wiser, and we’d all be dead, Claire.”

Blue eyes stared into their identical counterpart as Light’s mind took in her sister’s sage words. It was the truth, out of this seeming tragedy, something good had come about. Had she not fought with Serah, she would have never met Fang or Vanille. Fate had intervened, or had that been Etro, all along?

“You’re right,” the elder Farron admitted. 

“No one would have been the wiser, and we’d all be the sacrifice of the Fal’Cie to bring back god.”

But did Lightning fully buy that, somehow she felt as if Etro would have stepped in to stop it? Maybe that’s exactly what she had done and it set Etro’s Knight to pondering about how much the goddess had been involved. No, her mother, she reminded herself. Light could feel that nagging need to question, to march up to Etro, and ask her mother face to face. She felt pulled in two directions, and the irony of it all was that it was Fang who was keeping her still. It was as if the Huntress had placed an invisible hand on her shoulder to stay her actions. What was this anyway, and how deep did she want to follow this winding path?

“So...how long have you been in love with Fang,” Serah asked casually if not a bit suddenly. 

It was all the youngest Farron could do not to fall over laughing at the immediate reaction that her question had. The normally quick and graceful soldier nearly tripped over her own feet as their progress came to yet another grinding halt. To Serah’s surprise, there was no death glare, just a moment of contemplation. 

“For a long time.”

The comment caused Serah to cock her head with a serious, yet perplexed look as she stared at her sister.

Lightning smiled softly, chuckling to herself.

“I’ll explain, just not right now.”

Light was thankful that the statement seemed to satisfy Serah for the moment as they both began their journey again towards Oerba. If the soldier was honest, she was enjoying this moment with her sister. It had been a long time since she’d allowed her guard down enough to be vulnerable, to be Claire. And she was quickly learning that there was a benefit in embracing Claire because she was a part of who Lightning had become. 

“Does she know?” Serah inquired.

“I think she knows, but neither one of us has made a move. I think she’s waiting on me, to be truthful.”

“What are you waiting for, you should tell her, and soon.” The younger sister replied.

Lightning went to open her mouth, but Serah cut her off.

“Seriously Claire, you never know what might happen. How would you feel if neither one of you spoke about it and one of you died? It wouldn’t end well for either of you, and you know it. I saw how you acted toward that man who had threatened Fang. There will never be a right moment, you should do it soon.”

A deep sense of irony settled into Lightning’s being, Serah’s words had struck a chord on a level she did not understand fully. If the soldier had been a betting woman, she would have placed that bet on the past the two shared together. Should she take the chance, or would it be a mistake? Fang still had yet to realize her past, let alone the one she shared with Light. Would she inadvertently cause the Huntress to stumble upon her past by pushing this growing love?

“I mean it, Claire. You need to act soon.”

Lightning turned to glance at her sister, she’d seen that serious look before.

“Alright, I’ll consider it.”

Serah groaned, throwing her hands up into the air, causing the soldier to laugh. This was going to be an interesting adventure and Lighting was sure it would be full of surprises. 

  
  


**********

“There you are!” Vanille exclaimed. 

“Oerba? Something’s on your mind, what’s wrong?” The redhead urged.

Fang rolled her eyes and patted the seat on the roof next to her. Most everyone, with the exception of Vanille, thought the Huntress only liked to be down on the pier, by the shore. But the brunette loved to sit on the roof of their home in Oerba and watch the setting sun and had done so on many occasions. 

“Why does there always have to be something wrong?” 

Fang leaned in and bumped shoulders with her adopted sister and Vanille laid her head on the brunette. 

“You seem so serious, and I figured you’d be with Lightning right now.”

Fang chuckled.

“She needs sister time with Serah. I’m not about to let her get away with finding excuses as to why she can’t. If we can’t get out of crystal, I’d be pretty pissed at her if she let us both make this sacrifice and she didn’t do anything with it.”

“Yeah, that makes two of us.” The redhead agreed.

Fang thumped Vanille on the head.

“No bad words out of you missy.”

The brunette then poked her sister.

“That’s my job. That and getting on sunshine’s nerves,” Fang added with a bark of laughter. 

“You’re horrible,” Vanille giggled.

“But, I love you anyway.”

“Love you too kiddo.”

Crystal sleep was odd, to say the least. The last time they’d slept, there had been no dreams, just a deep sleep for 500 years. But this time it was different, ever since Lightning started trying to figure out a way to get them out of their crystal prison. The Huntress knew that it had been sunshine’s doing with the connection that now held them both. Light and Etro, if she was to really put thought into it. What game was the goddess playing? 

“So, what are they doing, you think?” Vanille replied.

“How would I know?”

“Oh, stop it, Fang, I know you two have practically been in each other’s head lately.”

Fang chuckled and moved away from the swat that Vanille had aimed at her.

“It’s called privacy. I’m giving her time with Serah.”

“Since when have you adopted this concept of privacy,” Vanille teased.

“Hey! I have my moments.”

“Says the Oerban streaker!” The redhead burst out in laughter. 

Fang rolled her eyes again and pushed Van with her shoulder.

“Are you turning into a prudish Cocoonian on me?”

“Heaven’s no! But I’m not exactly going streaking through town in my birthday suit, either, Oerba Yun Fang!”

The Huntress laughed and grabbed Vanille in a headlock, despite the Dia’s best protests.

“Yet, you just wait, I’ll get you to it, you’ll see.”

Vanille cried out in protest again, swatting at her sister wildly until they both broke out in laughter. It was the first time in a long while since the two had been able to just sit down and relax and enjoy each other’s company. Fang supposed that they all needed time with family today as she sat and watched the sunset in Oerba with her own sister.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are on their way to find a solution for Fang and Vanille's crystal stasis. After a day of sisterly bonding, it's difficult to let the day end but at least it was a cherished moment that neither Farron sister would soon forget. A childhood secret is revealed for Lightning, but it just might work out in her favor. Etro's Knight has made a decision, but will Caius' interference end it all before it's even begun?

Was it such a horrible thing to be going to bed with a smile on your face? Even though they were sleeping on the ground, out in the wilds of Gran Pulse, Lightning couldn’t think of any way to end the day. Well…maybe a few other ways, but this instance was all about her and Serah, so it was a good day in her opinion. And from the look on her sister’s face, she would almost bet that it was a shared one. Speaking of smiling, it was a stark realization that she hadn’t done it for a very long time, the muscles in her cheeks ached something fierce. 

The sudden thought of the brunette catching her like this, made her scowl and giggle at almost the same time. The uncommon sound brought Serah’s eyes up, like the report of a rifle. If it was anyone else, the soldier would have replaced that bought of laughter with a sudden death scowl and a cough. Since It was her sister, the smile grew, her cheeks ached more, and she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. It seemed neither of them wanted the day to end, but there was too much going on to drag their heels for selfish reasons, they would make the most of the time that they made on this journey. 

Finding sleep immediately shouldn’t have been an issue, Lighting was old hat to this kind of life, but the pleasantness of the day lingered and so did her desire to continue to relish it. Etro’s Knight wouldn’t have been able to tell you when she finally found sleep, only that the sensation of the day apparently seeped into her dreams. And that annoyingly loveable Pulsian filled much of it with her flamboyant display of skills and prowess as a Huntress. Only, the game that the brunette was hunting in this dream, walked on two legs and went by the name Claire “Lightning” Farron, and she was doing her best to make this hunt challenging for the native. 

A little-known fact about the soldier, one that only her sister knew, was that Claire tended to talk in her sleep. Image all the good blackmail and embarrassing, if not downright hilarious things Serah had obtained over the years. Mind you, it was only Claire that talked, Lightning had put a stop to that the first time she’d had to be around anyone other than her baby sister. But as things stood now, what could the demi-goddess possibly worry about that might slip from her lips as she slept? It was bad enough that she was still grinning from ear to ear even in her sleep. 

“It’s about time!” 

The brunette cocked her head, a matching smile on her face as she looked at her quarry. Fang was rather enjoying herself, perhaps a bit too much. Words formed on her mouth, but sound hesitated for a moment as mischievous green eyes watched her prey a moment longer. 

“What’s about time there, Sunshine?” 

The scoff from the soldier transformed the brunette’s smile to a smirk. She hadn’t had this much fun in over 500 years. 

“Catching me, you idiot.”

This time, Fang couldn’t hold back the chuckle. This kind of behavior was the type that often earned her a punch to the jaw, a push to the shoulder, or a glare of death. Unfortunately for Lightning, that only egged the Huntress on more. 

“So, you like to be caught, do ya?” 

Lightning hummed and then suddenly to Fang’s shock and delight, her companion reached out and touched her face. The Wilds of Gran Pulse suddenly grew silent, and the Huntress couldn’t honestly say if this was good or bad, but what the heck, her mind was telling her to go for it! 

“Are you going to claim your prize?” 

Fang’s eyes squinted into a predatory gaze and a low growl came out of her mouth. 

“And if I do, are you going to hit me?” 

“No.” 

The Huntress's eyes dilated as she fixated on her target and slowly moved in for the kill. Lightning’s hands threaded through Fang’s wild mane as the brunette’s lips touched hers with a desire that stirred the woman like a jolt of her namesake. As she felt her conqueror slowly begin to pull away, the soldier’s eyes fluttered in the waking world. Darkened green eyes looked cautiously upon her, waiting for retaliation or accusation of taking advantage. 

But when Etro’s Knight looked upon the Huntress, what could she possibly say? It had been the first time she’d engaged in such a kiss with the Pulsian, in this life, but she knew those lips and had kissed them a thousand times. She couldn’t be angry when she knew she desired this woman more than anything she ever had in her life. The soldier was captivated by that predatory look, and it spoke of desire, and a softness that Lightning realized had only ever been for her. 

Light made no sudden movements, she just simply smiled at the confused brunette. It was an adorable look on such an exotically beautiful woman, that the soldier’s smile only grew. Fang opened her mouth to speak, but again, she found no words. What the hell was this Cocoonian doing to her, and why did this seem so natural for the two of them? 

A sudden burst of coughing and gagging brought the two older women out of their bubble, their heads swiveling toward the sounds. Vanille and Serah stood there, half elated and half shocked. But Serah was also a bit over her sister if this is how she classified  _ speaking _ to Fang about her feelings. The younger Farron needed to have a serious discussion with her sister.

“Fang, were you molesting my sister!” 

“Whaaat?!” The Huntresses exclaimed. 

Vanille burst into a fit of laughter as she recognized the tell-tale signs of a blush touching her older sister’s cheeks. The others may not have noticed, but she’d known Fang much longer than any of them. 

“Fang.” 

A retort was on the brunette’s lips when the sound of Light’s voice turned her gaze. What the Huntress was expecting and what she received was very different, and the soldier could see the inner battle behind her eyes just before she kissed her. 

“Really?! We have things to do, you two! You’ll have time for this…” Vanille waved her hands about in their direction. 

“…later.” The redhead finished. 

A lot could be said about the two women, but one thing was for sure if important business was at hand, Lightning and Fang were not ones to shirk their responsibilities for selfish endeavors. The two would have time later to talk and what was going on between them. At least on the Huntresses end, she had questions that Lightning already knew answers too, way more than her companion realized. 

While the four sat around the makeshift camp eating their breakfast, they were in the middle of looking over a crude map of Gran Pulse. The four of them were after all on a mission, and though they would love it if this undertaking only involved freeing Fang and Vanille from stasis permanently, Caius was out there, watching and planning his next move against them. 

“I’m telling you, Fang, we have to go there!” Vanille pointed on the map. 

“No one’s been there for a very long time Van, even before you and I were born. Why are you so adamant about it?” 

“And  _ why _ aren’t  **you** !” 

For Lightning and Serah’s part, they just exchanged knowing smiles concerning the two adopted sisters. Even as the soldier smiled at her sister, there was a slight chill that went up her spine about this place that Vanille insisted that they check. If Light trusted her gut, she knew that it would have something to do with their long-dead past. 

“It’s supposed to be the cradle in which the Yun were born!” The redhead continued. 

“I know the story, Van. You don’t have to repeat it.” 

“How about giving those of us in the dark, a hint as to what you two are arguing about.” Lightning interrupted.

Fang scratched the back of her neck, here she was disputing a possible lead with Vanille when the two Farron sisters had no clue as to what was going on. But that wasn’t the main reason that the Huntress's skin was crawling, there was something about this place that had always disturbed her. She had loved the story as a child, but as she grew older, she rarely spoke about it. And that was highly unusual for a Huntress to not pass down their legacy, even if it was through tales at the fireside with those who already knew it. Was she afraid, and if so, of what? 

“It’s said…” Fang began. 

“…that when the children of Etro, born of her blood first appeared on Gran Pulse, the Goddess sent heavenly warriors to watch over and protect them. These divine soldiers of the Goddess were her firstborn, sent to usher their younger siblings into the world with grace and knowledge to live by.” 

Lightning’s spine straightened noticeably as her body shook with electricity, she was beginning to see why Fang was so against going to this place. Although she had more knowledge of their past, it was fragmented into pieces of memory and as it seems intuition and feeling. She was aware of their life here before, and the duties that they had been sent to perform, and of the tragic end of it all. The soldier tried to swallow down the lump of bile in her throat, as Fang gave her a cautionary glance. 

“You alright there, Sunshine? you look like you ate something bad.” 

Clearing her throat, she took a swift drink of water from her water skin. 

“I’m fine.” She waved off the brunette. 

The Huntress gave a raised eyebrow but continued her tale of the Yun. If Lightning hadn’t had that foreboding feeling, she would whole heartily be enjoying this tale of Fang’s people. 

“It’s said that Etro’s children lived in close harmony with their divine elder siblings, but not everyone felt the same towards them. There were some that had developed an unhealthy fear and some who coveted the power that ran in the veins of their heavenly overseers. And while these younger siblings were learning how to hunt and grow food, arts and crafts, and all the things they would need for survival, there was a group that began plotting in the shadows.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Serah said, a little distressed. 

“They’re being shown how to survive with no malice or contempt by their heavenly family, and they’re plotting against them. Surely, there’s more to the story, Fang. Maybe their divine brethren were harsh or cruel, something?” 

“’ Fraid not mini Sunshine. The younger siblings were just that short-sided.” 

“That’s not entirely true, Fang,” Vanille added. 

The entire group turned to look at the serious redhead. 

“This is not only the birth of the Yun, but it’s also tied to Ragnarok.” 

Serah gasped, and The Huntress stiffened, as Lightning’s attention went immediately to her companion. The fragment of memory she had, was suddenly slammed into place, like a missing piece of the puzzle. The quick-minded soldier was rapidly putting pieces of their past together. Lightning had an eerie feeling that by the end of this journey, she would remember it all. 

“How can the two be tied together?” Serah inquired. 

“Because it was a faction of the Yun that betrayed their heavenly guardians and Etro cursed them with the mark of the beast, Ragnarok. It is our shame to bear, as a reminder of our betrayal to her firstborn children.” 

“I’m sorry, Fang, we had no idea,” the youngest Farron replied. 

“You’re so proud to be Yun, but I think I can understand a little more why you dislike being Ragnarok so much. “ 

That was not the truth or reality of the tale, but Lightning could understand why it had translated this way. Correct a few of the facts here and there, and you would see the whole truth. Either way, the correct facts were hidden in a tale that had been retold repeatedly through many generations. The question was, how would Fang handle the actual truth when she found it out? And yes, now, the soldier was convinced that it was only a matter of time before the Huntress would uncover the truth of her lineage and their past. Whatever happened, Light would be there for her. 

How could she not, her heart swelled with familiar love when she looked at Fang. Was it the same love she had begun to feel for her before she began uncovering the truth? No, but she knew in her heart that it was headed that way and now that the facts were unraveling, it had sped up the process of that love growing leaps and bounds. And with that realization, the knowledge hit her that she would rip anyone in half for laying a hand on the Huntress. It certainly explained her actions with the man at their make-shift settlement. Caution settled in her mind, lest they repeat the mistakes of the past.

“It’s been a mark on our people for as long as I can remember. But not everyone looked at Ragnarok as a terrible mark.” Fang revealed.

“Many saw it as a way to keep anyone from ever conquering our people, whether man or god.” The Brunette admitted.

“So your people were divided? Some saw you as a savior and others as a curse?” Serah asked for further clarification.

“Yeah. You were either revered or repulsed. Funny how that blessing or curse was brought on by the Pulse Fal’Cie.” 

It was easy to want to correct the false information, Lightning wasn’t one to let that type of information be allowed to remain. She was finding it increasingly difficult to bite her tongue as her mind was divided and she prayed the wiser parts of her prevailed.

“Regardless, Fang, I think it’s the best place for us to start,” Vanille interjected.

The Huntress stared at the crude map, there really wasn’t a lot she could say, was there? But the place caused her skin to itch, and she could feel the beast rolling around just beneath the surface. Whatever it was about this place, it stirred a wave of anger that felt ancient to Fang, one she could not understand or grasp. All the brunette knew was that she had a feeling of dread, one that told her gut to turn and walk away. 

But as Fang looked up into the faces of her companion’s and that of Lightning’s, she knew they had to go. The soldier’s eyes bore into hers, searching and the Huntress knew that this woman would go through hell and back for her. A lump formed in the back of the brunette’s throat and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she was overcome with emotions. 

“Alright,” Fang barely croaked out.

“We’ll go, but that place makes my skin crawl.”

Standing near the Huntress, Lightning slowly slipped her hand into Fang’s. She felt the brunette squeeze back in a show of appreciation. If nothing else came from this trip, she’d at least have the woman who made her heart race beside her from beginning to end. 

“Fang?” Serah interrupted.

“What is this place called?”

“Etro’s Sorrow,” the Huntress replied.

The soldier felt her heart catch, what an appropriate name for a place that brought about such terrible events. Was it the goddess herself that had named the place? Lightning wasn’t about to ask, this journey would be fraught with enough pain and sorrow before it was over. Etro’s Champion only hoped that it would bring about a better ending this time, and if she had anything to say about it, it would. 

******

On the edges of the camp, a purple haze announced their unseen visitor. Caius watched from the shadows, knowing that Ragnarok stirred with a sense of revenge. The beast still wanted blood and the Huntress was too tied to the creature not to succumb to those feelings of retaliation. Oh, the irony of it all! The very thing that Fang was, would be her undoing, as it had been so long ago. 

Strike the beast where her heartbeats, take down Lightning, and Fang’s rage and pain would consume her. Finally pushed over the edge, the Huntress would be the destruction of them all. This would be a pain far worse than death, their mother would live forever knowing that her children had destroyed each other. In her final act, would Etro destroy her favorite child, or leave her to live forever knowing the crimes she had committed?

While the others stood guard at the village, paranoia and mistrust had already been planted. Caius could already hear their whispers of distrust and malcontent carried on the breeze. His focus would be undoing the soldier and destroying the last vestige of hope within Fang. 

“All your best-laid plans are conducted in futility,” Caius’ voice echoed all around.

Immediately the four females were on guard, Fang and Lightning having drawn their weapons at the first sound of the obnoxious voice.

“Why don’t you come out here, and I’ll show you futility,” Fang answered back.

“Come now beast, and take the sport out of slowly eroding away what little hope you have?” 

“You’re a coward Caius Ballad,” Lightning called out to the wind, her sword gripped tightly in her hand.

“I am many things, Lightning Farron, but a coward is not one of them. We will meet on the battlefield once again, you and I. And I will gut you where you stand and watch in pleasure as those who love you observe your life essence leave your body.”

Serah knocked an arrow, trying to determine where this man was because, at the moment, his voice was coming from every direction. Even Vanille seemed unsure of which way to face this threat and she watched in terror as Fang began to change right before her eyes.

It was the sound of the bestial growl that drew Lightning’s attention. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as Fang lunged toward the shadows.

“FANG!” Lightning cried out.

Caius’ laughter reverberated all around as Lightning gave chase to her love. She didn’t have time to give instructions to Serah or Vanille but was grateful to hear the sounds of them following behind. The last thing they needed now was to become separated.

“FANG!” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caius seems to always be one step ahead of Lightning, and now it seems he's woven his influence into Fang's mind. Will this become a problem the closer they get to Etro's Sorrow? Is Etro's Knight putting herself in a compromising position asking the Huntress to dig for clues that could help give them an advantage against the man? In the meantime, Hope and the other former l'Cie are starting to have doubts about letting the girls go it alone. It's difficult to let your family go when you've built such tight bonds in life and death situations, will the guys keep to their promise, or go after the girls? Time will reveal all things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.......why, because I'm an evil person....who loves making people want to read instead of doing serious things......like work! LOL! Enjoy!

Ragnarok ran through the forest at neck-breaking speeds, surrounded by the sounds of Caius’ laughter. Poor Serah and Vanille would be exhausted if things kept up at this rate. Lightning didn’t know whether to throttle Fang at this point in time or be worried. The purple mist did not escape her notice and Etro’s Knight was wondering just how compromised her love might be. What was most worrisome was if this knowledge would change how they approached moving toward Etro’s Sorrow. It was clear that Caius had the upper hand and they were playing right into whatever trap he set.

“FANG! FOR ETRO’S SAKE GET A GRIP!” The soldier yelled after her.

By the fourth time she’d been hit in the face by a branch, Lightning was beyond pissed. This had to end now, or they’d lose an entire day's worth of travel. And if she was already drenched in perspiration, she could only imagine the two younger siblings. Digging deep, the soldier poured on the speed until she was practically neck and neck with Ragnarok. It was clear by the murderous look on her altered love’s face, that there would be no reasoning with her, so Etro’s Knight tackled her instead.

Bodies and limbs went tumbling and somewhere in the midst of a somersault, the two were latched onto each other in an iron grip. Oh, the irony, of having Ragnarok sitting once again on top of her snarling with those white canines not centimeters from Lightning’s face. Deja Vu anyone? As angry as she was, that kind of mood would only incite Fang more. Barely keeping her own limbs from shaking with fury, Light took a deep breath and tried another route. 

“I can’t do this without you, Fang. Please, for Etro’s sake, control Ragnarok. You can do this, I believe in you.”

The snarling stopped and all Lightning could do was close her eyes, catch her ragged breath, and thank Etro that they weren’t fighting each other. It wasn’t long before she felt the weight of Fang’s brow, touch her own.

“Sorry, Light.”

As her eyes fluttered open, she looked into that green color she’d come to love so well. Everything about Fang was striking, so why would her eyes be any different?

“I’d like to knock you through a couple of trees, but I’m grateful you took control. I don’t want to be in a position where we’re fighting each other.”

Lightning reached up and cupped Fang’s face, bringing her down into a kiss. The Huntress was just settling against the soldier when the moment was interrupted by their two younger siblings bursting onto the scene gasping for air.

“If...if this is...someone’s...idea of ...foreplay....I’m….shooting you all...with...an arrow.” Serah said between breaths.

“What Serah...said,” Vanille added as she collapsed on the ground, followed shortly by Serah.

Fang got up off of Lightning and looked at the two heavily breathing younger sisters. Even Light had been winded when she finally tackled her, but anyone looking could see that not only had they been running after them, they’d picked up the Huntress’ lance and Sunshine’s pack. Scratching the back of her neck, the brunette looked embarrassed. 

“Sorry, Serah...Van.”

The two girls looked up from the ground at the Huntress, but it was Serah who spoke.

“I won’t say it’s alright, Fang, but I will tell you we’ll try and help no matter what.”

“Well, on the bright side, at least Ragnarok is taking us in the right direction,” Vanille added from the ground.

“Which is cause for concern.” Lightning said as she joined the others.

“Because that means that Caius must know about Etro’s Sorrow, and is leading us into a trap,” Fang concluded.

Despite the circumstances they were facing, Lightning smiled. Fang could be a clown, and stubborn, but she was a quick study and sharp as a tack when it came to focusing on the task at hand. All through their journey, she’d always been by the soldier’s side, and teaching her things about Gran Pulse she didn’t realize until now. Even if the Huntress wasn’t a direct daughter of Etro, she was already a formidable Huntress.

“Vanille, I’m going to have to ask you to dig as deep as your memories will go on where we’re going and any additional history that you and Fang can recall. We have to accept that Caius may know as much or more than we do.”

“Or, he could know nothing at all and be bluffing,” Fang interjected.

“Doesn’t matter, either way, we need to stay on alert. And the more knowledge of our own we have, the better we’ll be able to fight him,” Lightning replied.

“Alright,” Vanille said as she stood.

“I’ll head back to crystal so there are no distractions.”

And just like that, Vanille vanished from sight, leaving Serah, Lightning, and Fang. Seeing the look on her sister’s face, her younger sister handed the Huntress her lance and moved away to give the two some privacy. It was likely going to be a speech from her older sister that the brunette would not be pleased about. Taking her love’s hand, Light led them further away. 

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Fang inquired.

“Because you’re suspicious by nature.”

Fang chuckled and added, “Yeah, but always spot on when it comes to my gut, Sunshine.”

After leading them to a more private location, Lightning turned to face Fang. Goddess, she loved her, and having so many of their memories back, Etro’s Knight felt as if she would burst at the seams with the torch she carried for this woman. And not for the first time, the soldier was struck with the knowledge that the Huntress felt the same, which was why they’d ended so badly in their previous life. 

“I need you to go back with Vanille..”

Fang opened her mouth to protest, but Lightning placed her fingers gently over the Huntress’ lips.

“Hear me out please.”

When it registered on Fang’s face that Lighting was asking, not demanding and her demeanor changed, the soldier continued.

“I didn’t say this in front of the others, but I could see the swirl of chaos in your eyes, Fang. Caius has got a hold of you or the part of you that is Ragnarok and he’s inciting anger in you on purpose. I don’t know what his endgame is with this, but I don’t like it. There has to be something I’m missing.”

“He said it himself, Light. He wants to hurt Etro in the worst possible way, so destroying her children is his means, and what better way than to use Ragnarok.” The Huntress stated.

Fang could see that beautiful mind at work, by the expression on Lightning’s face. She’d laugh if she’d known that the things going through her own thoughts were very similar to the soldier’s not long ago. 

“Vengeance is typically a female trait, I’m surprised he hasn’t just gone in and tried to conquer Etro himself.” The soldier speculated.

“Maybe he can’t,” Fang added.

Lightning turned a curious gaze on the Huntress.

“What do you mean?”

“What if he needs something from Etro’s Sorrow, Light. We have no idea what he’s planning outside of destroying the Cooconian people, to get at the goddess. If he’s got a hold on Ragnarok as you’ve said, then why doesn’t he just push my buttons all the way and try and send me after her?”

“It’s clear that he wants to hurt her as deeply as possible, but you’re right, Fang, it’s evident he’s following us, maybe there’s something or someone there that will give him the power to defeat Etro.”

“Someone? Do you think there’s someone else that he wants to use or manipulate for his end goals, Light?”

Lightning sighed.

“At this point, Fang, I wouldn’t put anything past Caius. What if you and Vanille aren’t the only ones that are in a crystal stasis to be let out? At this point, anything’s possible and there’s no way for us to be prepared for everything. I just want us to be as prepared as possible, which is why I need you to go back and work with Vanille on your memories of the myths and legends. Dig up anything you can, and join Serah and me when you two are ready. 

Fang took a step back to leave and Lightning suddenly slid her hand along the Huntress’ cheek into her mane of hair, pulling her flush up against her with a smile. The brunette was pleasantly surprised, and if she was going to comment on it, her breath was completely taken from her with a searing kiss.

“Wow, Sunshine. I could get used to this.”

“I should be kicking your butt for that stunt you pulled, but I’m not taking any more chances with the time we have together,” Lightning replied honestly.

Fang leaned her forehead against Lightning’s and closed her eyes. She’d never been with anyone in Oerba. Sure, she’d been a giant flirt, but she’d just had this feeling that she was waiting on something or someone. Now that she had her answer, she would cherish each moment as well.

“I’ll be on my guard. I don’t like the idea of being Caius’ slave”

With another quick kiss, Fang reluctantly pulled back from the soldier and bid her farewell. When Lightning emerged from their secluded location, Serah was anxiously waiting to be on their way. Handing her sister her pack, the younger Farron cast a sideways glance and partial glare at her older sibling.

“‘I’ll think about it,’ she says about letting Fang know about her feelings. Uh-huh.”

Lightning laughed, what could she possibly say? The dreams, coupled with the threat of Caius, Fang, and Vanille being stuck in crystal stasis and Ragnarok, did she really have time to just ‘chat’ with the Huntress about her feelings? Serah shook her head.

“Well, I’d say your version of “conversation” went over rather well. Vanille and I were afraid we were going to have to peel the two of you apart...and you say Snow and I are bad!” Serah barked with laughter.

“Sooo…” Serah continued.

“Did you ask Fang to leave because of turning to Ragnarok?”

“Yes and no. I need her to help Vanille dig up as much as they can about Etro’s Sorrow. I don’t trust Caius, he’s up to something and he’s always one damn step ahead of us. We may not be able to cover every possibility, but I’d at least like us to be as armed and ready as possible.”

“Do you think it will help, I mean, Claire, they already gave us a lot of information on the place already. What more can they possibly do from stasis?”

“They have the time without the distractions to go through every memory they have, every story they’ve heard, and every book they’ve read to come up with commonalities. At this point in time, it might even be the uncommon that will give us an edge over Caius.”

  
  


************

  
  


Back near the settlement, Hope pitched several rocks out into the direction of the spire. Truth be told, he wished that he would have been able to go with Lightning. Here with the rest of those from the fallen Cocoon, he felt useless. But what good would he have been without his L’Cie powers, and then again, Serah didn’t have any? He kept pitching rocks until he noticed a large shadow come over him.

“For such a big guy, Snow, you’re almost as quiet as Fang.”

Snow chuckled and placed a hand on Hope’s shoulder.

“I know what you're thinking, Hope. I’m thinking about it too. I wish we could be with them. I hate thinking about Serah being in danger. I feel like I’m not doing my job to protect her, but then I remember that Serah’s pretty good at taking care of herself, and she also has Lightning with her.”

“Not to mention Fang and Vanille, who are from Gran Pulse,” Hope added.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make it easier being here without them.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Hope agreed.

“Do you think they’ll be okay, and that they’ll be able to free Fang and Vanille with Caius out there?”

“If I know sis, she’s already figuring out a way to outsmart him.”

“I suppose your right, but I just can’t shake this feeling that we should be with them.”

“I know, Hope. I wish we were. We’re family, we’re in this together. But we can do our part to help, by keeping the refugees safe and out of harm's way, just like Lightning asked”

Hope looked up at Snow.

“Do you suppose Sazh feels the same way, I mean with Dajh being with him and all.”

“I’m sure he does, he won’t admit it, Hope, but I’ve seen him pacing in his home at night when Dajh is asleep. He cares about us, especially Fang and Vanille.”

Hope sighed, kicking the dirt with his shoe. After their quick suicide trip to save Cocoon, it was difficult to let the feeling go of fighting these battles together. The young boy cast one more look at the spire and let Snow lead him home. If he couldn’t be with them, he would make Lightning proud by protecting everyone here.

  
  


*********

  
  


Fang and Vanille sat out on the pier in Oerba, letting their minds take them to a time that was far different than the one they lived now. Even as their minds traveled back in time, they could picture each scene with clarity. Younger versions of themselves ran about causing trouble, well, mostly Fang. But they could envision the matron of the orphanage chasing the younger version of the brunette through the streets with a wooden spoon, threatening to tan her hide when she caught the mischief-maker. 

“Of all the memories you conjure up first, it’s of the matron chasing me through the streets?” Fang chuckled.

“What can I say, it happened almost every day,” Vanille replied truthfully.

“At least she never caught you.”

“Yeah, until I was in bed and she hauled me out and made me scrub the floors.”

Vanille leaned against her adoptive sister’s shoulder. Lightning hadn’t been the only one to have a weird feeling lately about everything. There were strange memories and knowledge that kept finding their way into her dreams or thoughts and it frightened her. She and Fang had been fine, but she could tell by the Huntress' posture at times that she was still fearful that her younger sibling was lying to her. 

“Fang, can I ask you a serious question?”

The brunette looked down at Vanille questioningly.

“Yeah, why would you ask such a thing?”

“It’s just, I’ve been having these weird dreams and strange thoughts pop through my head and I was afraid to tell you. I saw how you looked at me after the incident with Lightning. You thought I was keeping things from you again, but I’m not!” Vanille suddenly insisted.

“Hey...hey...it’s alright, I believe you. What brought this on?”

Fang hugged Vanille to her side as she heard the younger woman sniffle. It had been a while since she’d seen the redhead this upset.

“I can’t explain it, Fang. It’s like this knowledge pops into my mind and it feels like it’s always been there. I’ve been having these strange dreams about us, and Serah and Lightning are in some of them.”

Vanille looked up at her sister.

“And I feel like I’ve been talking with Etro, except, I don’t remember much about it. It’s always hazy and it’s more a feeling than remembering anything particular.”

Fang’s eyes went from Vanille and out into the sea. Etro had been a constant theme in conversations lately and she fought an inner battle against anger and a time when she could remember not being so angry at Etro. What had changed? The Huntress's mind ticked through possible items. Was it the unknown mystery surrounding her parents, the Fal’Cie, the people of Cocoon? She couldn’t blame Etro for any of it, her parents made the decision to let her go in order to fight in the war against Cocoon, the goddess wasn’t responsible for the Fal’Cie and how could she blame the Vipers if they had been duped by the Fal’Cie just as they had been? The more she searched her memories, the more she questioned where the anger came from.

Was this part of Caius’s doing? It couldn’t be, because she’d been angry with the gods and goddess long before then. So, what was it, was it anger by default to just blame them for all the crappy things that had happened in her life and to the people of Gran Pulse? And what of Lightning’s sudden increase in Etro this and Etro that? Something was going on and for the first time, Fang’s gut wasn’t necessarily screaming danger, lies, or betrayal. So, what the hell was it, what was going on, and why was Etro smack dab in the middle of it all? Fang sighed.

“Somehow I get the feeling that Etro’s the key to everything, not just Caius’ revenge, Lightning’s sudden transformation, and your dreams, but something to do with me as well. I feel it in the pit of my stomach Van.”

“She’s never been like the others, Fang. Sometimes, it feels like she was just as much a victim in all this as everyone else. I mean, you know her story.”

“Then what is Etro’s Sorrow? Why else give a name to a place if there wasn’t some significance?”

The two adoptive sisters talked to one another for some time, tossing ideas back and forth. Eventually, they put aside talking about the goddess in pursuit of the place they were going. They knew that the place and Etro were intricately tied together, but for now, they searched their memories on the history and stories of Etro’s Sorrow. There was bound to be a tie there, they just needed to find it, and in a hurry, before Caius tried something with the two Farron sisters.

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang has a dream that is a little unsettling, is the Huntress finally remembering her past, or is it more manipulation by Caius? If the dream is true, there is one person that the brunette wants to talk to before considering a conversation with the goddess. Will this new found information hurt or help them in discovering the secrets to Etro's Sorrow? And while the girls are busy sorting through past memories and the truth or falsehood surrounding them, Caius is setting up an attack from another front.

Crystal stasis was a strange experience, at least this time around. The first time, Fang had no memories, not until up to the end of the journey with her new l’Cie family. And during the first time, she and Vanille had slept, literally slept for five hundred years! There had been no dreaming, no sharing of their consciousness, nothing. So, what would the Huntress call the fact that she was dreaming in stasis? Was this dreaming about dreaming? The whole thing was just plain weird.

After the two adoptive sisters had exhausted every thought, every memory, every story, and every clue that could possibly help, they were mentally tired. Van had since retired to the place where they had a home together. That thought alone made Fang laugh, were they really in Oerba or just the thought of it that they conjured in their minds? The Huntress was tired of looking out into the vast fake ocean, so she retired to the only other place she would go to when in Oreba, the roof of their home. 

The Huntress had already peeked in on Light and Serah, aware that they were now three days into their journey. At the pace Sunshine was setting, they’d reach Etro’s Sorrow within the week, which was why Fang only wanted to take a brief break for herself. Lightning was irritated, as a matter of fact in the quick check in, so was Serah. The brunette wondered where it was coming from, the sisters seemed to be getting along wonderfully. Was Caius affecting more than just her? Whatever the reason, Fang wanted to get this journey done and over with as quickly as possible. 

Laying back on the roof of their home, Fang could see the stars as they were over Oerba five hundred years ago. And as the Huntress looked into the stars, her eyelids had become heavy with sleep. She couldn’t say when slumber overcame her, but she let herself be pulled into the deep depths of unconsciousness. At first, it was nothing but the sweet darkness of sleep and then images began to flash through her mind, ones she did not recognize. 

Lightning stood off to the side with Serah and Fang could not keep her eyes off of her. She loved that outfit she wore among the mortals, especially the feathers. Although, if Ragnarok had her way, Etro’s Knight would be wearing something very different, you know, the same outfit with some slight modifications. Apparently, her thoughts were strong enough to draw the Knight’s attention and all she could do was smile. 

What she hadn’t expected, was for the two to start walking over to her, and Serah had that look on her face. If there were ever a time that Ragnarok wanted to poof out of sight, now would be that time. Instead, that smile turned into one of bravado, she had to keep up appearances after all. While Lightning seemed unperturbed by the thought that had run through Fang’s mind, the little sister was on a mission. 

“Fang, you better watch out for Claire while you’re there,” Serah punctuated with a poke to the shoulder.

So, that’s what it was. Littlest sister was being protective. If that’s all it was, no big deal, she always had Lightning’s back. It was just the way the two of them were together, which explained their relationship quite well. 

“Is that all this is about?” Ragnarok responded as she picked up a surprised Serah.

“FANG! Put me down!” Serah demanded.

“Not before a hug littlest sister.”

“Please quit calling me that.”

“Why? You are.”

Serah sighed as Lightning tried to hide her smile. 

“Vanille and I aren’t that much different in age.”

Fang snorted and hugged the youngest of them.

“You’re right, what’s a hundred years or so?”

“I mean it Fang, take care of her.”

With a mock pout, the green eyed menace looked at Serah.

“What, Light doesn’t get the same lecture?”

That was it, Serah wrapped her arms around Fang’s neck and hugged her tight.

“She already got it.” Serah whispered.

“So, could you put me down now, please.”

With a final squeeze, Fang set Serah down and took Lightning’s hand. As much as she loved to tease, when it came to each other’s wellbeing, the two young demi-goddesses were matched. One, would easily give their life for the other if the situation ever called for it, without a second thought. 

“I will, with all my might and strength, Serah. I will look out for Light.”

It was good enough, and Serah actually smiled. Now that she had given the lecture to them both, she could at least know that she'd done her part. The youngest out of them, and Vanille would not be going, they had other duties to attend to. The four of them had been together since her earliest memories of life and it was the first time that they would all be separated. But they were grown, they did not age the same as their mortal kin, at least not in looks. There was an inborn knowledge they had, but in the eyes of their mother, still just children. And the eldest of them, were both going down to watch over their new brothers and sisters as guardians and guides.

Soon, Serah and Vanille would be joining them, teaching their new family about agriculture, farming, hunting, all the necessities they needed to survive and live in harmony with the planet. But, until then, it would just be Ragnarok and Etro’s Knight. 

The dream slipped and shifted toward another and the Huntress was caught up in the next memory. Her unconscious mind pulling from places she obviously didn’t remember, places that the other part of her mind fought against understanding. 

“There, finished.”

Lightning ran a hand down the braids, she couldn’t get over the silky feeling of hair. Ethereal forms were so very different from the fleshly ones. They didn’t call it hair to begin with, but it was a term that their human family used. And words were evidently important to them, they had absolutely no meaning, but their brethren insisted. 

Their mother, Etro, had sent them some time ago, merely to watch over and protect the humans from any threats from their uncles. And that’s what they had done, and each time that a manipulated beast of Gran Pulse came to devour them, Lightning and Fang were there. As humans began to use speech and then writing, they began calling Fang and Lightning, goddesses. They had even built shrines to the two of them. It was appalling and funny at the same time. The world was so huge in their baby brethren’s eyes, but they hadn’t even begun to scratch the surface of the bigger picture. 

Ragnarok was smiling at Lighting, as she turned those bright blue eyes toward hers. There was such a fierce love and admiration that was reflected in them, the same that came from the green eyes looking back at her.

“So, what’s today's agenda?” Lightning asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I was hoping for a bit of sparring before we head back to the kids.”

An electrical spark lit up Lightning’s eyes. She thought Fang would never ask, it had been a while since the two of them had tested each other in combat. Their lives had been busy, watching over and teaching Etro’s youngest children. 

“It’s about time,” Etro’s Knight responded before pulling Fang in for an electrifying kiss.

And by electrifying, it was literally the electrostatic shock of Lightning, a taste and feel Ragnarok never could get enough of. No sooner had her lips touched that of the brunette and the sky cracked with thunder and they were both transported in a clearing away from the mortals.

“Show off,” Fang laughed while her hair sizzled with Lightning’s electricity. 

**  
  
**

********

**  
  
**

Fang woke with a jolt, falling off the top of the roof, if one could do such a thing in stasis. The fall really didn’t matter, because the Huntress was shaken to the core with the dream she just had. Was it a dream though? Laying on the ground, the disturbed brunette didn’t move a muscle, let alone blink. Was this truth, or a really weird dream? There were too many questions and not enough answers. Did Lightning know? The thought of her name and the dream caused Fang to involuntarily shiver. 

As much as she wanted to lean toward a dream, she could still feel the electrifying kiss on her lips and the smell of ozone after a lightning strike. Above all, it just felt real, it wasn’t like any dream she could ever remember having. Fang wasn’t ready to call upon Etro just yet, first she wanted to speak to sunshine and see if there was any truth to her dreams. 

**  
  
**

*********

**  
  
**

It was night and the sun had departed the sky sometime ago, but Lightning couldn’t sleep. She felt restless, and she realized the closer that they traveled toward their destination, the worse it became. The two Farron siblings had begun picking on each other, and the strange thing about it was, some of the topics that they fussed about seemed… familiar. Truth be told, Serah’s mannerisms had shifted, but it didn’t seem all that odd to her. 

Lightning was staring out into the stars, much the same way that Fang had been doing in stasis, contemplating Caius Ballad’s endgame, when she felt that familiar presence in her mind. Despite the irritating day of travel, the soldier smiled as she felt the warm body materialize next to her, squeezing the fingers that were not so surprisingly entwined with hers.

But when Etro’s Knight turned and looked at her Huntress, she saw something she hadn’t seen before… fear. Lightning’s focus shifted, toward Fang and the smile faltered on her face. But the brunette wasn’t exactly ready to discuss her dream, instead she directed her attention to their immediate issues.

“What’s wrong?”

“Vanille and I are hitting dead ends with Etro’s Sorrow, Light. It’s like the answer is staring us in our face, and we can’t see it.”

“I was afraid of that. Did you come up with anything out of the ordinary, anything that might seem inconspicuous?”

Fang let go of the soldier’s hand and stood up, stretching her tired frame. 

“Only what we already know. This whole thing ties into Etro, the first of her children born of her blood… and Ragnarok.”

The shiver that ran through Fang did not escape Lightning’s notice. There was something off about her Huntress, not necessarily in a bad way, but something was amiss. It was the first time that the brunette hadn’t ranted about Ragnarok and the curse, was it just because she was as mentally tired as the soldier?

Fang turned to take in her surroundings, spotting Serah asleep in her bedroll. The Huntress smiled at the sight.

“Heh… ever since littlest and Vanille were allowed to come here, she’s always slept like a baby no matter what was going on.”

The Huntress froze, realizing the words that came out of her mouth and she slowly turned to look at Lightning, who was openly gapping at her.

“What… did you say?”

Fang’s words had brought an immediate memory of the Huntress picking Serah up and hugging her, much to the younger Farron’s chagrin and teasing her relentlessly about being the youngest.

“Uh… I said… littlest…”

Lightning gasped. “You remember?”

“A dream, one I wasn’t sure had truth in it until now,” Fang confessed.

“And I’m not the only one, how long have you known?”

“Not long…” Lightning began.

“I don’t remember everything, it started out with dreams about you and our past. Etro said it wasn’t for her to return them all, that they would come back in time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I couldn’t, Fang. You had to have them come back on their own, I couldn’t interfere.”

“And if I hadn’t remembered?”

They’d been keeping this wall between them, almost as if they were afraid that this was a dream too. But both could feel the pull, it was there all along, but Fang’s awakening had suddenly caused that pull to instantly draw them together. Of one mind, they stepped towards each other and embraced, holding on with an iron grip.

“It wouldn’t have changed how I felt, Fang. Even before the dreams, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

A mix of emotions stirred through the Huntress and she held fast to the soldier. Laughter was the only thing she could let out at the moment, everything else seemed bottled up.

“What’s so funny?”

“With everything going on, the  _ only _ thing I can think about is getting you alone and going for a swim.”

“Well, after this is over, consider the fact that we could use a vacation somewhere away from everyone else.”

“I like your thinking, Lightning. We leave Vanille and Littlest with the humans for a bit, once the dust has settled…”

Ragnarok never got a chance to finish what she was saying, as her Knight kissed her soundly on the mouth. The memories may not be fully restored, but the feelings were there and neither of Etro’s Daughters questioned it.

“What, no electricity?”

“What are you talking about?”

Fang chuckled.

“Apparently, that isn’t a memory that’s returned… damn.”

Whatever it was that Fang was babbling about, the soldier decided she’d deal with it later. The two had a rare private moment and she didn’t give a damn what people thought of her capitalizing on the moment. The time seemed brief, but both daughters knew that they were working on a clock that was strongly against them.

“You know, Light, This changes everything about Etro’s Sorrow. If I’ve always been Ragnarok, then there’s something else at play, something that happened when we were shepherding our younger siblings.”

“I’ve been thinking about that, whatever it is, the two of us are tied into it and I don’t like where it’s leading, Fang.”

“Not much we can do about that, other than try and solve what happened so long ago. And it apparently has to do with Van and Littlest too, or I don’t think they’d be here.”

“Love,” Etro’s Knight began.

“I think they’re here out of love for us.”

Fang looked over at the sleeping form of Serah. There was a love there between all of them, and yet, she could see why Serah had been with Light and Van with her. Some bonds, even amongst family, were stronger than others, but it never depleted the love.

“Yeah,” it was all that the Huntress could say.

“It’s… strange having these sudden memories and feelings of love. Do you think Littlest remembers? I have my suspicions about Van.”

“Not yet, but I think they’re coming back to her, especially the way we’ve picked on each other all day. That is not Serah Farron, but it is our Serah. And, if I were you, I’d quit calling her Littlest, because when she remembers, there won’t be any mercy,” Lightning added with laughter.

“Well, let her have her beauty rest, you and I need to put our heads together and figure out how this all ties in with Etro, other than what we already know.”

**  
  
**

**********

**  
  
**

Back in the settlement that many were starting to call New Bodum, while the two daughters of Etro worked on an ancient mystery, a meeting of a different kind was taking place. Deep in the night, while our ex l’Cie slept, members of Cocoon were plotting against them.

“I’m telling you, if we send a group to the spire, we can find those two jezzebels crystal forms and smash them to dust. Then we drive out those Pulse lovers and find a way back to Cocoon.”

“We have to find them first, and that might take too long.”

“We need to do something,” a third voice chimed in.

“I have an idea. There are hunting parties going out everyday for supplies and there’s been talk of volunteers going through Cocoon. We send a group with the volunteers and start searching.”

Another stepped forward, his presence unseen at first from the others and they regarded him with wariness.

“Allow me to help. I overheard one of the former l’Cie talking about locating their crystal forms and wanting to extract them from the spire. I have a map right here, if we keep them busy, we can take care of it ourselves. Insert a group with the volunteers to dig them out of the crystal and when nobody's looking, we smash them to dust, as you say.”

“That is mighty observant of you, what did you say your name was again? I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Names are inconsequential, what matters is stopping these women from Pulse and their former l’Cie loving friends.”

“The man’s right, keeping identities quiet is for the best. I know some of us know each other, but there are faces here of people I’ve never met, and until this is over with, I prefer to keep it that way.”

“Alright there mister, when is this supposed to happen?”

“Your Lt. Amodar will be announcing it tomorrow during the town meeting. Send your volunteers with the others and I will make sure you get access to the chamber.”

“That’s some good information, we could use a man like you with this kind of intel. Thank you.”

“My pleasure. I only want to make sure you get what you all deserve,” the stranger replied with a smile.

It wasn’t spoken out loud, but several of the people standing around for this late night meeting got the creeps with the man. But if he delivered like he promised, hell, some of them would vote him for council or some higher office. He definitely fit the type.

**  
  
**

***********

**  
  
**

Dawn was quickly approaching, and Lightning stretched the stiffness out of her joints. She and Fang had spent the entire time, planning. The two would keep a close eye out for changes in their respective sisters. They both suspected, but neither had come forward or revealed anything. It was time to test the waters and see just how much of their past had come to light in this life.

But before Lightning could focus on their task for the day, she wanted to talk to Fang about Ragnarok. In their old life, the Huntress had been proud of the title, proud of the fact that she was mother’s daughter and there to help her younger human siblings. The World Ender title was something that came after, likely brought on by men and their words and need to have titles for everything. If her love could reconcile that she’d always been Ragnarok and that she didn’t always feel this way about it, perhaps that would give her some control over Caius’ influence.

“Fang, since the dream, how do you feel about being Ragnarok?”

Lightning stepped up to the Huntress, entwining their fingers as she looked into those green eyes that she loved so much. She could see the conflict in therm before the brunette even spoke.

“I don’t know yet, Light. Honestly, there was no conflict in the dream, so, what happened? I don’t have an answer, but I know that Etro’s Sorrow does and I’m not sure I want to know.”

Etro’s Knight stepped closer, and leaned in.

“Well, I do. Welcome home Ragnarok, I’ve missed you.”

Lightning closed the last of the distance between them and kissed Fang passionately.

“Ugh! Can’t you two molest each other somewhere else,” Serah replied from her bedroll.

Fang turned a tooth grin toward their third party member and replied.

“Don’t worry Littlest, she’s in good hands.”

Serah moaned and pulled the cover up over her head.

“I hate when you call me that! Can you please come up with something else,” came the muffled reply.

Lightning and Fang looked at each other and then at Serah. Today was going to be a very interesting day.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serah's sudden memory jolt leaves Fang in a quiet contemplative mood and the other sister's cannot help but take notice. Can the youngest of them help her older sister out of this funk, and what does this mean for the rest of their journey knowing Caius is pulling strings? Meanwhile, their enemies are closing in on a game changing goal.

For Serah, it hadn’t been a dream but the familiarity of the scene between Lightning and Fang. But it still made the moment awkward as she slowly pulled down her covers and looked at the two openly gapping at her. That one  _ “little _ ” word had been enough to spark something in her that responded in a natural reaction. In this case, it had been called groaning at the name that the brunette always called her and the need to banish the old title once and for all. But, why? the Huntress had never called her that before. And yet, it felt so real as if it happened often. There was a familiarity there that hadn’t been before, one that seemed strangely correct.

“Okay, that was just weird.” Serah said.

As her eyes took in the joined hands of the two older women, another flash entered her mind. It was of a conversation she knew she’d never had, right? Serah had only just met the two Pulsians, she grew up on Cocoon with Claire and yet, she just knew that Fang and Vanille were more to her. Her thoughts all faded in a moment as the flash brought about a surge of anger and pain and her brain went right into fight mode. The younger Farron was up out of her bed before either older woman had a chance to respond.

“You  _ lied _ to me! You  **_promised_ ** me you would protect her, Fang! And you didn’t, and you’re leading her right to her death again!”

Each word was punctuated by a jab of her finger to the brunette’s chest.

“Serah!” Lightning exclaimed, reaching over to grab her sister’s wrist.

It would be ridiculous now to ask what had gotten into her. Fortunately, Fang as per usual was quick on her feet and let go of Light’s hand to scoop Little up into a bear hug.

“I’m sorry, Serah. I’d never left her alone, if I knew.”

The younger Farron felt torn in two, literally with who she was in this life and the other as the two came crashing down upon her. Smaller arms wrapped around Fang’s neck and as emotionally volatile as she felt at the moment there was an anchor for her to hold onto during this storm, even if it was the one you were angry with. Serah sobbed into the Huntress's neck as a look of concern passed between the brunette and her lover. Lightning soothingly rubbed her sister’s back as they let her ride out the storm.

“I love and hate you at the same time, if that makes sense,” Serah replied with a muffled voice.

“Yeah, it does,” The brunette answered with a hoarse voice.

The younger of the three sniffled, trying to gain control over these pitched emotions that had hit her like a stone wall. 

“I don’t understand how I can go to sleep and then wake up with these other memories. I feel like I’m splitting in two.”

“I can explain,” Vanille suddenly replied.

Three heads turned toward the new addition to their group. The young Dia looked haggard, so very unlike what Fang had seen not that long ago.

“Caius, he’s using the chaos magic to push the memories,” the redhead answered.

“It makes sense,” Lightning replied.

“He’s trying to divide us with any means necessary and what better way than to suddenly force us to deal with over thousands of years of unresolved feelings and emotions.”

“Then we best be on our guard at all times, because things are going to get real ugly,” Fang implied.

“There’s no telling what might be lurking in the depths of our minds after so long,” Vanille added.

The four settled into an awkward comfort, one born of old knowledge and familiarity suddenly thrust upon them as if stepping out of a fog. Armed with new facts, Lightning, Fang, Vanille and Serah set out to mentally and physically prepare for the war ahead. And not the war with Ciaus, but the war between each other that could suddenly surge at the chaotic influence they’d all been exposed to that had left them susceptible to unresolved raw emotions.

  
  


*********

Morning had come, and just as the man had informed them, Lt. Amodar had called for a meeting of the remaining Cocoonian people. Everything that the stranger had said was spot on, as the Lieutenant spoke. What was left of the Guardian Corps had organized a group to return to Cocoon for supplies for items they would need to survive here on Gran Pulse. The current military was looking for volunteers to help, but that wasn’t the only thing. During Amodar’s talk of returning to their old home, they were planning on finding the two Pulsians frozen in crystal.

Apparently, there had been a talk between the acting governing body that the people shouldn’t rely on Cocoon to stay suspended as it was. The people would need to look at branching out further from the area in case time and the elements decayed the base and brought their home crashing down. As a result of that discussion, many agreed, despite a small faction, that the two Pulsians that had saved them should not be left or forgotten. The new governing body had decided to make long reaching plans for survival and safety and that included the removal of the crystal forms of Fang and Vanille.

Without drawing attention to one another, each individual that had attended the secret meeting regarding the two Pulsians made casual eye contact. If everything this stranger had said continued to pan out, many would gladly make him the new Primarch. After all, he had their best interests at heart, he’d proven that with the information that had been supplied. Now, all they needed to do was insert themselves into the two groups returning to Cocoon and begin their subtle subterfuge. 

It was a very good thing that they had had this information beforehand, or the group would have been caught off guard. Plans were in motion, and the appropriate individuals had been preselected to volunteer for the missions to Cocoon. Even if they could not return to their home in the sky, they could at least destroy the crystal forms of their enemy and place their people in authority. Gran Pulse would be remade into the new Cocoon, and they’d do it all under that pink haired Pulse loving bitches nose. 

After a round of Q&A from other people gathered, Lt. Amodar dismissed the group, asking for qualified volunteers to sign up and report for a more specialized discussion. The current leader of the remaining Guardian Corps was not about to send amateurs and normal civilians up to the structure, nor for the search and recovery of the two Pulsians in crystal. One would think that educated people would have a larger perception of the truth and the world around them, but many of those individuals meeting in secret were not of the common people.

These are the types that slip under the radar, not noticed because they’re professionals, or respected people. There were no cliché’ handshakes, passwords, or identifying markers of a secret society. They met in the dark of night and allowed the average man or woman to draw attention to themselves with their openly verbal discord. Being discreet was the ticket to success, and not even the ex-l’Cie would notice the coupe that was taking place during the missions to Cocoon. 

They were prepared, they now had people in place and a plan of action. All this group needed to do was stay calm and remain in character during the entirety of this operation. No one would be the wiser that the “accident” that shattered the crystal forms of the two Pulsians had been planned all along. And the best part of this plan, they would make sure that the man who initially caused issues with the one called, Fang, was there to take the fall. After all, he had and continued to be openly opposed and combative toward the natives of Pulse. Who better to use for a scapegoat, no one would question it, not even the pink haired bitch. 

It was brilliant really, with a fall guy in place, Claire Farron would become unhinged and loose what face she still had amongst the masses. The fence sitters would be easy to sway in their direction and convinced that these ex Pulse l’Cie were always exactly what they were portrayed to be, the enemy. Powerless or not, they should be exiled or locked up for crimes against Cocoon and for the murder of thousands. There was the possibility of an uprising and a split, but if they played the game right, there would be little loss and much to gain. 

As was predicted, some of their fellow associates remained behind for discussion because of their expertise in the mission ahead, while the others returned to “normal” duties in preparing for the up and coming up rise. Tomorrow morning, with more information in hand, the group would be leaving for the spire. There would be no gathering tonight, and would not be until the next phase began or an emergency meeting was called. 

*******

It had been three days since the incident with Serah, and Fang was uncharacteristically quiet. The most boisterous responses came from tangling with any of the Gran Pulse wildlife and that had been eerily few and far between. There had been no teasing, no persistent romantic overtones and when they had set up camp for the night, she left with hardly a word.There had been a lot on the Huntress' mind since ancient memories started making themselves known. Lightning was worried, and she could see that their younger sisters were as well. 

They had stopped for a brief respite, mainly to get their bearings so that they knew they were still headed in the right direction. Vanille had started to have some doubts of the exact location and they were all sure that it had something to do with Caius. When they stopped, Fang had mumbled something about checking the perimeter for beasties and walked off before anyone could reply. Lightning’s brow furrowed in concern and frustration. Whatever was going on with her love, it needed to be dealt with, it was time for this to end. But before she could take a step forward, a hand was placed upon her shoulder. 

Serah looked up at her sister and shook her head.

“Let me talk with her.”

Lightning gave her sister a small smile and nodded in agreement. Sometimes, little sisters knew best, and in this instance it occurred to Light that Serah just might be the solution to what was ailing her Huntress. 

The Younger Farron found the Huntress in a small clearing, she was sitting on a rock, sharpening the blades to her weapon when she paused. Serah knew she’d heard her, probably much sooner than she was aware of, but as long as the Huntress didn’t object to her presence she wouldn’t leave. And when Fang continued to sharpen her blade, the youngest moved forward.

“Hi, Fang.”

“Hey there, Li...Serah.”

She didn’t mention the slip up, and truth be told, it was growing on her. How many could say that they suddenly found out that they had another older sister who would love and dote on her like the one she already had? And as much as the Huntress could get on Lightning’s nerves, she knew that the brunette was loved by them all. Love, that’s what it was. That love that came from having a strong sibling relationship, a sisterhood with your sisters.

“Mind if I sit?”

Fang continued to strike the sharpening stone against the blade.

“No.”

Serah settled herself on the rock next to Fang, never one at a loss for words, she couldn’t help but feel that at the moment, that was not what was needed. Instead, she leaned against the Huntress as she worked. For the 2nd time, Fang paused and for several moments as if she was contemplating something. The Huntress silently set everything aside and wrapped an arm around the younger Farron and pulled her close. It was so reminiscent of a moment not long ago with Vanille, that it brought a lump to the brunette’s throat. 

It was an automatic response Serah discovered, as she wrapped her arms around Fang and buried herself into the brunette’s side. They sat like that for several moments, not saying a word. The feeling was so surreal that the younger Farron tethered herself to the familiarity of it, even if it seemed so odd. On the surface, and in this life, she didn’t know this woman, but the reality of it was, she did. Even though the four siblings had different relationships the love was there, in spades.

“I love you, Fang. I always have, even if I’m closer to Claire, you're still my big sister. The other day, that was fear coming out, something I never was able to express.”

Serah looked up and into those green eyes that her sister loved so much, smiling at the curiosity and adoration that beamed back at her.

“It wasn’t fair to you, how I reacted. You always do your best, you always have. Maybe this never would have happened had our hard headed sister listened to you to begin with.”

It was the first time in three days that Fang had barked laughter, and she did.

“Don’t let her hear you say that, you’ll never hear the end of it.”

A mischievous smile touched Serah’s lips and a certain look that bespoke of the fact that she already had. It also spoke of the fact that her older sister’s response did not phase her in the least. This prompted another bout of laughter from Fang, followed by a tight hug.

“Now, that was something I would have loved to have overheard.”

Fang, sighed.

“It’s alright, Little.”

The Huntress froze and looked back into Serah’s smiling eyes.

“About that, can we come up with a compromise, Fang? I know it’s a term of endearment, but….”

The brunette relaxed and replied.

“How about Little Farron?”

“Ugh...no, Fang!”

“Aww, come on...it’s not quite Little.”

“It makes me sound like a miniature version of Claire!” 

Fang suddenly felt like they had eyes upon them and when she casually looked up, she caught Lightning in the shadow of the trees and that hunter’s look twinkled in her green eyes.

“But you are a miniature version of her, and what’s wrong with that? Lightning’s gorgeous and she...hey, wait a minute…”

Fang suddenly feigned surprise.

“Serah, are  _ you _ crushing on me? Is  _ that _ why...?”

The youngest Farron’s eyes grew wide.

“What?! NO! Eww….FANG, do you have to be so gross?!”

“Damn, and here I could have had…”

Serah elbowed the teasing Huntress in the ribs.

In the cover of the trees, Lightning was shaking her head, but she had to stifle the laughter that the whole scene caused to well up in her, lest she give herself away to Serah. In the meantime, her Huntress pouted, pretending to be hurt by Serah’s remarks.

“Ouch, what’s wrong with me that you wouldn’t want a kiss?”

Serah suddenly sobered.

“Nothing, I mean, I love you Fang, but  _ NOT _ in that way.”

The Huntress hugged the younger Farron.

“I’m just teasing, besides, you know I only have eyes for your sister.”

“It’s a good thing too, I wouldn’t want to have to break both your legs,” Lightning announced as she stepped out from the treeline. 

Serah gave Fang a sound slap to the shoulder.

“You did that on purpose! You  _ knew _ Claire was there!”

This time there was no holding back the laughter from either older sister. No wonder Vanille was a little crazy in this life, she’d spent way too much time with Fang! Joking aside though, they had all needed a good laugh and the atmosphere between them shifted. Serah hugged tighter as she closed her eyes and held onto the Huntress just a little bit longer before letting go and jumping up from the rock. She looked between her two older sisters.

“You two need some time, so, I’ll just go and keep Vanille company.”

“Yeah, about you and Vanille…” Fang began and laughed as Serah turned and ran out of sight.

“If you ever change your mind, Little! You know where to find me, “ the Huntress teased the fleeting form of Serah.

“Fang, was that necessary?” Lightning sighed.

The mischievous Huntress smiled as she took hold of Lightning’s hand, tugging her into her lap.

“They’ll find out soon enough.”

Etro’s Knight wrapped her arms around the Huntress’s neck as her love wrapped her arms around her waist in return.

“So...does this mean you're staying tonight?”

“Yeah.”

Fang’s hand gently reached up and cupped Lighting’s face, drawing her into a tender kiss.

“Despite how the last few days have been, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you.”

“Good,” Light replied as she leaned her head against Fang’s.

  
  


************

  
  


An emergency meeting had been called, there was just too much news that needed to be relayed to the group of loyalists. Who called the meeting wasn’t apparent, it was a simple exchange of words from one person to the other. It was another way to keep things private if no one knew just who was responsible for the information, at least until the actual gathering occurred. There were several who were hoping that the mysterious stranger would be there, or at least the one responsible for calling the meeting. At least then, they would know if the information was legit.

Once everyone had gathered at the appointed place the group that had volunteered for the missions to Cocoon stood at the forefront of a small table. There was no need to hush loud voices because no one wanted to take the chance of drawing undue attention to each other. As soon as it seemed that they were going to gain no more people, someone spoke from the front. It was a thin man with glasses and meticulously dressed.

“We have some news friends. Let us first start with the search and recovery mission from our old home. We’ve managed to stockpile quite a bit of supplies not accounted for by the Guardian Corps. We know many of you were concerned because several of the ex-l’Cie accompanied us to the Spire to help, but we assure you, we have managed to conduct our affairs undetected.”

“We know you have many questions, but let us finish with the briefing before we speak of them. We also have some introductions to make as well, so that everyone can meet our new allies and former Psicom soldiers that share our vision. But, all of this is not why we called the meeting.”

The thin man smiled, that greasy type of smile you would expect to see from a corrupt politician.

“We’ve found them. We have found those treacherous Pulsian whores, and in a day or two, they will be nothing but shards of broken crystal.”

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension mounts as the girls draw closer to the place of Etro's Sorrow. Will a moment of peace be enough to not let tensions boil between them and allow Caius to cause division?

She loved the whooshing sound in her ears as she ran. There was a feeling of exhilaration that pumped through your being and this feeling made her understand more easily why her partner loved it so much. At the moment, however, she wondered why her partner hadn’t caught up to her yet, it’s not like she couldn’t do so easily. 

“C’mon Light! What’s taking you so long?”

“You cheated!” the voice echoed toward her.

The surrounding woods reverberated with the Huntress's laughter. 

“Hey, I need a head start. It’s not cheating when one can run as fast as you! Besides, I need every advantage I can get, I’m just surprised you haven’t cauOOOF!”

There was a crack of thunder and a split second before the brunette finished, she was broadsided by a streak. Limbs and bodies tumbled along the ground, knocking down anything in their path until the near flaming ball slowed to a stop, with a grinning Huntress on top. There was a look of consternation on the other woman’s face as she studied the face of the Huntress who had her pinned.

“You did that on purpose, just to get me to tackle you.”

Fang raised an eye, one that Lightning found all too predatory.

“It worked,” she replied before dipping down to kiss the other woman before she could protest.

In truth, Light wasn’t really angry with her at all. Everything that Fang had said was the truth, she could easily outrun the Huntress and it wasn’t like she couldn’t consider the outcome a bonus. The speedy goddess was beginning to like this obsession that her partner had with kissing. So, unless she was really upset with the brunette, she could never see not indulging her in this strange intimacy. There might be some teasing involved, but in the end, she would happily oblige this indulgence. 

Lightning closed her eyes and gave herself over to her partner. It was honestly one of the best feelings having such a loving trust for someone else. There was something to be said about knowing that the person you were with, had your back both emotionally and physically. Although, to be honest, the feelings are quite new to her, it wasn’t something they dealt with in Valhalla. And if the young goddess was honest with herself, there were some of these emotions that could be very overpowering and destructive. 

Light opened her eyes when she felt Fang release her lips and lay her forehead against her. There was a blissful look in the Huntress's eyes and contentment that enveloped them both. The two lay on the ground, in each other’s arms in comfortable silence. Words rarely needed to be spoken in these moments, unless something important needed to be discussed.

“The clans of man are a restless bunch,” Fang finally said.

“I’ve never seen so much in-fighting amongst them. What is it about their blood as opposed to ours that causes them to act so dissonant? we have the same mother.”

Lightning rolled over on her side to look upon her partner.

“Mother said it was because part of them comes from the earth, where her blood was spilled in violence. We come directly from her, so we are a whole part of her. Our younger brethren must make the choice to ascend to this higher plane.”

Fang hummed in contemplation before turning her head to gaze upon Lightning.

“And we’re living amongst them, in the corruption, which is why we are susceptible to emotions and the traps of this world.”

It was more a statement to the realization of their situation than a question. But the Huntress's mind was circling the bigger picture.

“Lightning, I want you to stay here until Vanille and Serah arrive. Something doesn’t sit right with me. The clans have been secretive and angry lately. Let me go talk to them, perhaps with just one of us there, they will be more open.”

Light reached over to take hold of one of Fang’s braids while she gazed into her lover’s eyes. If only these humans could see the heart of compassion that beat within her lover’s chest. If they could see the Huntress as she saw her, maybe they wouldn’t feel so threatened. Maybe they just needed to step back for a while and give their younger siblings time to breathe and adjust to life without them so closely involved?

“Alright…”

  
  


*********

  
  


Fang slammed Lightning up against the tree, her hands grasping her shoulders as she shook with fury and a sense of sadness that threatened to drag her into a dark place. It was the concern in Etro’s Knight’s eyes that snapped the Huntress out of her daymare. 

“You should have stayed,” the brunette’s voice shook.

“It’s alright, Fang, I’m here and we’re all safe. It’s just a memory.”

The Huntress blinked her eyes several more times, clearing out the sudden tears and the haze that covered her mind. Realization dawned on the situation, but the feelings were still real, raw, and fresh. Lightning could see the haunted look in her eyes as if part of her was still watching the old memory play out.

“I...I found you Light. Do...do you know what that was like? I…,” The Huntress choked back the first sob.

“I died inside.”

Fang looked at Lightning with desperation before she turned away from those blue eyes and lost control. Lightning had never heard the Huntress lose control of herself before and if she were only human, she’d have been concerned that she would lose the oxygen in her lungs from the sobs that racked her body. Despite that fact, the concern was still there and the ex-soldier quickly wrapped the brunette up in her arms and held her.

Vanille and Serah were still standing there shell shocked. One moment, they were making their way closer to their destination, and the next, Fang was suddenly in Lightning’s face, yelling at her. Set aside the truth of their origins, everyone there knew that this was something you did not just do with the soldier. But looking at her now, arms wrapped around the crying Huntress and her head laying against hers, there was no anger, only genuine heartfelt concern.

“I’m sorry,” Light whispered.

“You’re right, I should have listened to you. We can’t change the past, but we can make the future better. Just hang in there a little longer, Fang. Vanille has us headed in the right place, and if this sudden memory doesn’t confirm it, I can tell you I feel it in my soul.”

The brunette was quiet for several moments as she allowed the sobs to subside. Lightning could feel her arms leave the cocooned safety against her and wrap around her waist. After several more moments, a bloodshot eye Huntress gazed upon the calming blue eyes of her partner.

“Sorry, Light. We are close. I’m remembering more and I wasn’t as prepared as I thought for the assault of this memory.”

Etro’s Knight cupped the sides of Ragnarok’s face and leaned in to touch their foreheads. She understood where Fang was coming from, but she wasn’t about to tell her that her flashback had been about her own violent death. The Huntress had enough on her plate, they could talk about this after they took care of Caius. 

***************

Vanille had finally gotten her bearings, but they no longer needed her to confirm they were on the right track. The area had become familiar to them all and memories began to pop up at unpleasant times and tempers flared with thousands of years of unresolved emotions. Fang, who had been hanging back at the rear of the group was suddenly at the front, leading them all like they were on the hunt.

Lightning gave her love a glance as she passed her and took the lead. The Huntress was like a hound on the trail of a fox and in one moment they were picking up their pace just to keep up with her. The brunette was unrelenting, moving through trees and brush with an ease that bespoke of her time on Gran Pulse so long ago. But as they moved closer to their destination, it seemed as if the memory of long-gone feelings were flooding them all with an intensity that nearly made Etro’s Knight stop in her tracks just to process them. This was happening way too fast and it was affecting them in ways she didn’t think they were prepared to handle.

“Fang, slow down. Let’s take a break.”

Whether her words fell on deaf ears or the Huntress was so zoned in on her goal that she did not hear Lightning, the other woman wasn’t sure. After several failed attempts to get Fang’s attention, the ex-soldier took matters into her own hands, literally, as she placed a hand on her lover’s shoulder to bring her to a halt. Fang turned with the look of irritation from the abrupt interruption but was broken from her current submersion from Lightning’s look.

“What’s wrong, sunshine?”

“Did you not hear me, I said we need to slow down and take a break.”

She turned to look at their two younger sisters to prove her point. It wasn’t red faces and winded breath that brought Ragnarok back to reality, it was the haunted looks on their faces. Fang relaxed and scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. 

“It’s like an itch I can’t scratch and I’m being drawn closer to a spot where I can finally fix it.”

The Huntress had to blink several times to clear her eyes of the image of her dead lover. She was so close to the truth and finding an answer to ending Caius and returning to Lightning, that she was driven from the inside out to be unrelenting in this hunt. As if reading her mind, Light reached up and touched the side of Fang’s face.

“I know what you’re thinking, I feel it too, we all do. We’re too close to lose our heads now Fang. We can’t forget that we’re subject to the same old temptations because of the fact we’re on this plain. Caius is counting on us to forget that and allow our emotions to unhinge us. We need to stay focused and unified.”

The very fact that the Huntress wanted to argue with her lover and felt the roiling tide of anger wash over her was enough to lay the truth bare. It didn’t make it any easier as they all quietly found a moment to breathe and process the assault of centuries of old memories and feelings. The soldier watched as the tensed body of the brunette stopped herself several times from pacing and their younger siblings quietly watching them with apprehensive glances. Vanille and Serah both looked spent, but the two were always the softest and most kind-hearted souls. It was why the two older sisters were so protective of them, and why they now looked concerned for their eldest sister. Contrary to what everyone else knew, Fang had always been the most level headed in any given situation, that was until Lightning’s death. 

At least she had retained optimism and it was that trait that Vanille was now hoping her sister would draw upon in this time of turmoil. If they were in Valhalla with their mother, this wouldn’t be affecting them, but under the circumstances, they were just as vulnerable now as their siblings born of Etro’s blood. Why any of them had ever felt that they would be immune, was beyond the redhead's wonder at the moment. Had Etro not warned them, they were not prepared for this plane of existence when they had excitedly gone to join their elder sisters. 

Vanille vaguely remembered hearing from somewhere that the road to hell was paved with good intentions. And good intentions had been Fang and Lightning’s goal, to help usher their fledgling half brothers and sisters to a higher existence. The results of those good intentions now lay like a gaping wound before them and they were not out of the woods yet. Tests lay before them in unprecedented amounts and dealing with their own unresolved emotions was just one of them. Fang and Lightning both were nothing if not stubborn and they would fight themselves to the bitter end if need be to move forward. Vanille realized with crystalline-like clarity, that their real enemy had always been themselves. Could pride, arrogance, and stubbornness keep them from winning the battle against themselves?

“Lightning,” Serah suddenly said.

“I don’t think continuing for the day is a good idea, we’re all too splintered at the moment.”

“I second that thought,” Vanille added.

Lightning looked over at Fang, the Huntress was watching the others with that hawk-like glare that bespoke of nothing more than pure predator. Without saying a word, the brunette unsheathed her lance and laid it across her legs as she took a seat. 

“I guess it’s unanimous, we’ll stay here until cooler heads prevail.”

“I’m not sure that I’ll reach that “cooler heads,” sunshine.”

Vanille looked around, it was surreal to have these old memories come flooding back. They weren’t all there, but it was enough to let her know that they needed some kind of momentary distraction.

“There’s a pond up over that ridge. I know we don’t want to stop completely, but maybe a little bit of fun will take the edge off before we continue?”

Serah perked up at the idea.

“A cool swim sounds like a good idea.”

At that moment, Lightning was sure she spotted a change in her lover’s demeanor. There was a flash of memory and despite the circumstances, a smirk touched Fang’s lips and a different predatory gaze landed on Etro’s Knight. There was no need to ask what the Huntress was thinking, Light was well aware of what memory had flashed through her mind.

“Yeah, the sound of a swim does sound good, but I don’t know how cool it will be,” Fang replied.

Serah was flabbergasted! Was that a tint of color on her sister’s cheeks?!

“Vanille! You just had to go there…”

The redhead giggled and the momentary tension was broken as Serah huffed and headed toward the pond with a strong desire to smack all of her sisters in the back of the head. Soon the youngest two found themselves laughing and racing toward the direction of the pond. Fang finally cracked a genuine smile as she observed them dart toward the refreshing cool pond water. The Huntress took hold of the hand that slid into her own, the weight of the world slipping away for a while as her attention went toward the sweet offering of a break.

Serah and Vanille rapidly removed shoes, bangles, jewelry, and unnecessary clothing before jumping straight into the pond. Fang could see Lightning shake her head in amusement, but still hear that overlaying tone of protectiveness.

“They don’t even know the depth of that pond and what might be in it.”

Fang chuckled.

“Good thing they’re not exactly human then isn’t it.”

There was a tight squeeze to the Huntress’s hand, but she could see the smirk at the corner of her lover’s mouth. 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

The smile increased on Fang’s face as they reached the edge of the pond. This wasn’t the one from her recent memories, but the Huntress wouldn’t be surprised if the two warriors hadn’t spent time here alone in the distant past. Setting her lance securely against a tree, the brunette began to remove her own clothing.

“No, skinny dipping!” Serah yelled from the water.

“Prude,” Fang replied back without venom.

The Huntress didn’t particularly care, her eyes were too busy watching her partner and it wasn’t in a lascivious manner. The brunette was truly taken back every time she laid eyes on her lover. Males were captivated by sight, females were always by their emotions, so for Fang, this was something deeper than what was presented on the surface. It went beyond beauty at the level of flesh into the very beauty of Lightning’s soul.

The males in their old L’Cie party only knew the human soldier, that cold and callous bitch exterior that she wore so well. But, Fang had known a completely different being, loving, compassionate, trustworthy, and loyal. 

“You’re staring.”

“Yeah…”

Lightning turned toward the brunette, ready to tease until she saw that look in the other’s eyes. The sudden swell of admiration coming her way caused her to blush to the tips of her ears. Normally, she would have telt it long before then, had they all really become that saturated with their current situation to have dumbed down their most valuable assets at this time? Apparently.

Fang moved closer to the embarrassed soldier, a loving smile on her face, all the way up until she pushed her into the pond. A sputtering Lightning surfaced with eyes locked on the now smirking Huntress. So, it was going to be like that?! In the blink of an eye, the brunette was tugged into the body of water with a yelp and a cacophony of laughter. 

The sisters spent a good amount of time unraveling from the events of the last few days. It wasn’t easy, they could feel the ever raging pull of emotions threatening to take over. This was not something they would get rid of in a day and as they progressed further into the truth, the more centuries-old emotion threatened to destroy them from the inside out. Between taking turns dunking each other in some form of water war or another, the girls found their own way to unwind in teasing, swimming laps, or just floating with no cares in the world along the surface of the water.

Within an hour, Fang and Lightning found themselves laying in each other's arms while they dried out in the warm sun. The grass was a nice soft cushion from the hard earth beneath them and the warm rays of the sun lulled the two into a semi sleepy state. Meanwhile, Serah and Vanille chatted quietly while they dangled their feet into a now placid pond. Once in a while, the wind would carry bits and pieces of their conversation in the two warrior’s direction. If only this day didn’t have to end…

  
  


*******

Four hours later, Lighting wouldn’t have guessed that they would be standing at an ancient entrance to a cave. The foursome would have been searching for a while if it hadn’t been for the keen senses of the Huntress and her gut feelings. Through this entrance were the answers they were waiting for, but Etro’s Knight found herself reluctant to want to enter as her muscles tensed and a foreboding feeling enveloped the area.

“Come on!” Fang said as she burst through the entrance.

The others followed, but it was apparent that the Huntress was being driven by something more than just curiosity. It had not taken long to progress from a walk to running after the fool headed brunette. The cavern was like a labyrinth, with a maze of tunnels twisting and turning from the main branch. Lightning herself was having a difficult time navigating the darkened tunnels in pursuit of an ever-persistent Fang.

“Fang, dammit slow down, we’re losing Serah and Vanille!”

Words fell on deaf ears and when the soldier came around the next curve, she stopped dead in her tracks. The main tunnel had branched off in three different directions and she had not seen which one her lover had taken.

“Damnit!” Lightning cursed as her two other sisters caught up.

The soldier felt the walls close in on her and a heaviness overtook the cave. Purple swirls of mist began to cover the floor and Caius’ laughter echoed in the chamber. Lightning’s sword was in her hand before the echo died down. Vanille and Serah also had drawn upon their weapon’s nearly standing back to back with each other.

“Welcome!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
